Mi psiquiatra no es tan malo
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: -Sabe doctor Uchiha...tiene muchas ventajas sobre mi...- murmuró para luego mirarlo con aquellas orbes jade que delataban una vida dura y enredada. -Me conoce demasiado bien...- dijo suspirando a su oído y luego sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.
1. Prólogo

Nombre: Mi psiquiatra no es tan malo.

Pareja: Sasusaku.

Disclaimer:/ Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creacion de Masashi-kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.

Advertencias: (AU) Universo alternativo, Lenguaje obseno, lemon, violencia.

No al plagio. (mejor pirateenselo hahaha no como creen hahaha no ps pidan permiso y si lo van a publicar pues de menos pongan quien es el autor original no sean gachos)

**

* * *

**

**Introducción.**

**.**

La locura recayó sobre mí vida, pero afortunadamente existen los psiquiatras, esos ángeles de la mente humana.

Mi madre una sumisa mujer ante mi padre por culpa del interés económico y el famosísimo "Que dirán.." además de preocupada por la religión y los pensamientos decentes , y mi padre, un rico, alcohólico y ambicioso empresario que la engañaba con una mujer más joven…y esa mujer joven era mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Gracias a él, a los prejuicios de mi madre y toda la gente de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecía, desde un principio mi vida fue una enredadera con púas que cada vez se retorcía más al grado de internarme en un psiquiátrico. Y esto lo hicieron con la esperanza de que me moldearan a gusto de la sociedad.

Estaba loca. Yo Sakura Haruno tenía un fuerte trastorno mental, una patología según mi madre que nosotras las chicas no podemos tener y era conocido como pecado y herejía. Pero que mejor psiquiatra que el famoso y experto Dr. Uchiha Sasuke…¿Verdad? Él me curaría, de aquella terrible atracción, de eso estaba segura cuando lo vi.

.

.

.

No se siquiera porque estoy ejerciendo esta profesión, ¿Me gusta? A veces, cuando las pacientes, solo las pacientes me cuentan sus vidas y lo más intimo de ellas, se que es poco ético este tipo de cosas, pero aún así me he ganado el titulo de uno de los mejores psiquiatras del país, convirtiéndome en figura medica internacional. Esto a mi familia le cayó como anillo al dedo. Un hijo de 25 años, psiquiatra reconocido mundialmente y el otro de 29 años un famoso detective igual conocido mundialmente.

A veces odio mi trabajo. Yo Uchiha Sasuke me aburro de escuchar las absurdas historias imaginarias que muchos de mis pacientes presentan, pero a veces es divertido ver como se matan con sus propias ideas. Una paciente especial llegó a mi consultorio esa tarde…Sakura Haruno, hija de un importante empresario, cuando la vi solo pude observarla e imaginarme lo enredada que sería su vida, tan solo con aquella mirada jade me decía lo trastornada que estaba.

* * *

N/A: Haha que onda banda? haha no pues aqui publicando otro fic esta ves Sasusaku, pa' que vean que soy sasusaku pasional 4eveR huuuuu! hahaha no pz es que se me vino a la mente que el sexy sasuke fuera mi psiquiatra hahaha y dije nel que sea de sakuRa como vuena sasusukusense hahaha vale se me cuidan y zpeRo teneR suerte con este fiC que tal vez ezte un poco coRto pero speRo que les guzte :D saben que aqui uno lo haCe con todos los qilOz! hahaha y reteharto qariñO

Comentario, sugerencia, chizme, crítica, reclamos , chizte, mentada de madRe en reviews! no ma dejen eso alienta a seguir la histoRia, como dicen un fic con Reviews es un fic sanO y feliz! hahaha vale se me cuidan.

**Come Narufurtas y Sasuverduras. No te metas Orochidrogas y paRa el kaRindengue utiliza el fabulOzo Sasusaku-repelente...** (hahaha no es mio esto me lo encontRe en otro perFil, no recuerdo el nombre de la chica pero esta geniaL). Vale se cuidan y saludOz al barriO hahaha melanny este fiC te lO dediqo...


	2. Sensaciones

__

Sensación: Impresión que las cosas producen en la mente por medio de los sentidos.

**

* * *

**

**Sensaciones.**

**.**

Finales de ciclo escolar…mes de junio, un mes donde los días son calurosos, el atardecer fresco y por último las noches lluviosas, aunque también llovía en las tardes y por eso los días ardían ante la humedad de las plantas y concreto de la ciudad donde vivía.

Haciendo memorias parece ser que ese fue el asunto por el cual se guio mi destino, ¿O mi destino que se guio por ese asunto? Que más da. Ahora en esta vida, en este mundo lo prohibido es lo mejor, es lo que sabe más, lo que se siente más y sin en cambio la sociedad sigue tapándolo como si nadie lo supiera, como si nadie fuera digno de hacer mención sobre cosas pecaminosas, indecentes, puercas y podría llenar todo con las palabras con las que etiquetan a funciones naturales y gustos mentales.

Pero mi asunto va más allá de lo que la sociedad acepta. Según mi madre un pecado, una herejía, un insulto a Dios.

Recuerdo que ese día, habíamos pasado ya los segundos y últimos parciales de el segundo semestre de preparatoria, que es lo mismo al primer año. Estábamos en la semana de evaluaciones, aquella donde solamente esperas sentado a que te manden a llamar para firmar tu calificación…no teníamos nada que hacer, y como buen salón de clases nos juntábamos por grupos de amigos, unos hablaban, las parejas se iban a una esquina donde se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, otros jugaban con celulares o cualquier aparato electrónico, y otros más como yo escuchábamos música en nuestros preciados "Chicharitos".

Eran las últimas dos horas las cuales abarcaban una clase, todos estábamos sentados en las butacas, el maestro al frente dando unas indicaciones de una actividad que nadie haría cuando lo mandaron a llamar a dirección debido a una junta. Todos los maestros estaban en junta así que los grupos no tenían "Cuidado" de alguien, unos salieron a la cafetería, otros visitaron a sus amigos de otros salones y otros cuantos como yo nos quedamos en el salón.

Siempre me caracterice por una personalidad algo rebelde e intrépida no tanto pero no estaba en los estándares normales de la adolescencia. Entre esas aburridas horas al chico rubio más hiperactivo del salón que por gracia o desgracia era uno de mis mejores amigos, se le ocurrió jugar.

─Hey…Sakura-chan ¿Quieres jugar? ─ me preguntó mientras yo escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas, pero le alcance a escuchar.

─¿A que? ─ pregunte algo desconcertada. Con el paso del tiempo te olvidas de los juegos y en esa edad d e 16 años estas todavía en la etapa de hacer uno que otro juego infantil. Él sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos, los azules ojos le brillaron y no contesto, solo se volteo y se fue con los demás chicos, observe sus acciones y vi como se acercó a Shikamaru, Chouji, y Kiba.

─Oigan chicos ya las tenemos─

─De acuerdo a jugar…─ dijo Kiba mientras sonreía igual que Naruto. Yo seguía sentada en mi butaca observándolos, me sentaba hasta el final, de pronto vi como los chicos se me acercaron.

─Ino-san, Hinata-chan acérquense─ les dijo Naruto señalándoles con la mano. Yo solo los miraba, de pronto la chica más zorra y mejor de mis amigas Ino Yamanaka se sentó a mi lado y la chica más tímida se sentó del otro lado.

─¿Qué pretendes? ─ le pregunte a Naruto que estaba parado frente a mí.

─Jugaremos semana Inglesa─

─Yo nisiquiera he aceptado─

─Vamos sakura-chan no me vayas a salir con que siempre no─ Observe a los jugadores. Shikamaru observando el cielo desde la ventana, Kiba jugueteando con los bolígrafos como si fueran las baquetas de su batería, chouji comiendo golosinas, Ino viéndose al espejo y echándose montones de brillo labial, Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos y Naruto observándome. Él tan solo pensar en besar a alguien de esos chicos me causo una idea poco agradable.

─Anda sakura-chan…─ insistía mi compañero. Ya sabía porque su insistencia, él meses antes se me había declarado, pero yo solo lo vi como un amigo así que como eso lo trate. Era fin de ciclo que más daba si lo besaba o no, además si me tocaba besar a alguien como Chouji diría que no y en eso quedaba.

─Esta bien…jugaré─ le dije él sonrió aún más si eso era posible y comenzó el juego.

La primera pareja fue Ino y Shikamaru…7 cachetadas 0 besos. Prosiguieron las parejas y por fortuna me toco con Naruto.

─Lunes…Martes…Miércoles…Jueves…Viernes…Sábado…Domingo─ 5 buenas cachetadas y dos besos. Después de las cachetadas y dos tiernos y rápidos besos, Naruto quedo como en las nubes. Ya no teníamos parejas para mezclar así que Gaara y sus hermanos se acercaron.

─Apuesto a que Sakura-chan no se atreve a jugar con Hinata─ fue a lo que me reto su rubia hermana Temari.

─Ja…eso crees─ Gire para ver a Hinata que estaba roja como un jitomate. Los chicos sonrieron y comenzaron con el típico coro de "beso…Beso" a mi no me importaba en lo más absoluto, siempre imagine que besar a una chica era lo mismo que besar a un chico.

─¿Quieres jugar Hinata? ─le pregunté.

─A…A…S…Si─ aceptó. Yo sonreí y voltee a mirar a Temari que nos observaba algo sorprendida de lo rápido que acepto. Nos acomodamos en posición para jugar, Temari y sus hermanos estaban frente a mi, rápidamente todo el salón se nos juntó haciendo la típica bolita que cubría todo. Y comenzaron.

─Lunes…Martes…Miércoles…Jueves…Viernes…Sábado…Domingo─ 6 cachetadas y el beso que tanto pedían.

─Pero tiene que ser un buen beso─ dijo Temarí como imponiendo sus reglas, los chicos miraban emocionados. Con sus suave mano hinata me dio las 6 "Cachetadas" que parecían más caricias que golpes. Llegó el momento, la tome de los hombros y observe sus ojos grises, ella mantenía los labios entreabiertos. No esperaba más que otra sensación vacía de un beso, me acerque lentamente y comencé a rozar sus labios lentamente en un sutil toque, de pronto ella abrió más la boca y yo adentre mi lengua que exploró su cavidad bucal, aquel roce me hizo sentir algo en las tripas, las ganas por seguir me empujaron ha hacerlo, esa sensación cálida y húmeda en la boca era realmente suave y relajante, de pronto cuando yo estaba dispuesta a separarme, la timida Hyuga, me tomo de la nuca intensificando más el movimiento en nuestras bocas, todo el mundo se vino abajo, no escuchaba los gritos de mis compañeros, solo estaba dedicada a disfrutar de los labios de Hinata. Solo dedicada a las _sensaciones_ de besar a una chica.

Nos separamos agitadas en busca de oxigeno, cuando abrí mis ojos y vi los de Hinata, apareció alguien diferente, no vi a la misma chica tímida, su mirada me pareció otra, sus labios hinchados y rojos y las mejillas con un ligero rubor además de respirar agitadamente fue lo que atrajo mi atención completamente.

─Sakura-chan…─pude escuchar que Naruto murmuró mientras los gritos de mis compañeros resonaban en el salón sin creerse el apasionado beso entre dos compañeras.

Y ese día fue cuando empezaron realmente mis problemas. Porque según yo me había enamorado de la chica más tímida de mi salón: Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

N/A: Hey banda! ha nO ma mucho timpo sin actualizaR este fiC ni apaRecerme hahah peRo wenO lez avizO que ia tendRan actividAd y mucha hasta el doce de juliO habeR pa qe nOz alcanza alOmejor y zi lo teRmino hahaha wenO debO de confezaR que no es yuRi wenO zii pero poquitO ez zolO para el comienzO de problemas hahaha vale pz zpeRo que lez guzte y claRo que habRa muchO zazuzaku zpeRo que no poR ezte probleita lo dejen de leeR vale.

Comentario, sugerencia, recomendiacion, chizme, mentaDa de madRe! en reviews! dejen unO de lo que opinan de la semana Ingleza hahaha vale ze cuidan :D lOz quelO

saludOz a toda la banda! wii ia ze acerca mi cumple :D hahaha 18 de juliO no ze lez olvide me regalan un itachi hahaha no ya hahaha con tal de que se acueRden y digan ¡Oh! hoy es cumpleañOz de la loca de FanfictiOn hahaha vale ze cuidan sayOnaRa! :D


	3. Personalidad

__

Personalidad: Conjunto dinámico de características psicológicas de una persona.

* * *

**Personalidad.**

.

─ ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa Sakura? ─ era la voz de mi padre el que gritaba.

─ ¡Te hemos dado todo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ─ Ahora era mi madre la que derramaba las lágrimas, yo, solamente me quedaba callada, si le contestaba me iría peor y me estaba tragando todas las palabras que si por mi boca fuera, saldrían solas.

De pronto mi padre me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme fuertemente, entonces fue ahí donde mi carácter salió a relucir.

─¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ─ le grite. ─ ¡Tu! ¡No tienes derecho a nada! ¡Mucho menos a golpearme! ¿Quién te crees? ¿He? ¿Mi padre? Si, lo eres, pero solo tienes el titulo.

─¡Sakura! ─ Su voz resonó en toda la sala.

─¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que soy como Mamá? ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de tus aventuras? ¡No! Yo no me voy a quedar callada─ Él abrió aquellos ojos verdes que tenía, los mismos que yo y se sorprendió de lo que le estaba diciendo su propia hija, la que tanto consentía.

─¡Sakura! ¡Cállate! ─ grito mi madre.

─¿Tu? ¡Tu ni hables!...que ni siquiera tienes la dignidad y el orgullo para separarte de él─

─No me hables así, soy tu madre…y no te debe de importar los asuntos entre tu padre y yo─ Mi madre era suficientemente fuerte, era de esas que con una sola mirada te mandaban al cuarto y con una sola palabra te destruía…y eso había echo, destruirme. Pero lo que no entendía, lo que detestaba a más no poder era aquella actitud sumisa con mi padre, aquella tranquila y tolerante paciencia que a mi me hacia falta.

Las aventuras de mi padre las supe por un día en el que aún tenía 9 años de edad. En ese preciso momento recordé aquella noche cuando mi papá bajó de aquel trono en el que yo lo tenía.

Mi madre por muy rica que fuera gracias a papá, siempre me llevaba consigo, decía que era su obligación como mujer cuidar de mí, esa tarde mamá había ido a visitar a la madre de Ino, por ello mi lazo con ella, desde niñas nos conocimos, con perfecta memoria, me acuerdo que la Yamanaka y yo jugábamos a maquillarnos y a ser modelos; ella había impuesto el juego. La tarde transcurrió entre risas de nuestras madres y las de nosotras, por la noche mamá se despidió de la rubia Ino y su madre, íbamos en el coche, el chofer manejando, había sido un día lluvioso y ahora en la noche era fría y húmeda, la camioneta paro gracias al embotellamiento, justamente frente a un bar.

El coche gris, estacionado aun lado del nuestro era perfectamente reconocible para mi, de pronto de aquel bar humeante y de muchas luces salió un hombre abrazando a una mujer que vestía "Muy" provocativamente, la pelirroja acompañante abrazaba y besuqueaba al que se me hizo conocido, metía su mano y toqueteaba por debajo de la camisa.

Bajé la ventana de la camioneta y le grite emocionada sin importarme la situación en la que estaba.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ─ el hombre volteo y estupefacto me miro.

─ Hija…él no es tu padre, no vuelvas ha hacer eso…─ dijo mi madre mientras lo miraba y la ventanilla se subía, en eso la camioneta comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, mientras mamá y yo observábamos como se quedaba afuera con aquella mujer.

─Mamá…pero él es papá…─

─ No hija…tu padre esta en una junta de negocios…─

Regrese a mi situación actual cuando la voz ronca de mi madre me hablo.

─ Sakura sube a tu habitación, mañana mismo te busco un psicólogo ─ Les eche una ultima mirada, bufé molesta y subí a mi cuarto mientras lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir.

Y es que efectivamente, gracias a las envidias de la escuela, el video sobre aquel ardiente beso entre Hinata Hyuga y yo, llego a manos de mi madre y ¡Oh! Vergüenza. ¡Ella! ¡La señora Haruno! No podía tener una hija lesbiana, no lo permitiría, ¡Ah! Porque ella al igual que mi padre ya me tachaban de lesbiana, cuando solo me gustaba Hinata Hyuga…solo ella.

Me recosté en mi cama y miré el techo, realmente ¿Estaba mal besar a una chica? Mi madre seguro no le contaría nada a los Hyuga sobre aquella situación más que comprometedora conmigo, todo por el prestigio en la sociedad.

Ni un solo ruido en toda la casa más que mi respirar, hacía viento, un viento frio y abrazador que te calaba los huesos, y en eso, unas ansias por estar fuera de casa me acecharon, sentía que en ese espacio no podía pensar con claridad, espere a que durmieran mis padres, me puse una chaqueta y salí con aquel fuerte viento a pensar sobre problemas juveniles.

Caminante y silente, con aquel viento frio y las nubes por encima tapando a la luna era como iba solamente acompañada por el silbido del viento, mientras pensaba en que era lo que reamente había pasado.

-¿En verdad me gusta Hinata?-

-¿Por qué aquel beso me hizo sentir lo que nunca?-

Esas preguntas taladraban mi mente y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a la casa de los Hyuga. Ya era demasiado tarde, pero en eso el ruido de un coche que se aproximaba se escuchó, por alguna rara cuestión me escondí entre los arbustos, el coche se estaciono frente a la casa.

─ ¿Naruto? ─ dije solo para mí. Efectivamente Naruto había bajado del automóvil, casi corriendo fue abrir la puerta del copilo y extendió la mano y vi salir a…Hinata.

─Gracias Naruto…fue una noche maravillosa…─

─ De nada Hinata-chan…─ dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su usual tono de voz y después de eso vi como Naruto tomo delicadamente a Hinata y la beso de una manera tierna. Me quede simplemente pasmada, no podía estar pasando esto, respire pesadamente, y un vacio me inundo cuando observe como Hinata tomo de la nuca a Naruto para intensificar, ellos acabaron su beso, se miraron un momento dulcemente y ella dijo.

─Buenas noches Naruto-kun…que descanses─

─Hai…igualmente─ ella se metió a su casa y Naruto se fue en el coche. Me deje caer en el césped apoyada por mis brazos solamente, respiraba pesadamente, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y el viento frio me calaba. No podía estar ocurriendo esto, Naruto no podía estar saliendo con Hinata, ¡No! ¡No con ella!.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Escuche una voz ronca y varonil detrás de mi, me erizo la piel y voltee algo asustada, pero me encontré con…con…

─¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ─ Un cabello largo y negro como la noche que estaba sobre nosotros, aquella piel nívea y blanca, pero aquellas orbes perla iguales a las de Hinata.

─P…perdón…ya me iba─ dije nerviosamente mientras me levantaba y me pude dar cuenta que era más alto que yo.

─Contéstame…─ su actitud imponente me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

─Ahh…Soy Sakura Haruno─ estire mi mano para saludarlo pero él no me la dio, me miró como esperando la segunda respuesta. ─Amm…pues verás, venía a buscar a Hinata-chan…y pues, emm paso esto…soy amiga de Hinata Hyuga─

Ahora si accedió a darme la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. ─Neji Hyuga…soy primo de Hinata─ dijo fuertemente como para dejarme bien claro quien era.

─Mucho gusto, pero creo que debo de irme─ Salí del jardín con el paso veloz, por no decir corriendo. Todo esto realmente me consternaba, no quería nada de esto.

Iba saliendo del jardín de los Hyuga cuando aquel chico volvió a llamarme.

─ Hey…¿Acaso no venías a ver a mi prima? ─ pregunto mientras aquella mirada me ponía realmente nerviosa

─ Etto…, creo que es demasiado tarde, vengo mañana─ Eche a andar rápidamente, cuando estaba a una calle lejos de la residencia Hyuga, me sentí totalmente decepcionada, no podía creer la nueva pareja.

Sentí unas ganas de llorar inmensas, sentí ganas de tantas cosas que revolvieron mis tripas y la respiración se volvía difícil. A pesar de que fuera la más tímida del salón, aquella chica, aquellos labios pero más que nada esos ojos hipnotizantes estaban bien clavados en mi mente; Cuando estuve más tranquila al transcurso del camino me di cuenta que me estaba aferrando a algo imposible, algo de lo cual me di esperanzas y ahora caía en la fría realidad.

Caminaba de forma tranquila, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera tenía cuidado de lo que me rodeaba, iba doblando por una calle, cuando un hombre alto de tez casi pálida y cabello largo además de una mirada realmente lasciva me hizo parar bruscamente quedándose frente a mi, trate de hacerme aun lado y el me obstruyo el paso.

─ ¿Esta bien esta Orochimaru-sama? ─ Una segunda voz se hizo presente y me di cuenta que eran dos.

─ Es una niñata…pero esta bien Kabuto─ contesto, su voz masculina, baja y rasposa me dio miedo, eche dos pasos hacia atrás y cuando estaba dispuesta a correr el tal Kabuto me tomo con fuerza azotándome contra la pared.

─Ahh.. ─ trate de gritar pero tapo mi boca y me tomo fuertemente, yo trataba de forcejear pero era inútil, Kabuto estaba detrás de mi tomando mis manos, trataba de dar patadas pero todo era completamente en vano, el miedo se hizo presente en mí, ese tal orochimaru comenzó a manosearme por encima de la tela y esto me hizo caer en pánico, maldecí la hora en que se me ocurrió salir de mi casa.

Realmente ese tipo de hombres eran asquerosos.

Entre forcejeos y pasos apretados fuimos a parar a un callejón totalmente obscuro, el más joven seguía tomándome por detrás, se recargo en la pared y el cuerpo del paliducho viejo se recargo sobre mí quedando mi cuerpo entre los dos.

La desesperación me estaba acorralando más y más, tenía que salir de esta situación, la mano de aquel joven en mi boca me dio la "Maravillosa" idea de morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, la sangre me supo realmente indigente en mi boca, era la sangre de un delincuente.

─Maldita…─ Cuando estaba apunto de acomodarme un buen puñetazo el más viejo lo paro en seco.

─No seas estúpido…no lo hagas─ entonces al que mordí, saco una pistola y la puso en mi cabeza. Ahí fue donde todo esfuerzo por salir se esfumo. Ahora si era de vida o muerte, me quede quieta respirando pesadamente mientras Kabuto quitaba su mano lentamente, pero aún así me tenía bien sujeta.

─Así me gusta…si te quedas así de quietecita te gustará─ dijo con un tono de voz realmente estremecedor, el arma en mi cabeza y su lengua en mi cuello. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Yo solo quería pensar claramente y ahora me pasaba eso.

Tuve ganas de llorar cuando iba desabrochando mi pantalón, y al fin di por perdida mi virginidad cuando tentaleo con sus manos asquerosas la parte más intima de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, como tampoco paraban las manos de Kabuto de masajear desde atrás mis pechos.

─De…déjenme en paz…por favor, por favor, si quieren dinero yo les puedo dar todo lo que quieran─ Rogaba entre lagrimas... ─ Pero por favor déjenme ir─ No hicieron caso a mis ruegos, y cuando observe como es que el tal Orochimaru se desabrochaba el pantalón dejando a la vista aquel bulto lo único que pude hacer fue gritar sin importar la pistola en mi cabeza.

─¡Ayúdenme! ─ Fue lo que grite, de pronto como si de un milagro se tratase mi salvación estaba cerca.

─¿Qué? ¿Quién anda allí? ─ Otra vez aquella voz, sentí que me liberaba al escuchar la voz aunque aun siguiera entre las asquerosas manos de aquellos dos. Cuando la figura se hizo visible al principio del callejón aquellos dos me soltaron y echaron a correr empujando al hombre. Me tape rápidamente y me desplome debido al miedo, nervios o yo que se, puesto que no sabia cuantos sentimientos estaban apretados en mi.

─¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ─ Cuando me di cuenta era el primo de Hinata. ─¿Sakura? ─ Yo estaba al borde del colapso, no me había dado cuenta que estaba aun temblando, me tendió la mano y yo me abalance contra él buscando protección, sentí como se quedo consternado y lentamente me rodeo con sus brazos.

─Me quisieron violar esos dos…─ dije aun temblando.

─¿Estas bien verdad? ¿No te hicieron más? ─ pregunto esta vez preocupado. ─Porque mi prima me mataría─

─Solo me manosearon los hijos de puta…─ No me había dado cuenta de las palabras de Neji Hyuga, mi salvador y de los únicos hombres de los que no considere repugnantes.

Desde esa noche, comenzó una ideología…se podría decir que Feminista, para mí los hombres eran una escoria, todos absolutamente todos, ya había estado rodeada mis 17 años de vida de hombres estúpidos, traicioneros y repugnantes…así que llegue a una conclusión…

Las mujeres nos comprendemos mejor, somos más delicadas y lindas, elegantes y discretas, sabemos lo que nos gusta, así que …¿Por qué necesitar de hombres depravados?, que nos traicionen y jueguen con nosotras, ...Es mejor enamorarse de las mujeres…a pesar de que ya seas una.

Y empezó el infierno de mis padres y también el mío…Mi nueva _Personalidad_ era orientada hacía un concepto vago sobre la feminidad y su dominio inverosímil e imaginario entre el sexo opuesto.

* * *

N/A: Que pedO banda? No ma yo si no tengO madRe...mira hasta cuandO vine a actualizaR este pinche fiC, hahaha no ps esque no tenía inspiraciOn, falta de tiempO, weba, hahaha y muchos otros baChes de escritoRa. Pero ahora juRo, mi priOridad seRa acabaR este Sasusaku, hahaha que ya desde cuandO me atoRmenta. Y Ps la neta pinche Sakura hahaha a mi si me gustaRia que orochi-sama y kabuto ps me hicieran eso hahaha no ma choro, bueno solo de joven orochimaru, la neta si staba bueno hahaha :D

Pido una disculpa, y pues espeRo que les este gustandO, debo de aclaRar que nO es yuRi hahaha y pues estaRe actualizandO entRe 1 y 2 zemanas de por mediO para ya nO abandOnarlo tanto :)

Comentario, zugeneRencia, chizme, Reclamo, mentada de madRe (si me la merezco por abandonarlo tanto tiempo) en la cajita de abajO que dice Reviews! pleese dejen, eso alienta mucho a seguiR :D.

Ps saludOz al barriO y a toda mi Banda de nahualees!

**Come Narufurtas y Sasuverduras. No te metas Orochidrogas y paRa el kaRindengue utiliza el fabulOzo Sasusaku-repelente **(ya me inventaRe mi propia frase hahaha) SayonaRa. Se cuidan y lOz queRo mucho.


	4. Voyeur

_Voyeur: Persona que gusta o que busca la excitación sexual, mirando a otras personas en situaciones eróticas. _

* * *

**Voyeur.**

**.**

─Señorita…¿No cree que ya fue demasiado tiempo?...ha sido ya mes y medio y no quiere hablar, usted sabe, yo estoy aquí para ayudarle, para eso he estudiado─

─ Y para eso le pagan…─ Me miró con aquellos ojos cansados.

Era una de esas consultas más. Ya estaba harta, realmente harta. Hacía un mes y medio que me habían llevado con ese médico, un tal psicólogo. ¡Tonterías! Yo no estaba dispuesta a contarle mi vida a un extraño…y me vale si para eso estudio. A mi parecer, era algo absurdo que otra persona escuchara tus problemas, tu vida y según ellos solucionaran. Creo que los psicólogos de la vida son los amigos.

Ese día estaba ya harta de todo. Una vez a la semana era estar con aquel Doctor. No me importaba si le decía a mis padres si hablaba o no, ya tenia 17 años…Estaba grandecita ¿No?. Todo este asunto con el doctor Asuma Sarutobi me tenia harta. Yo nunca hablaba y él me hacia preguntas de todo tipo que contestaba con si o no.

─Mire doctor…yo no quiero hablar de mis problemas, de mi vida intima con los demás…No es ético de mi, y siento que es algo absurdo. Yo estoy bien…mis padres son los que necesitan la consulta, se la pasan peleando y haciendo cualquier teatrito…en especial mi Madre.

─Sakura…tu eres la que importas…porque eres la que recibe todo el coraje de los dos─ Sus palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos y me sentara bien en el diván, lo observe fijamente…No había pensado en eso, yo creía que todos en la casa éramos independientes y me hice a la idea de que los problemas de mis padres a mi jamás me afectarían.

Observe como su mirada brillo cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me quede callada.

─ No me importa si me afecta o no…yo estoy bien, no soy ninguna psicópata, ni he matado o cometido delitos…estoy bien─ Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir habló.

─ Se que te besaste con una chica─ Voltee enojada y lo observe fulminándolo con la mirada.

─ ¡Y ha usted que carajos le importa! Estamos en pleno siglo XXI…¿Es malo?...¡Oh! Si es tan malo como usted cuando se coge a su mujer─ Y azote la puerta, sin importar, Ah como me tenían harta con ese asunto, y entre más pensaba en eso, las ganas por estar con Hinata Hyuga eran más insaciables.

Llegue a mi casa más relajada. Como de costumbre no había nadie más que la ama de llaves. Me tire en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. En eso sonó el teléfono.

─ Hey…Sakura…no le entiendo a la tare de Física, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa para que me ayudes? ─ La voz chillona de Yamanaka sonaba del otro lado.

─ Si…claro─

Fui a mi habitación y prendí el ordenador. Al menos era buena en la escuela, y sin querer sabia muy bien de Física. Fue cuestión de minutos cuando Ino llego a mi casa.

─¿Esta tu padre? ─ fue lo primero que dijo antes de saludarme.

─Aún no llega─ no me paso por la cabeza preguntarle el porque.

─Etto…Sakura, no te importaría si me quedo contigo esta noche ¿Verdad? ─

─Claro que no… y a mis padres tampoco, no te preocupes─ Era de esperarse que se quedara, era todo un problemario de Física y no acabaríamos temprano. Así que comenzamos, explique las formulas y las conversiones. Ino entendió mas o menos pero después de arduas horas de trabajo acabamos a la una de la mañana.

─Uff…por fin hemos acabado─

─¿Quieres de cenar? ─ le pregunte mientras cerraba todas las páginas en el ordenador y dejaba la barra limpia.

─ Umm…no, ¿Y que ya apagaras tu computadora? ─

─Es algo tarde y mañana nos levantaremos temprano, es mejor ir a dormir ya─ dije con algo de sueño.

─ Oye…─dijo apenas audible con un ligero sonrojo.

─¿Si? ─

─¿Alguna vez has visto…pornografía? ─

─¿Ehh?...claro que no sucia…─ En su cara se formo una sonrisa casi aterradora, con un aura perverso, de un salto estuvo frente al computador y busco.

─Hey que te pasa…no quiero verlo─

─Vamos…yo tampoco la he visto, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Acaso tu no? ─

─ Claro que no…─ dije más seria aunque, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, tenia una ligera curiosidad.

─Vamos…solo un poco─ Me miro con aquellos ojos azules y yo no dije nada pero interpreto mi gesto como aceptación.

Comenzó a buscar e inexperta dio a la primera opción de la página. Mujeres desnudas, tocándose y haciendo una falsa expresión de placer. Hizo clic en un video. Aquella muchacha, parecía de nuestra edad, solo que maquillada y con el cabello pintado rubio, estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, un hombre que se veía mucho mayor a ella comenzó a penetrarla por atrás, tomaba su trasero florido y entraba y salía sin consideración alguna, ella mantenía una expresión de falso placer, se apreciaba como apretaba los dientes, el hombre hizo mas lenta las embestidas y otro hombre más joven se arrodillo frente a ella, la obligo a que engullera en su boca aquel miembro grueso y palpitante, apenas y cabía en su pequeña boca, se aprecio muy bien cuando cerro los ojos con asco, entonces el hombre de atrás volvió a sus embestidas fuertes y constantes, mientras que el de enfrente tomaba sus cabellos y la obligaba a tratar de imitar el movimiento que hacia atrás.

Observe con horror lo que le hacían, se veía realmente asqueroso, voltee a mirar a Ino que miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

─Ino-cerda…quita eso ya─

─Ya va a acabar…solo un poco más─ A pesar de todo, de todas las ansias de vomitar, tenía una imperiosa necesidad por seguir viendo. Era la primera vez, él tan solo imaginarme en el lugar de la muchacha me estremeció por completo.

La mujer apretó los ojos y saco el miembro de su boca mientras tosía de lado, y aún así el hombre buscaba su rostro para empaparla, se corrió por completo en su cara con aquel líquido blanquecino espeso y el de atrás le dio una fuerte embestida mientras se aferraba a ella.

─Realmente asqueroso…─ murmure mientras cerraba la página.

─ No si lo haces con la persona que quieres…─

─Aún así no deja de ser asqueroso…no se como me convenciste de hacerlo─

─Naa…vamos Sakura, tu también tenias curiosidad─ decía mientras me codeaba. ─Además ¿Te digo una cosa? Es algo natural y algo que me gusta ver─

─ Si pero ahora me he asqueado por completo y a mi no me gusto nada esto─

─Ya te dije…no es tan malo si lo haces con la persona que amas…─

─Carajo…Ino, a esa mujer se le notaba a leguas que ni siquiera quería, además, la humillaron ¿No entiendes? Por páginas como esas los hombres toman a las mujeres como juguetes sexuales, buscan solo sexo, mira tan solo como la ha humillado ¡Corriéndose en su cara mientras ella tosía! ─

─No es para que te enojes Sakura…─ La observe. Suspire cansada y me fui al baño a cambiar y lavarme los dientes, luego a la cama, ella me siguió, por fortuna mi cama era una matrimonial.

Esas imágenes se me habían quedado grabadas. ¿Así era el mundo? Por primera vez en mi vida, había visto al mundo desnudo y desenfrenado…y me aterro.

Ahora comprendía el porque mis compañeros se juntaban todos en bola para ver un video de celular. Todos con aquellas sonrisas bobaliconas y las pupilas al máximo brillo. ¡Era la humillación total!. Ganas me daban de jalarle los pelos a aquellas mujerzuelas, porque se merecían ese titulo cuando se dejaban hacer todo tipo de perversión. Nunca generalice, pero, había que ser muy descarada y guarra para atreverse a que las grabaran y que todo el mundo las vieran…porque Internet era todo el mundo.

Y los hombres con su estúpida excusa que eran más animales, que eran instintos ¡Que instintos ni que patrañas! Tienen conciencia del bien y el mal, de sensatez y cinismo, pero el grado de depravación era alto, además de que no dudaba que algunas de esas mujeres, ni siquiera sabia que la habían grabado en el éxtasis, porque ¡Hasta porno casero había. Y con eso deteste a los hombres mucho más…

La semana paso tranquila…sin percances, mis exámenes eran de los mejores. Y eso le llenaba de envidia a varios. Volví al consultorio del Dr. Asuma Sarutobi, esta vez con un tema de que hablar.

─¿Cómo has estado Sakura? ─

─Bien…he tenido muy buenas notas…─ le dije amablemente. Parecía ser que el incidente de la semana pasada, había quedado en el olvido, me sentí con la necesidad de decirle lo que me ocurría pero antes debía de pedirle algo.

─Emm…Doc, yo le debo una disculpa por lo de la semana pasada, fui muy grosera, pero es que hay temas que me hacen enfadar fácilmente─

─No te preocupes…─ Dijo mientras me sonreía.

─Disculpe... Doc, ¿Usted que opina de la pornografía? ─ Le dije así, regañe mi conciencia cuando me di cuenta de lo absurda que había sonado…Además él era un profesionista, seguro que me tacharía de sucia después de tan espontanea pregunta.

─Creo que es una necesidad, que nos hemos creado…a nadie le gusta hablar de esos temas pero son muy cotidianos hoy en día, además de que a veces son algo degradantes…─ Le sonreí al escuchar esto último, el también pensaba lo mismo que yo.

─Eso mismo pienso yo…solo degradan─ Dije con aire heroico.

─Sakura…yo quiero que me veas como un amigo…no como un psicólogo, ni como un extraño que solo te ayuda porque le pagan…todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres una persona interesante─

─ Vaya Doc, solo con que no se enamore de mi─ reí ante mi comentario, él también lo hizo.

Eso fue el principio, un nuevo principio. Le conté todo a Sarutobi, le conte desde mi niñez, hasta el beso con Hinata, cuando me trataron de violar y por ultimo la situación en la que Ino Yamanaka me metió. Todo el tiempo al transcurso de mí platica, hable de todo, solo hable y hable mientras él escuchaba atentamente, a veces sonreía y muy discretamente escribía algunas cosas. No me importó, estaba disfrutando de esa charla que parecía más un monologo abierto al publico sobre mi vida. Me sentí tan bien, era una sensación de tranquilidad, de estar completa y desahogada. Al final de la consulta, lo abrace y le sonreí.

─Muchas Gracias Doc…─

─Llámame Asuma…─

─Bien nos vemos la semana que viene…Asuma-san─ Salí del edificio y cuando iba dando la vuelta en uno de los pasillos choque con alguien.

─Auch…─ dije mientras echaba un paso hacia atrás.

─Lo siento mucho señorita…no fue mi intención─ Cuando lo observe, me quede sin decir nada, era un hombre…hipnotizante, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Era un poco más alto que yo, su piel daba el efecto de ser medio bronceada pero sin aquel brillo exuberante, unos ojos negros que sostenían a una mirada misteriosa, su cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta baja y lo más característico…unas pronunciadas ojeras, que lejos de hacerlo ver mal, lo hacían ver…guapo.

─Soy Itachi…─ me extendió la mano y la tome.

─Sakura…─

─Mucho gusto…disculpa, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el consultorio del Dr. Sasuke Uchiha? ─

─Umm…lo siento pero no se cual sea, llevo poco tiempo aquí…y nunca lo había oído mencionar─

En eso, una voz masculina y potente se escucho en el casi solo vestíbulo por el que andaba.

─Oh ya veo…bueno muchas gracias─ y se fue por el pasillo. Iba vestido de negro, tenía una figura encantadora a pesar de las telas. Seguí mi camino con una ligera sonrisa, iba muy feliz por la calle, entre el océano de gente, cruzando las calles y sus edificios que parecían alcanzar el cielo.

De pronto, mientras yo comenzaba a pensar que la vida no era tan mala como se veía, que podía sobrevivir en ella y que podría desafiar a su sagrada inquisición social, observé algo que no me agrado del todo.

Si mis ojos no me engañaban, era Ino, la rubia Ino Yamanaka, mi amiga y compañera, la que se había quedado a dormir una noche anterior, y su ardiente acompañante, el que con fervor le acariciaba el trasero y apretaba un pecho en aquella retirada esquina…Era mi padre.

X

X

X

─Me importa un carajo ¡Yo soy Psiquiatra! ─

─Si, pero puedes hacerte cargo de ella, además eres el único en que confió─

Suspire cansado, me haría cargo de una niñata de17 años ¡Yo! Un psiquiatra reconocido en los mejores hospitales mentales del mundo ¡Ya había pasado la etapa de consultas y pláticas! Además era una chiquilla.

─Vamos Sasuke-kun…no te hará daño ejercitarte de nuevo en consulta─

─Esta bien…pero que quede claro, no la tratare como tu Asuma…¡Soy su doctor, no su amigo! ─

─Lo entiendo, pero ¡Ah! ─ se quejo ─ Ahora que empezaba a ser migas con ella, ocurre esto─

─ Dile que mi consulta con ella será los mismos días que tu y la misma hora, solo que el consultorio 18 del tercer piso─

─Vale se lo diré─ Se fue. Me quede algo frustrado, ahora que estaba a la mitad, haciendo un análisis a un asesino en serie, que se había echo pasar por doctor, ahora que estaba más que entretenido con sus retorcidas ideas de brujería, ocurría esto, una niñita se aparecía.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

─Adelante…─

─ Hola hermano─ él y sus formalidades. De la puerta apareció Itachi, mi hermano mayor, un agente de policía.

─ Hola…─

─¿Qué tienes? ─ decía mientras se sentaba frente a mi en el escritorio.

─Nada…─ Dije tratando de calmar mi molestia

─Vaya que tienen pacientes bonitas aquí…─ Lo mire y el sonrió inocentemente como lo solía hacer ─Me acabo de encontrar con una…─

─ ¿A que vienes? ─No me interesaban sus conquistas, mi hermano seria el mejor del mundo, pero su defecto y debilidad eran las mujeres. En ese tiempo se enredo con una, una tal Shizuka y antes de ella había una pelirroja llamada Tayuya.

─ Vengo por los informes de Orochimaru─

─ ¡Ah! Eso, lo había olvidado─ Le di el folder y él solo le dio una hojeada.

─ Muy bien…pues me voy hermano, nos veremos luego─ Él tenia su apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad, donde tenia a su conquista de ojos azules, una agente de policía igual que él. Ahora lo que nos mantenía unidos era el caso de Orochimaru. Un loco al que teníamos que analizar debido a su genialidad en medicina, pero eso lo llevo a hacer experimentos de todo tipo con los más crueles recursos y a tener indicios de ser un depravado sexual, pues tan solo la forma brutal en la que se masturbaba cuando apenas y le soltaban las manos, lo destapaban como presunto violador.

El mundo estaba sumido en un agujero negro sin fondo, cada paciente llegaba con ideas retorcidas por lo regular escondiendo el _Voyeur_ que llevaba por dentro.

* * *

N/A: hOLa banda.! hahaha si otra vez mucho tiempo sin subir, pero es que Ah, malditas rubricas hahaha bien, pues espero que les haya gustadO el capi. Y este va dedicado pa' Sora-nii. Haha zora-ni yo quiero un Hei :). Haha y pinche inO-cerda, le gusta ver la poRno.

Comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, chisme, mentada de madRe en reviews.! Onegai dejen. eso alienta a seguir :D

haha ze la pazan chidO en eztos punchiz punchiz de añO nuevo. Les deseo el mejor de los exitOz el año que viene y a echaRle ganaz he.!

SayonaRa. Hei te amO..!


	5. Delirio

_Delirio: Estado de exitación que no obedece a razon ni a la propia voluntad._

* * *

**Delirio.**

**.**

─¡¿Qué carajos? ─ Observe la escena, parpadee para romper una falsa ilusión, una que no existía. Ese de ahí era mi padre que toqueteaba con pasión a la que era mi mejor amiga: Ino Yamanaka.¿Acaso era un _delirio_? ¿Tan mal estaba? Un asco me inundo por dentro, sentí que mi corazón latía desesperadamente y la cabeza me iba a reventar, me voltee y eche a caminar rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo ¿A dónde? No lo sabía.

Respiraba pesadamente, tantas ideas abordaron mi mente, una repulsión instantánea "¿Desde cuando?...¿Desde cuando Ino salía con mi padre?" No quise imaginarme la expresión de mi madre al enterarse, comencé a caminar y caminar hasta que llegue al único lugar que podría confiar, a la residencia Hyuga.

Toque el timbre tratando de esconder mi desesperación, un nudo en mi garganta se formaba.

─¿Sí? ─

─Disculpe…vengo a ver a la señorita Hinata Hyuga─

─Oh…pase por aquí, en un momento baja─

─Claro─

Me hicieron esperar en el salón, sentía las mejillas ardiendo por la rabia, apretaba los labios y los puños como si fuera a golpear a alguien y quería golpear a mi padre y a la cerda de Ino. Cuando escuche la suave y melodiosa voz de Hinata, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, incluso por un momento sentí que iba a parar.

─Hola Sakura-chan…─

La mire como una niña berrinchuda, haciendo mi rabieta, y sin nada que decir me lance a llorar a sus brazos, sentí que era lo único que podía consolarme, lo único en lo que podía apoyarme era en la hyuga.

─¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ─ pregunto mientras también correspondía a mi abrazo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando aún lado de ella hacia su habitación, cerro la puerta y nos sentamos en la cama mientras yo sentía la cabeza estallar.

─¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así? ─

─Ino…¡Hinata! ─ grite su nombre amargamente ─...¡Ino es amante de mi padre! ─ le grite a todo pulmón sin poderme contener, las lagrimas de indignación mojaban mi rostro y picaban mi piel a su rastro, eran tibias, me mordí el labio hasta hacerlo casi sangrar mientras ella abrió los ojos casi desorbitados y se llevo una mano a su boca intentando mantener sus modales ante una vulgar como yo.

Se quedo callada y lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearme con aquellos brazos tan delicados, yo no me opuse, sentía que era lo que me salvaba del vacio, de aquella caída libre, el alma y mi preciado orgullo se habían ido hasta los pies, aquellas escenas me fueron repugnantes y para colmo cada que cerraba los ojos se repetían con nitidez en mi mente atormentándome y destruyendo la dignidad que acaba de recuperar.

─ ¡Los hombres son nefastos! ─ dije como si aquella frase dejara salir un poquito de toda la rabia que me cargaba. Ella solo me apretó más contra sí, no decía nada y me sobaba el brazo en un acto casi maternal.

Su habitación no era nada parecida a la mía, era totalmente blanca combinada con colores tenues y pastel, aquella cama en medio de la habitación con cuadros y decoraciones, un ropero de madera perfectamente pintado de blanco, un ventanal que dejaba ver el "vecindario" y dejaba que aquel sol de verano se colara perfectamente iluminándolo todo.

─ No te preocupes…aquí estoy yo─ me comento, con aquella voz dulce, como si arrastrara las palabras, la mire y aquel rostro casi de porcelana tenía el ligero rubor natural en las mejillas. Me pareció tan tierna…¡Ah! Como hubiera querido que ella estuviera siempre para mi…pero era imposible, algo inalcanzable…un sueño.

Aquella cara bonita, aquel rubor tierno me hicieron sacar una sonrisa que deslumbro en el mar de lagrimas que estaba echa. Suspire…la vida era tan patética, los humanos éramos tan frágiles, tan emocionales…tan idiotas.

Me hice un ovillo en su cálidos brazos, no quería que él momento acabara, no quería que me dejara de abrazar.

─ Hinata-sama…─ interrumpieron del otro lado de la puerta. Me soltó y volví a estar en la realidad, una dura realidad que recalcaba en mi mente que los hombres, el instinto masculino por el placer…era a veces demasiado degradante.

─ Estoy muy ocupada…─

─Oh lo siento Hinata-sama─ y resonaron en el vestíbulo elegante que no dejaba de tener el toque de nuestra tradición oriental, aquellos pasos alejándose pesadamente. Los ojos perlas de Hinata rodaron para mirarme, observe aquel brillo y aquella mueca de confusión "¿Acaso me veía tan mal? ¿Tan desecha?" era lo que cruzaba por mi mente.

─ Sakura…la verdad, no se que decirte, nunca me lo imagine…yo…─

─Descuida Hinata-chan…es solo que…necesito desahogarme…Iba todo tan bien, hoy por fin hice migas con mi psicólogo, le conté todo y cuando iba saliendo me choque con un chico guapo…creo que se llamaba…Itachi…si Itachi ese era su nombre y cuando iba saliendo del edificio, a una cuadras me encontré con aquella escena…Ino…era Ino y la melena negra de mi padre y sus manos, y aquel traje eran totalmente inconfundibles…─ le conté mas tranquila, recuperando la respiración por medio de suspiros sin permiso y con los ojos adoloridos y de una sensación de tenerlos chiquitos.

─Oh, es terrible todo esto…ni siquiera se que pensar de Yamanaka…ella, ella que tiene buenas calificaciones, ni siquiera se como le hace, siempre es de las mejores y la consentida de varios maestros…esa Yamanaka…─

─¡Ja!...si, ahora que lo veo, seguro esta con las mejores notas y no por el sudor de su frente…es por el sudor de sus nalgas…es una…─

─¡Sakura! ¡No hables así! ¡Fue tu amiga! ─ Me quede callada, la mire y la quijada se me fue al piso, aquellas palabras, aquellas que había dicho eran mi grandioso léxico. ¿Refinado no creen?

─Lo siento Hinata…yo…yo─

─Comprendo, estas enojada─ Hinata Hyuga era simplemente genial, tan elegante, tan bonita, tan disciplinada por sus familiares, la familia Hyuga de perfecta estampa aristocrática. Era hermosa.

─¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? ─ pregunte con ansias de saber que la elegante Hyuga me diera una respuesta sensata, porque si por mi fuera, yo hubiera halado de los pelos a Yamanaka y a mi padre darle una buena bofetada.

─ Debes hablarlo primero con tu madre…cuéntale lo que viste y lleguen a una solución juntas─

"¡Mi madre! ¡Pobre de mi madre!". No había pensado en ella, su reacción y ¡Ay Dios! Así como era, iba seguro a desmayarse. Adema de que yo en ella ni había pensado como decírselo, la desecha era yo.

─ Esta bien…─ Suspire resignada…no quería que llegara la noche, iba a ser una discusión muy fuerte, porque ahora sí, yo no me quedaría callada, ahora habría de abrirle los ojos a una sumisa mujer.

Me despedí de Hinata, comencé a caminar por las calles del lujoso residencial en el que se encontraba la propiedad.

"Mandaré el mundo a la mierda" Eso fue lo que pensé, ¿Qué más daba? Si así era vivir, si eso era a lo que llamaban vida, entonces no la quería. Si, era cierto que estaba llena de lujos, que una vez mi padre estuvo en la prestigiosa revista, aquella donde se dan a conocer las fortunas de los más "Desafortunados" del mundo, ¡porque él dinero como corrompía! Y eso no me servía de nada, no era feliz…yo no tenía lo que en verdad quería.

Llegue a la casa y para mi mala suerte ahí estaba mi padre.

─ Hola Hija…¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ─

─ Bien…─ conteste cortante, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de darle aquel beso en la mejilla ni verle a los ojos…aquellos ojos iguales a los míos. Con zancadas grandes y rápidas me quise ir a mi habitación, pero cuando yo daba por ganada una mínima batalla, cuando mi coraje me lo estaba tragando habló con aquella voz imponente que solo él tiene.

─¿No me vas a saludar? ─ Con la mirada lo fulminé, quería darle una paliza. Arrastrando los pies fui hasta el sofá italiano donde estaba sentado con la corbata floja y una parte de la camisa sin fajar. Trate de no pensar que eso lo había echo Yamanaka. Cuando la piel de su mejilla, ya madura y rasposa debido a la nueva barba que le nacía, chocó contra mi piel me dio escalofríos, me asquee por completo.

─¿Qué tienes? ─

─ Nada…─ trataba de mantenerme decente , trataba de ser una imitación de Hinata Hyuga, pero era una imitación mala y barata, aquel coraje, aquel asco y le indignidad se colgaban de mi alma y me daban ganas de apalearlos a Yamanaka y mi Padre.

─ Tienes algo…dime ¿Qué te pasa? ─ me jaló del brazo y me obligo a sentarme aún lado de él. Me echo el brazo al hombro. Tan cerca, tan…tan él. Indescriptible con palabras, debía de admitir que mi padre era guapo, aquel aroma a hombre y su mirada verde que desafiaba, al fin y al cabo un empresario.

Suspire y apreté los labios conteniéndome todo lo que podía, todas las ansias de gritarle.

─Jum…no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada─

─ Sabes una cosa Sakura…desde hace mucho tiempo que he sentido que tu y yo simplemente ahora somos como dos desconocidos─

─ ¿Apenas te das cuenta? ─ Observe como sus ojos cambiaron a un semblante abrumador cuando le dije eso. Le había dolido y de algún u otro modo, hubo un sentimiento que me taladró en la mente cuando observe aquella mirada taciturna.

─ Todavía recuerdo el día que naciste…tu madre siempre quiso que sacaras mi cabello y los ojos pardos de ella, y fue totalmente al revés─ Sonaba mas relajado.

─ Papá…yo siempre me di cuenta que tu engañaste a mi madre…ya estoy grandecita, tengo 17 años, me he dado cuenta que has cometido muchos errores con ella─ Sus ojos jade se abrieron más al escucharme, esta vez me estaba tragando todo odio que sintiera, sería como hinata, pensé que esa sería la reacción que tendría si estaba en una situación similar y trate de sonar como "gente civilizada".

─ Sakura…─

─Papá, yo también he cometido errores, pero este día en especial, en este jodido día, tu mataste el poco respeto que te tenía─ observe como fruncía el ceño y aquella exquisita expresión de confusión lo invadía. ─ Hoy vi como tu…estabas besando a Yamanaka─ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se entrecortó y me miró expectante, como sorprendido de no soltarle una cachetada y gritarle lo cerdo y repugnante que había sido.

─ Hija…yo─

─ Nada papá…hoy en la cena hablaremos sobre todo esto con mamá…─ me levante mucho más tranquila decidida a ir a mi habitación cuando sentí como me detuvo del brazo.

─¡No! ¡no hija!, por favor, no se lo cuentes a tu madre…─

─ Papá lo que hiciste no tiene justificación y no solo tienes la culpa tu, también la tiene Ino, ¡podría ser tu hija! ¿Qué pensarías si yo me acostara con el señor Inoichi? ¿He? No sabes las ganas que me estoy tragando de golpearlos y gritarles, pero soy una señorita ¡y de sociedad! Y eso no lo hacemos nosotras, así que papá, tenemos que enfrentar nuestros problemas─ Toda esa bola de idioteces eran una buena salida, pero analizándolas eran verdad, todo ese teatrito que yo estaba montando era verdad.

─Hija…no, no puedes hacerme eso─ esta vez se arrodillo a lo que yo me sorprendí ─Por favor, por favor no se lo digas, te juro que dejo a Yamanaka en paz, pero no se lo digas, no la quiero perder─

─Papá hace mucho tiempo que nos perdiste─ le dije mientras me agachaba a su altura y de una manera extraña le acariciaba la mejilla ─ Es hora de acabar con todo esto que nos hace mal…─

─ Hija, si le dices eso a tu madre…ella se puede poner muy mal─

─ Yo estaré ahí para apoyarla, estoy enfadada contigo pero eres mi padre y no puedo odiarte─ Creo que ese día estaba con ganas de socializar, había hablado con el psicólogo, hoy mi boca tenía la rienda suelta. Mi padre me miraba con suplica.

─ Sakura…no, no me entiendes, tu madre…tu mamá─ se calló un momento como dudando de lo que me iba a decir y la tensión de los dos en ese silencio casi mortal se hizo mas que presente ─ tu mamá esta enferma del corazón…cualquier noticia grave podría matarla─

─¡¿Qué? ─ grite mientras me levantaba como una fiera ─¡¿Qué has dicho papá? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? ─

─No queríamos preocuparte…─

La tan sola idea de perder a mi madre, de que un día amaneciera muerta en su habitación, en aquella sola y fría habitación que era para dos y solo dormía ella, me estremeció por completo, comencé a llorar, ya no aguantaba, ya no podía más. Había sido un día demasiado fuerte para mí.

Me deje caer en el sofá y me lleve las manos a los ojos tratando de esconder con vergüenza mis lagrimas, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, pero simplemente el alma ya la tenia echada a perder, mi papá se sentó aun lado y me abrazo, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, sin quererlo, sin pensarlo también lo abrace mientras lloraba y lloraba por mi madre y por que ahora gracias a ella, estaba yo condenada a callar algo tan indignante. ¡Un vil chantaje de la vida! Yo, yo que quería romper las cadenas de pensamientos, yo que quería destrozar toda hipocresía, me pasaba esto ¡menuda idiotez! Ahora tendría que quedarme callada si es que no quería que mi madre muriera.

─ Papá ¡Escuchame bien! Si te vuelvo a ver con Yamanaka, si tan solo me entero de que ustedes dos tienen contacto ¡Escúchalo bien! Me llevo a mi madre, y no sabrás donde estaremos, ¿¡Oíste! Dentro de unos meses cumplo 18 y me meteré a asuntos de la empresa, pero si escucho que tu y esa puta se siguen viendo, ¡venderé mis acciones a los Hyuga! ─

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, los Hyuga también comenzaban ha hacerle competencia a mi padre, Hiashi y él se hablaban por pura hipocresía.

─ Hija…te juro que la dejare en paz, pero por favor no digas nada de esto a tu madre─

─ Es un trato…─ le estire la mano y nos dimos un apretón como si de verdad fuéramos empresarios.

Indignada, con una presión en el pecho fue como subí a mi habitación ¡carajo! Ahora no solo tendría que tragarme todo el coraje de no gritarles sus idioteces en la cara, ahora también tendría que ser cómplice "¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?" fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de caer dormida, como una maldita complice, ahogandome entre mis propios reproches.

X

X

X

─¡¿Qué? ¡No me diga esto! ¡yo necesito de su ayuda! ¡no se puede ir! ─ escuchaba su voz femenina con aquella exasperación mientras Asuma trataba de calmarla. Asuma y mi nueva paciente estaban en el vestíbulo, fuera de mi oficina mientras yo sin quererlo pero si con aquellas ansias escuchaba aquella discusión entre paciente y doctor.

─No sabe lo que me ha pasado toda esta semana ¡carajo! La vida es tan injusta ─ Vaya, mi nueva paciente era como la mayoría, odiaban la vida y sus regalitos envueltos en problemas.

─No, no quiero ningún doctor nuevo, yo lo quiero a usted ¡Digame donde quedara su nueva oficina! Si es necesario ¡Ire hasta allá!...¿Que? ¡¿Inglaterra? ¡Ah! ─ escuche como se quejo, la voz de Asuma casi no era audible pero por su casi monologo de ella sabía lo que ocurría. Un momento de silencio y de incertidumbre para mí, de pronto tocaron la puerta.

─ Adelante─ Apareció la cara de Asuma algo desconcertada y como avisándome que ella iba a ser un problema. Pense que la mujer iba a ser de esas robustas, de esas que el autoestima esta por los suelos por sus grandes y voluminosas carnes y aquellas caras y facciones chiquitas que se veían sin proporción alguna, de esas que la sociedad las hace desafortunadas y que abundan tanto en la ciudad.

─ Ven pasa…─ Asuma se hizo aún lado y cuando yo esperaba una mujer totalmente desaliñada apareció una joven, era alta de tez blanca, su cabello rosa y corto en algunas partes sin simetría alguna, algo extravagante pero se veía natural, su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado en unos senos medianos, sus caderas un poco pronunciadas y sus piernas estilizadas por aquel pantalón entubado con unos cortes que dejaban ver carne de sus muslos y aquel blusón que destapaba por completo uno de sus hombros y como detalle tal ves sensualista se veía el tirante negro de su sostén.

─¿Me curará? ─ fue lo primero que preguntó, yo di una repasada más a su cuerpo mientras sonreía ¿Ella iba a ser mi paciente? ¿La tendría encerrada conmigo dos horas a la semana? Algo dentro de mi se estremeció cuando me encontré con aquellos ojos jade que se veían que su vida era un verdadero enredadera…y con púas.

─ Tu sola te curarás…─ contesté y ella no paraba de mirarme con un sentimiento de superioridad.

─ Soy el Doctor Sasuke Uchiha…mucho gusto─ Me levanté y estire la mano, aún así era un par de centímetros mas alto que ella.

─ Sakura Haruno…y no me da nada de gusto que me cambien el doctor─ Dio su mano y nos dimos un apretón.

Asuma se despidió de nosotros dos, ella se recostó en el Diván Ingles de cuero marrón y cerró los ojos.

─ Vaya veo que ya te sabes la rutina…─

─No pienso hablar de mi vida con usted, y no me interrumpa que estoy pensando─

─ ¿Y que piensas? ─

─ ¡Que carajos el importa!...es mi vida no se meta─

─Soy tu doctor y tengo derecho a saberlo, además de que vivo de las intimidades de las otras personas─

─¿Usted cree que me importa? ─

─ ¡Ah! ¿Entonces no piensas hablar Sakura? ─ le llame por su nombre con un tono de voz mas alto, ella solo se quedó callada ignorándome así que me levante.

─ Pues bien, ¡tengo mejores asuntos que atender, a personas realmente enfermas, no a niñitas berrinchudas como tu! ─ Ella de un sentón se levantó y me miró confusa pero aún con esa agresividad. ─Así que no hagas ruido y déjame trabajar─ Me fui a mi escritorio y abrí la laptop, en eso recordé que quería unos papeles del estante, como si ella no estuviera ahí me levanté y los tome, pero no me di cuenta que una hoja con la fotografía del paciente se me había caído, ella miró la foto en el piso y pude darme cuenta como por un momento dejo de respirar, levantó la foto con cuidado como si la misma tomara vida y la observó mientras comenzaba de nuevo a respirar esta vez pesadamente.

─ Orochimaru…─ dejó escapar el nombre del susodicho de la foto y de mi paciente estrella.

─ ¿Le conoces? ─ Vi como en sus ojos se anidarón lagrimas, se llevó una mano a la boca y después dijo.

─ Este maldito intentó violarme…─

Me quede totalmente sorprendido, ¿Realmente ella conocía a Orochimaru? Ó ¿Era un _delirio_ de ella? No supe que pensar, esta paciente era tan interesante, tanto como el mismo orochimaru, y era tan bonita que no me quedaría solo en saber los problemas de vida…quería conocer más de ella…mejor dicho, toda su vida. Seguramente estaba yo tratando con un dulce _delirio_ de la crueldad humana.

* * *

N/A: HoLa.! banda! Ah no ma, ya 2011 hahaha chalez pues les pidO disculpa por no actualizaR pero otra vez andO de vacaciOnez porque he acabadO un zemeztre mas de Prepa haha y puz aqi andaRe actualizando. EspeRo que les este guztandO y que pOca madre de zakuRa que ze tiene que callar todo su odiO por zu Jefa haha. Y pinche doctorzitO de sasuke, hahaha la puzo en zu lugaR pero pz ahora ta el orochi ahí implicado y pz veRemos que paza :D hahaha ze cuidan loz quierO un puteRo y gracias a todos los que lO han zeguidO y dejen reviews :).

Comentario, Chisme, ReclamO, sugeRencia, mentaDa de madRe en Reviews.! ¡Dejen unO, ezo alienta a seguiR! :D

SayonaRa. Hei te amO..!


	6. Psicosis

_Psicosis: Pérdida del sentido o del juicio de la realidad. _

* * *

**Psicosis.**

**.**

Contuve mi respiración, y limpie las lágrimas anidadas en mis ojos. No quería que él me viera llorar.

─¿Qué dices?...¿Intento violarte? ─ Se puso de puntillas en el piso mientras me miraba fijamente. El doctor Sasuke Uchiha era realmente guapo, una imperiosa necesidad por verle a los ojos me invadió y cuando los miré me recordó al joven que me había encontrado una semana antes en el vestíbulo.

─¿Pasa algo? ─ Su voz profunda y varonil me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta la foto la tenía el en sus manos.

─ No…nada─ Suspire, él siguió en la misma posición mientras me miraba.

─Sakura…quiero que me cuentes todo sobre aquel incidente con Orochimaru…─ me dijo tan autoritario, yo lo mire mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Quién era él para obligarme?.

─ Bueno, si quieres no me meteré con asuntos tuyos, pero estoy en el caso Orochimaru y cualquier información sobre sus crímenes es relevante para nuestros estudios…─ Esta vez se levantó y siguió sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Bufé un poco molesta, pero hablaría todo lo que fuera porque mataran a ese maldito.

─Esta bien…se lo contaré…─ Y comencé a narrar los hechos de aquella noche.

X

X

X

─ Realmente creo que mi vida es un completo asco…no me sirve de nada ser hija de ricos, ni tener tantos lujos…Si yo fuera el diablo, me reiría de aquellos humanos que se matan y pelean por el dinero…por lo que irónicamente no tiene precio…─ Después de aquellas palabras tan ciertas comenzó la narración de aquella noche, ella estaba enamorada, pero no decía el nombre, solo lo trataba con los pronombres de él y ella, solo a Orochimaru y su cómplice los llamo por su nombre. Me quede cautivado en la forma de ver sus expresiones, su tono de voz que subía y bajaba, sus emociones reflejadas en aquellos ojos jade y sus movimientos.

¡Tenia tanta gracia!

Era fuerte, porque Sakura Haruno era una chica fuerte que por dentro era la más sensible y voluble mujer que se podría conocer. Acabo de contarme los sucesos de aquella noche y yo me quede con ganas de mas, de que siguiera con aquel monologo inverosímil.

─ Sakura…¿Por qué no me cuentas más de tu vida? ─

─¡Ja! ¡lo sabia!...usted utilizo esa escusa para sacarme más información ─ me quedé sorprendido ¿De donde sacaba eso? Definitivamente no confiaba en las personas.

─¿De verdad piensas eso niña?...Soy tu psiquiatra…deberías de confiar en mí…por si no lo sabes me puedes despedir si llegara a revelar información sobre un paciente…¡eso no es ético!¡ni profesional! ─

─Pues ni siquiera me interesa que es ético y que es profesional, el mundo esta sumido en la mierda como para seguir con tontas hipocresías…además de que…─ se calló en seco. Su boca se quedo boquiabierta mientras otra vez contenía la respiración.

─¿Qué pasa? ─

─Nada…es solo que yo no puedo criticar a la hipocresía…pues soy parte de ella─ Se cruzo de brazos evidentemente molesta. Yo me senté en el escritorio y la vi, había olvidado el trabajo pero es que tenia una necesidad por verla, era como si mis ojos solo quisieran concentrarse en ella. ¿Qué me pasaba? Era una simple paciente…como todas.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, de pronto un suspiro se escucho en todo el consultorio, me miro con aquellas orbes jade y dijo.

─ Lo siento doctor…no quiero tener mas problemas por mis caprichos…se lo contare todo…─

─Descuida Sakura…no pasa nada─ ¿De donde carajos había salido eso? Usualmente las ponía en su lugar a los pacientes berrinchudos como ella pero, esta vez era diferente muy diferente.

Ella se sentó en el Diván, solo recostada por si singular "Almohada" mientras yo estaba detrás de ella. Esa escena era tan rutinaria, tan conocida entre paciente y doctor. Entonces empezó el monologo de su vida mientras yo la escuchaba sin decir nada, solamente haciendo anotaciones de lo importante, de lo que impacto y repercutió en su vida.

Una familia desunida, una gran desilusión por su padre, el beso de su amor "platónico"-así lo llamo ella, no quiso mencionar su nombre- un intento de violación y callarse además de ser cómplice del engaño de su padre a su enferma madre.

Estaba demasiado confundida y a esto se le sumaba que quería poner fin a su manera. Estaba sorprendido, pocas pacientes…realmente muy pocas tenían un historial así de interesante.

─ Doctor ya ha acabado la consulta…es hora de que me vaya─ La mire sorprendido ¿Tan rápido había acabado?.

─Si…nos vemos la semana que viene…─ dije cortante como era mi actitud. Ella me miro un poco, sonrió tiernamente…me sorprendí para mis adentros "Después de una vida así…¿podía sonreír?" fue lo que cruzo por mi mente mientras abría la puerta del consultorio.

─Hasta luego…─ Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el vestíbulo.

X

X

X

─Hasta luego…─ le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras suspire. "¿Por qué accedí tan rápido a hablar?" era lo que pensaba, ese doctor…era muy cortante…no era para nada como Asuma, además ¿Quién le daba derecho de hablarme así?, no me parecía en lo absoluto…esa tarde planee que para la próxima semana sin tema de que hablar le pondría yo en su lugar ¡Sabría quien era Sakura Haruno!.

Llegué a mi casa…eran las 5 de la tarde cuando iba abriendo la puerta principal, entre y en la sala me encontré con mi mamá, cuando observe sus ojos marrones me invadió un sentimiento que desconocí, la sola idea de imaginarme mi vida sin ella me estremeció.

─ Hola…─ fue lo que le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

─ Hola hija…¿Cómo te fue? ─

─ Bien solo que…me cambiaron de psicólogo ahora es un tal Sasuke Uchiha…─

─¿Uchiha?...¿Has dicho Uchiha? ─

─ Si…¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Lo conoces? ─

─ A él no pero a su padre…el señor Fugaku Uchiha si…son los dueños de "Black Devil's" La marca de cigarrillos favorita de tu padre─

─Ah…ya veo─ Recordé los famosos cigarrillos, su cajetilla elegante de color negro metálico y aquellas elegantes letras rojas, además del ligero sabor a chocolate que te dejaban en los labios.

─ Oh…no lo puedo creer, los rumores eran ciertos…¡ninguno de sus hijos quiso hacerse cargo de la empresa!...entonces el presidente debe de ser Fugaku y el vicepresidente Madara…─

─ Mamá no se de que me estas hablando pero ese tal Doctor Sasuke no es tanto de mi agrado ─

─ Hay hija…para ti nadie es de tu agrado─ y soltó una risita de esas que en la burocracia abundan tanto…─Tendré que visitar a Mikoto…─ dijo para luego irse y dejarme sola en la sala.

Al pasar los días, muchos se dieron cuenta de que Ino y yo ya no hablábamos…seguro mi padre le había advertido y ahora andaba de arrastrada con Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi… y yo estaba mas con Naruto. Admito que en la escuela me era difícil no ver a Hinata…pero lo más difícil fue saber que Hinata y Naruto tenían una relación y que yo era la "mejor amiga" de los dos. Trate de sobrellevarlo todo, solía pretender estar tranquila…y la tristeza no se notaría.

Con mi psiquiatra los días siguieron iguales, llegó la próxima consulta y era como si el me dominara, como si mi mente obedeciera a sus preguntas y las respondiera casi instantáneamente. Pasaron 3 meses visitándolo y platicando…esta vez como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, el casi no reía, pero cuando una sonrisa surcaba por su rostro era como si algo dentro de mi me estremeciera por completo, mi piel se sensibilizaba al mínimo contacto con él. Pero llego una consulta que no me agrado para nada, una en donde le dije aquel "pequeño" dato que él no sabía.

─ Sakura…deberías de tratar de conseguirte un novio… dentro de un mes cumples los 18…puede que una pareja te distraiga más…─

─ Mire doctor…¡usted no tiene que decirme que hacer!..y ¿Un novio? ¿Para que? Yo no necesito de "pasa tiempos" además de que no me gusta nadie como para andar coqueteando─ Mire su expresión fría con un pequeño toque de confusión, casi nunca le hablaba así.

─ Sakura…eres una chica, todas las de tu edad tienen novio…deberías intentarlo…almenos así podrías ser más…"feliz" ─ dijo arrastrando la ultima silaba mientras me veía desde atrás de su escritorio caoba.

─ ¿Me esta diciendo amargada? ─ le pregunte con voz más alta ¿Qué le pasaba a este?

─Estoy diciendo que al menos así podrías estar mas tranquila y tendrías alguien con quien hablar de tus problemas ─

─ ¡Para eso le pago a usted…!─ le conteste. Él me miro con sus ojos azabache, ¡Carajo! Sasuke Uchiha era el único hombre que me hacia estremecer con una sola mirada, el sol se colaba tras las pesadas cortinas y le daba en la espalda, su cabello alborotado con ese peinado medio raro brillaba con unos reflejos azules, su piel blanca parecía demasiado suave ¿había que comprobarlo no? . No era un doctor ordinario, al menos no utilizaba la bata como Asuma…ese día traía puesto un pantalón de vestir gris que se adhería perfectamente , una blusa negra al igual ajustada y con las mangas dobladas hasta tres cuartos de brazo y una corbata negra. Era guapo.

Se quedo callado mientras yo le ponía más atención.

─ Sakura…si te lo sugiero es por algo…y tengo mis razones…estoy seguro que te hará bien─ Bufé molesta ¿Tanto tenia que insistir?...

─ Doctor…es cierto lo que usted dice, pero no hay ningún chido de mi gusto…¡niguno! ¡no quiero enamorarme de los chicos! ¡los hombres son estúpidos! ¡idiotas!...¡no saben valorarnos! ─

─ Ni ustedes a nosotros…─

─ Ahh…─ suspire molesta. ─Los hombres son…son…unos..¡unos animales!...son mucho mejor las mujeres…─ Se echo para atrás en su silla con las manos en la nuca, mientras miraba el techo.

─ Sakura…¿Quién es tu amor platónico? …Debe de ser alguien…un chico, supongo─ Decía sin mirarme.

Me quede callada.

─ Soy lesbiana…─ Él me miro sorprendido y confuso, pocas veces pude ver su rostro impasible gesticular emociones así.

─¡No! ¡Tu no eres lesbiana! ¡Te crees lesbiana! ─ Yo lo mire haciendo mi rabieta y apretando mis labios como era costumbre mientras fruncia el ceño.

─ Si lo soy…me gusta la novia de mi mejor amigo…─

─ Sakura tu no eres lesbiana ¿Acaso ya lo has hecho con una? ¿Ya lo comprobaste? Solo porque te guste no quiere decir que lo seas…─

─ ¡Lo soy y lo comprobare…punto…!─ Tome mi bolso y salí enojada del consultorio.

¿Comprobarlo? Eso era cierto, solo me atraía ella, ¿y que sentiría con otras chicas? ¿Lo mismo?...no lo sabia pero debía de comprobarlo.

X

X

X

Se fue enojada del consultorio mientras maldecía mentalmente hasta así misma. Ella no era ninguna lesbiana…no tenia las "características" de una, además de que hubiera sido una perdida lamentable para nosotros los machos.

Observe su caminar enojado desde la puerta. Tenia un cuerpo escultural y deseable. Admito que a veces ese cuerpo y aquellos cabellos rosas me "atormentaban" en ese tipo de sueños que tenemos los hombres.

Quisiera o no, esa chica comenzaba a gustarme, por aquella forma de defender sus ideales, aquella tenacidad que le caracterizaba, pero sabia que por dentro…era una chica más. Y aquella tarde me propuse conquistarla…

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando acaba por revisar unos papeles de otros pacientes, cuando tocaron la puerta.

─ Adelante…─

─ Hermano…Buenas noches…─

─¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?...El segundo informe…tengo entendido que se entrega pasado mañana…me falta ultimar detalles─

─¡Ja! Hermanito…¡tu siempre con el trabajo!...vengo por ti…quiero que me acompañes a un bar…se llama "Akatsuki" Dicen que tienen un show de baile exótico por chicas y otro de "lesbianas" …Anda toma tu saco y vamos…nos acompaña Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kisame…─

─¿Qué?...¿Y Shizuka? ─ le mencione a su prometida de ojos azules. Ella era demasiado tierna, se notaba a leguas que amaba a mi hermano, su cabello negro y sus ojos azules eran solo de Itachi. Y él le pagaba con su vicio…las mujeres…era demasiado mujeriego.

─Amm…no me la recuerde…la amo demasiado pero es imposible serle fiel… ademas tuvimos un problema…lo puedo justificar, pero eso no importa, anda vámonos que nos esperan allá abajo─

─ No Itachi…no quiero que "mi cuñada" diga que soy tu cómplice…además estoy cansado─ le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, él me miraba con sus ojos "rogando". Yo negaba con la cabeza y cerraba mis ojos para no ceder ante aquella "mirada" hipnotizante, mientras cruzaba los brazos, después deje de mover la cabeza pero seguía con mis ojos cerrados, en eso sentí el golpecito habitual de mi hermano.

─ Mi tonto hermano menor…─ y entraron siquiera sin llamar los cuatro amigos de parranda de mi hermano, se pusieron a su lado y era una escena realmente imponente, el rubio Deidara con solo 19 años tan joven y medio punk, Sasori con aquel rock en su vestir, el igual mujeriego Hidan, con su habitual pelo hacia atrás, su camisa abierta por 3 botones, una loción a hombre y sus habituales vaqueros ajustados y por ultimo Kisame tan "normal" como siempre. Me miraban y no decían nada, los mire a los cuatro, aquellos ojos azules, los miel, los negro, los violeta y los chiquitos blancos. Se hacian llamar "Los psicopatas" pues perdian toda realidad y juicio en un bar.

─ Esta bien vamos…─ tome mi saco y ellos rieron rompiendo el silencio con sus carcajadas.

─ Ese es mi carnal…Sasuke─ dijo Kisame.

─ No soy tu hermano tiburón…sere tu psiquiatra cuando te quedes idiota por tanta marihuana…─ Soltó una gran risa mientras me abrazaba y caminábamos los 6 juntos.

─¡Ja! Seguro que tengo las consultas gratis─

─ Te cobrare el doble…─ y todos soltamos una risa mientras subíamos a la camioneta negra de Itachi.

Íbamos en la autopista cuando Hidan frotando sus manos dijo.

─ Akatsuki…dicen que tienen buenas chicas ahí─

─ Si ya lo he visto una sola vez y es maravilloso…¡Hay lesbianas! ─ dijo Deidara. Esa palabra me recordó vagamente a mi paciente…Sakura, pero decidí olvidarla, iba a disfrutar esta noche, no me hacia ningún mal.

─Lo único malo es que…casi siempre esta lleno y no tenemos el pase vip─ dijo de nuevo el rubio.

─Descuiden…conozco al administrador…se llama Pein…─ dijo Itachi mientras conducía. Seguimos platicando sobre parrandas anteriores y las escenas bizarras que habíamos montado cada uno de nosotros. Nos reímos cuando nos acordamos que a Deidara la confundieron con una mujer y le ofrecían ¡$1000 dólares por la noche!...cuando Kisame estaba contratando los servicios de una "chica" y resulto ser chico…nos carcajeamos al recordar la cara de la abuela de sasori pues era la primera vez que Sasori se emborracho hasta perder noción y tuvimos que ir a dejarlo a casa de su abuela, la señora Chiyo-baasama y cuando Hidan se subió a la barra y la hizo de estríper solo para ganar mas plata…realmente pasábamos buenos ratos.

Gracias a Itachi entramos a la zona vip. "Akatsuki" era un burdel que tenia como insignia una nube roja, entramos y como en todos los bars, música erótica y a veces no tan erótica, el humo de cigarro…¡Ah! Como vendía mi padre sus "Black devil's" estaba el aroma por todas partes, las chicas paseándose con aquel cargado maquillaje y sus zapatillas altas, el olor al vino.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina pero con buena vista…pedimos un whisky y cuando nos dimos cuenta Itachi ya tenia a una chica sentada en sus piernas.

─¿Cómo te llamas lindura? ─ preguntó mi hermano mientras le sobaba el muslo.

─ Tayuya…Akeno Tayuya…─ y sin pensarlo si quiera ya se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Después mientras la música sonaba y nosotros cotilleábamos en lo que empezaba el show vimos al administrador lleno de perforaciones en la cara y con un aura…aterrador.

─ Espero que se la pasen bien chicos…hoy tenemos un show especial de Chicas con Chicas…ademas, como conozco muy bien a Itachi…todo el vino que consuman hoy…la casa lo paga─

─Muchas Gracias Pein-san─ y se retiro. Después de dos copas de whisky comenzaron las "teibol" como lo llamaba Kisame.

Tres chicas realmente hermosas, con cuerpos casi perfectos, una castaña de cabello corto y ojos marrones cuyo nombre-según el bar- era Anko. Otra pelirroja de ojos "fuego" era Karin y la mas misteriosa y sensual era una chica de cabello y conjunto azul de tanga, cuyos ojos café no tardaron demasiado en encontrarse con los violetas de Hidan.

Mecían sus cuerpos simulando tener sexo con los tubos, bailaban y movían las caderas, se tocaban los pechos y hacían una expresión de "placer", pronto bajaron y se paseaban entre el "publico" mientras se les ponía billetes en la ropa interior. Pronto la tal Karin se poso entre mis piernas y comenzó un baile sensual, yo solo le tome las caderas y ella plantó un beso que yo volví apasionado…se escuchaba como los demás chiflaban en señal de reclamo, le puse un billete de $100 dólares en el sostén y se fue.

A Hidan le paso lo mismo con Konan solo que a él le enseñaron la "espalda".

Estábamos pasando una noche buena…cuando anunciaron el "Show especial". Al menos yo solo estaba atento al escenario y no al público. Salieron dos de las chicas de hacia un rato. Anko y Karin…comenzaron a dar el espectáculo, tocándose de una manera desenfrenada, besándose y bajando sus manos para simular que iban a masturbar a su compañera, todos chiflaban y gritaban, las chicas se untaban aceite en sus cuerpos como para mayor excitación y mayor propina, hacían posiciones para "lesbianas" y se frotaban. ¡Eso ya era un espectáculo pornográfico! Después las chicas pararon y miraron al publico como buscando una victima, en eso sentí mi celular vibrar, observe que era mientras mantenía baja la cabeza y era un mensaje de texto

_De: Sakura Haruno._

_Esta noche lo comprobare!_

Cuando estaba regresando el mensaje Sasori dijo.

─ ¡No sabia que dejaran entrar a chicas comunes…y menos para esto! ─ Subí la cabeza para ver el escenario y me estremecí por completo…la chica que ahora les acompañaba era…¡Era mi paciente! ¡Sakura Haruno!.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarla y tratar de tocarla por arriba de las telas. Ella era obvia su expresión, se estaba obligando ha hacer algo que no quería, la besaron, la toquetearon y por encima de la tela le tocaron entre las piernas, yo miraba sin poder reaccionar ¿Por qué carajos hacia eso? ¡Se estaba obligando a algo que no quería! ¡Era una terca!¡Era una _**psicosis**_ lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Esa no era su realidad!. Cuando la tal Karin quiso empezar a subir aquella blusa para desnudarla frente a todos esos hombres asquerosos me levante como fiera de la mesa.

─¡Sakura! ¡No!... ─ Todo mundo se quedo callado mientras la música sonaba lentamente.

─¡¿¡Doctor Sasuke! ─ dijo mientras me miraba desde el escenario.

* * *

N/A: HoLa.! Banda hahaha...waaa pues espeRo que les guste el rumbO de la historia hahaha...veremos que pasa en el proximO capitulO. jojo...hahah y pues tiene algo de humoR haha espeRo que les guste las cosas bizaRRas que les puse a esos weyes haha :D el que mas me gusto fue...fueron todos hahaha :) inche sasoRi todo briago con su baazama...hahaha :D

Comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, chisme y mentadas de madRe! en Reviews!...Dejen uno zi no quieRen que me vuelva una psicopata haha :D! no es que los reviews alientan a seguiR :)

SayonaRa. Hei te amO.!


	7. Paranoia

_Paranoia: Conjunto de perturbaciones mentales que provocan un estado de delirio y que se caracterizan por ideas o ilusiones fijas, sistematizadas y lógicas._

* * *

**Paranoia.**

**.**

─¡Sakura! ¡No!... ─ Todo mundo se quedo callado mientras la música sonaba lentamente.

─¿¡Doctor Sasuke! ─ dije mientras le miraba del escenario. "¿Por qué carajos estaba ahí?" Tenía un par de minutos que le había mandado el mensaje, ni siquiera lo había visto, además digamos que a duras penas lo distinguía entre todos aquellos hombres.

─¡Bájate de ahí! ¡YA! ─ grito mientras paso a empujar a los que se veían eran sus compañeros de mesa. Un miedo inundo mi cuerpo cuando escuche su voz hablarme así, se veía realmente furioso, mi cuerpo obedeció a sus ordenes y todavía no acababa de bajar las escaleras cuando me tomo del brazo y me saco de "Akatsuki" mientras los demás chiflaban y le gritaban que no era justo.

─¿Qué te pasa? ¿He? ¡No eres ninguna zorra para exponerte así! ─ me dijo mientras me agitaba de los hombros y me apretaba, me observaba realmente enfadado. ─¡Ya te lo dije…tu no eres así! ─ Y me zangoloteo como intentando que las palabras entraran. Al principio me sentí culpable pero después un enojo comenzó a crecer en mi interior. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarme así? Otra vez volvió a sacudirme cuando yo comencé a forcejear mientras trataba de soltarme, él hacia mas duro el agarré hasta que pronto una mano pude sacar y sin pensarlo le di una cachetada.

Me miro desconcertado mientras me soltaba, aquellos ojos ahora albergaban ahora confusión y rabia mientras yo le sostenía la mirada negra.

─Usted ¿Quién carajos se cree para hacerme eso?...yo hago lo que mi regalada gana…¡No se meta! ─ le reclame. Él bufo molesto y dijo con una voz aterradora que me erizo la piel.

─ Eres una niñita que no sabe nada sobre vivir, quieres que todo el mundo este a tus pies ¡Pero no es así! Piensas que todos debemos de sobrevalorarte… niña Idiota─

X

X

X

─ Eres una niñita que no sabe nada sobre vivir, quieres que todo el mundo este a tus pies ¡Pero no es así! Piensas que todos debemos de sobrevalorarte… niña Idiota─ fue lo que le recalque, ella abrió aquellos ojos jade como platos, sus labios rosados dejaron abierta la abertura de su boca y no asimilaba las palabras que le había dicho. Estaba demasiado enojado, totalmente furioso por sus actos, y ahora me salía con una cachetada, tenía ganas de devolvérsela pero parecía ser que mis palabras le habían herido porque vi como las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y debo de confesar que gracias al enojo que se revolvía en mis entrañas no me dio lastima verla así.

─ Espérame aquí…iré por las llaves de la camioneta y te llevare a tu casa…Es peligroso para ti─ le dije ella sollozaba y apenas y en la realidad estaba. En eso un viento abrazador y frio corrió, ella se estremeció un poco y se llevo una mano al brazo como para refugiarse del abrazador frio.

─No…yo me voy sola─ apenas y pudo articular mientras se frotaba el brazo, yo me quite la chaqueta en un instinto natural y se la puse en los hombros resguardándola.

─ No…yo te voy a llevar…es demasiado peligroso para ti…Entiende─ dije mientras la miraba de nuevo. No dijo nada, solo asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en mi chaqueta. Entre de nuevo al bar y vi a los chicos.

─¿Qué paso? ¿La conoces? Presenta ¿No? ─

─Cállate Hidan…─

─Itachi préstame la camioneta…iré a dejarla a su casa, ustedes se van en taxi ─sin mas que decir tome las llaves y salí, ella se veía un poco mas tranquila pero cuando me vio, algo le cayó mal y las lagrimas quisieron presentarse de nuevo. Le abrí la puerta mientras ella se adentraba, rápidamente subí y arranque la camioneta negra de Itachi.

Todo era silencio…totalmente silencio en el camino, nadie hablaba, solo el mínimo ruido de la camioneta en la autopista, cuando estábamos ya cerca del "Instituto Konoha de Psiquiatría" que era donde yo trabajaba le pregunte.

─Precisamente ¿Dónde vives? ─

─En el residencial "Shinobi's" …que problemático…ese nombre suena estúpido─ dijo mientras yo iba doblando por las calles "humildes" de la ciudad, pronto pasamos alado de una fuente y nos estacionamos frente a un enrejado, Sakura se identifico y el hombre dejo pasar la camioneta, ella me fue guiando mientras pasábamos por "casas" que eran mansiones demasiado lujosas.

─Esa es mi casa…─ señalo y yo me estacione frente a una casa de perfecta burguesía y corte semi oriental. Era hermosa. Me baje antes que ella y le abrí la puerta, el enojo ya había desaparecido ahora solo quedaba el rastro de él. Como todo un caballero le di la mano para que ella bajara como lo que era…una dama de sociedad, me miro desconcertada y protesto.

─ No sea ridículo e hipócrita…─ contesto mientras empujaba mi mano y bajaba sola de la camioneta.

─Solo soy un caballero…─ conteste arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba que la noche le daba un matiz "misterioso" y a la vez sensual a su fisonomía tan natural como extravagante.

─ Si un caballero que llama idiotas a las mujeres…─ me fulmino con la mirada mientras apretaba sus labios con un poco de enojo, esa era su maña, una maña que también me empezaba a gustar.

Me acerque más a ella, por su lado echo un paso hacia atrás y quedo acorralada por la camioneta.

─Sakura…─ mencione su nombre muy cerca, puse una mano a la altura de su hombro recargándome mientras ella miraba confusa.

─¿Qué…?¿Que esta haciendo? ─

─Lo siento…─ dije a su oído mientras mechoncitos de aquel cabello chocaban con mi nariz, tenia un aroma a cerezo, no era para nada meloso, era un aroma sutil y suave de mujer, cerré los ojos y suspire en su oído mientras aquel aroma entraba a mis pulmones, actuó en mi como una droga, sin quererlo, sin siquiera ser consiente mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, ella dio un pequeño respingo mientras se tensaba de los hombros, mi mano libre se poso en su cadera, era mi presa…y yo el cazador.

Mis labios comenzaron a perderse por su cuello, mi lengua trazaba caminos con la punta mientras sentía como ella se estremecía, puso su mano en mi hombro como intentando alejarme pero sin ejercer fuerza, sonreí para mis adentros cuando bese su mentón y ella suspiro largamente…le estaba gustando y eso me alegraba, ya lo sabía, ella no era lesbiana. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y ella me miro desconcertada sin saber que hacer, con la yema de mi pulgar acaricie sus pómulos sonrojados, mis ojos se posaron en sus labios delgados, había un ligero gloss sobre ellos y me parecieron suculentos cuando los vi entreabrirse, la tome de la cadera mientras no soltaba su rostro, me arrejunte mas a su cuerpo mientras ella buscaba apoyo en la camioneta, lentamente comencé a acercarme, ella cerro sus ojos esperando, ¡vaya la chica rebelde no se pondría ogra!, me acerque demasiado a ella y sentí como se estremeció cuando mi aliento choco con sus labios, también me abandone cerrando los ojos y comencé a rozar sus labios con los míos de una manera lenta, quería que fuera el mejor beso para Sakura, el sabor a chocolate llego a mis labios, su ligero gloss tenia el sabor a chocolate y me parecieron exquisitos esos labios, el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado, la tome de la nuca para intensificar, mis labios aprisionaron su labio inferior y a ella pareció encantarle, sus manos vagaban por mis caderas cuando soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir que dejaba de besarla…el aire hacia falta también.

Cuando la cordura cayó sobre ella, bajó la mirada mientras se quitaba mi chaqueta…

─Tenga…muchas gracias…hasta luego─ dijo para emprender paso, pero yo no la deje, volví a tomarla del brazo, tome su rostro con mi mano y la obligue a verme.

─Hasta luego Sakura…─ y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

X

X

X

Cruce el jardín casi corriendo mientras entraba a mi casa sin siquiera voltear. ¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué chingados había besado a mi Psiquiatra? Si que estaba loca, se suponía que yo era lesbiana, que yo tenia que besar a las chicas, no a los chicos y mucho menos que fuera mi doctor "corazón". Estaba recargada en la puerta de mi habitación, me toque los labios, el sabor a ellos aun permanecía, aquel sabor mentolado con un toque del tabaco me hipnotizo, cerré los ojos recordando cuando sus labios aprisionaron a los míos, ¡Ah! Que suavidad, simplemente una sensación que me quito la cordura en ese instante.

Maldito doctor, se había salido con la suya…me cambie mientras aun pensaba en él, me acosté y el recuerdo de su aliento en mi cuello, su lengua trazando un mínimo camino me atormentaron, cerré los ojos, aquella escena aún no salía de mi mente, aquella mirada penetrante me hacia una transversal por mi mente, ¿Realmente era transparente ante él? El sueño comenzó a ganarme, ya me había olvidado de todo el espectáculo que había dado en ese bar, me había olvidado de todo, solo recordaba los labios de mi psiquiatra en mi cuello, me queje un poco al sentir las cobijas arder, mi cuerpo hormigueaba, en especial la parte baja de mi vientre cuando recordaba sus labios saboreando mi boca, su mano en mi nuca intensificando y la otra que agarraba la mitad de mi cadera para acercarse a mí, aquel aroma masculino no salía de mis narices, permanecía la ligera esencia a su perfume fresco, amaderado y ambarino.

Una sensación extraña oprimió mi pecho…¿Por qué sentía esto por él?¿Porque no había reaccionado cuando me beso? Mi mente formuló aquellas preguntas pero no quiso responderlas, quiso dormir soñando con los labios del doctor Uchiha.

Por la mañana me levante, y como rutina fui a la escuela, ese día no había ido el profesor de Historia…Hatake Kakashi, por lo regular llegaba tarde o simplemente no asistía. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme bien, ¡carajo! Me tenía demasiado desconcertada, de pronto cuando me di cuenta Hinata se sentó aun lado de mí.

─Sakura-chan…estas muy pensativa…¿Qué tienes? ─

─Ah…nada Hinata-san…─ me hundí en la paz de su mirada perla.

─¿Y como vas con Naruto? ─ pregunte de relleno, esa pregunta había salido sola, realmente no tenia importancia para mi en esos momentos, aún seguía medio conmocionada y confundida por lo de mi doctorcito.

─ Hace una semana cortamos…─ dijo con aquel aire tímido mientras mantenía la mirada abajo.

─ ¿Qué? ¡no lo sabía! ─ dije ahora si ocupándome del tema.

─ Lo que pasa es que…tú aún le gustas…─ Me miro y yo me sentí demasiado incomoda, ¿Acaso quería afectarme?, no supe que decir y de mis labios salió por si solo una frase que a veces cura heridas.

─ Lo siento Hinata-chan…pero yo…no se que decirte─

─ Yo quiero hablar contigo…quiero que sepas algo Sakura-chan…─

─ Dime… ¿Qué pasa? ─ Dije mas seria mientras la miraba aún lado de mi, jugueteando sus manos como siempre cuando los nervios se le alteraban.

─ Sakura-chan…desde el día del beso…no he podido sacarlo de mi mente…ese fue otro motivo por el que Naruto y yo no estamos juntos…creo que tú…tu me gustas─ dijo de una forma tan sincera y dulce, ese aire inocente le llenaba las mejillas de un carmín que avergonzaba. Abrí mis ojos y la mire…¿Era un sueño? ¿Aún seguía dormida?. Una posibilidad se abrió paso en mi corazón haciendo una brecha grande, sonreí inconscientemente mientras ella me miraba.

─¿No es broma verdad? ─

─N..nn..no─ carraspeó la garganta para que sus palabras fueran valerosas y salieran de aquella boca que yo había besado, pero de repente, como si del tormento de la inquisición se tratase, una presión invadió mi pecho y me hizo parar la respiración un momento. El recuerdo de Sasuke besando mis labios anoche taladró mi mente y se hizo latente cuando el aroma a su perfume invadió mis narices, como una autómata busqué al dueño de dicho aroma, mi corazón latió desesperadamente al caber en mi mente la posibilidad de que mi Doctor estuviera buscándome en el instituto, pero no, no fue así, el dueño de aquel mismo perfume era el profesor Hatake que apenas había llegado y entrado por la puerta, Hinata fue y tomo su asiento asignado, yo estaba que no podía creer lo que me había dicho, pero ¿Por qué no me sentía tan feliz? Esa era otra pregunta, en mis sueños, en aquellos anhelos nocturnos el tan solo imaginar que Hinata Hyuga me dijera que si me ponía demasiado contenta, pero el recuerdo de Naruto me atormentaba y ahora, justamente ahora que él ya se había quitado del camino, ahora que la misma Hyuga me había confesado sus sentimientos, el nítido recuerdo de los labios, la voz, el aroma de mi psiquiatra me taladraba, no era el sentimiento que yo esperaba, era como si él, él mismo Sasuke Uchiha hubiera construido un muro imaginario e inverosímil en mi alma para que nadie cruzara hacia mi corazón. Admito, me sentía contenta…pero no feliz, no la felicidad desbordada que yo esperaba.

¿Era la verdad? Ó ¿La _paranoia_ me invadía?

X

X

X

─Ahh…Sakura─ me queje lentamente mientras meneaba las caderas siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas, su cuerpo sensual y desnudo sobre mí se alzaba majestuoso mientras danzaba al ritmo del erotismo y la galantería. Su cabello se adhería a su rostro contraído por el placer de sentirme dentro, su ardiente escultura sudaba mientras yo la tomaba de las caderas para asegurar el movimiento de nuestras intimidades, con movimientos largos y lentos disfrutaba de aquel entra y sale sin abandonarse del todo, yo la miraba desde abajo, sonreí al sentir que el placer nos inundaba.

─¡Sasuke!... ─ Me levante de un sentón y escuche la voz de Itachi gritándome mientras tocaba la puerta.

─¡carajo! ─maldecí, las sabanas estaban mojadas, mi flequillo se adhería debido al sudor y mi corazón latía como si ese sueño hubiera sido real. Me cambie los bóxers y solamente me puse los pantalones.

─¿Qué pasa? ─ abrí malhumorado, aún recordando la escena de aquel sobrecogedor sueño.

─ Tengo un gran problema…─ dijo nerviosamente mientras pasaba a mi departamento.

─¿Ahora que hiciste? ─

─ Shizuka descubrió que la engaño…─ Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y yo cerraba la puerta.

─Eso no es problema para ti, ya varias chicas anteriores te han cachado en la movida y las has votado…has lo mismo con ella y fin del problema…─

─No puedo…─ por primera vez en mi vida me estremecí al escuchar el tono de voz de un Itachi preocupado. Parecía ser que si era un gran problema.

─ Lo que pasa es que…Shizuka esta embarazada…apenas me lo dijo, descubrió que salía con Tayuya…la de Akatsuki, anoche discutimos y ahí me confeso que tiene un mes y medio de embarazo…─

─¿Embarazada? ¿Lo dices enserio?... ─ no podía creerme que Itachi fuera a ser padre, pues era demasiado cariñoso con las mujeres. ─ ¿Y que piensas hacer? ─

─ No se que carajos voy a hacer, pero quiero a Tayuya…me he enamorado de ella─

─Itachi no digas idioteces, la conociste hace una semana, no puedes decir que te enamoraste de ella en una semana solo por que no se ya cuantas veces se han acostado…─

─Sasuke…─

─Itachi, Shizuka no se merecía esto, además ahora ella te dará un hijo, no puedes dejarla así como así, harías un escándalo─

─Por el niño no hay problema, puedo darle el apellido y mantenerlo─

─¿Acaso eres idiota o que? ¿Y ella? Ella no se merece esto Itachi, le destrozaras el corazón─

─No me importa yo quiero a Tayuya─

─¡Carajo Itachi! ─ ya me estaba empezando a enfadar todo esto. ─No eres ningún niño, ni adolescente para que hagas eso, ¡eres un hombre de 28 años!... ¿Amor? Hablas de amor, cuando a todas les prometes eso y nunca se los das, admítelo hermano, tu buscas placer, no lo sabes diferenciar, ¡abre los ojos! Tayuya es una mujer que no vale la pena, Shizuka es una gran comandante…además ninguna mujer se merece que le hagan eso…─

─Hermano pero yo…─ Las palabras ya no pudieron salir de su boca.

─ Recuerda porque te enamoraste de ella…porque así dijiste para dejar ala anterior, a Shizuka ya la conocen nuestros padres, y estate seguro que si la dejas, ellos no la dejaran desamparada, es una mujer trabajadora claro, pero seguro que la acomodaran y la tendrás cerca gracias al bebe que viene en camino─ Chasqueó la lengua mientras sus se volvieron impasibles y se perdía entre sus recuerdos.

─ Hace muy bien el amor…─ dijo después de un silencio casi sepulcral ─ Shizuka hace muy bien el amor…cuando estoy con ella es una sensación de quererla para mi solo, de querer protegerla, con ella las cosas son lentas, disfruto de su aroma, su piel…su cuerpo─ al decir esto último sonrió de lado como si una imagen se le presentase ─ Y Tayuya…es más salvaje, una pasión descontrolada, algo que no puedo evitar…─

─ Piensa con quien te sientes mejor y toma una decisión…si quieres quédate aquí… yo tengo que irme a trabajar, pero no le hagas daño a Shizuka, es una mujer muy buena, y recuerda que Tayuya es de aquellos amores de una sola noche que se recuerdan a lo largo del tiempo…no para pasar toda la vida─ Él se quedo callado, yo me fui a bañar y eche a lavar las sabanas que delataban los instintos de un hombre.

Mientras el agua caía recordaba a mi paciente, hoy precisamente hoy se cumplía una semana de lo ocurrido y por consecuencia una cita más con ella, me fui al trabajo dejando a un cansado Itachi dormido en el sofá.

Las horas pasaban, hasta que dieron las dos y ya esperaba a mi paciente, ese sueño no salía de mi mente, había sido tan real.

─ Ya son las 3 de la tarde ¿Qué no piensa llegar? ─ fue lo que dije mientras miraba el reloj, era un día soleado…ya se había retrasado una hora, ¡una hora con ella valía mucho! Desde esa noche que la había besado fuera de su casa, no podía olvidarla, y era impotente saber que solamente la tenia 3 horas a la semana, sus labios y aquel aroma sutil y femenino no pararon de hacerse presente en aquellos sueños que los hombres tenemos por naturaleza y más el de anoche.

Estaba recargado en la silla detrás del escritorio, suspire y el silencio era lo único presente, no había nada más, todo totalmente callado, cerré los ojos mientras me echaba hacía atrás…¿Por qué soñaba así con ella? Acaso solamente la deseaba, no, yo no era ese tipo de hombres, también había aprendido de Itachi, me gustaban las mujeres de una belleza despampanante, con una escultura aveces voluptuosa y Sakura no era precisamente así, ella tenia una belleza sutil y encantadora, su cuerpo atlético y delicado, aquel que desde la noche que la bese tuve ganas de acariciar con mis manos. Pero debo de decir que me defraudo el echo de que se considerara lesbiana y me encabrono cuando la vi en el palco con aquellas mujerzuelas.

Tocaron la puerta y mi compostura volvió a la normalidad, el corazón latió con fuerzas al darse cuenta que ese toquido lo tenia bien grabado.

─Adelante─ dije con el mismo tono de voz, y de la puerta se asomaron aquellos cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Era mi secretaria.

─¿Qué pasa Ten-Ten? ─

─ Doctor Uchiha, habló la señorita Haruno diciendo que la disculpara, pero que hoy no vendrá a la consulta─

─¿Sabes lo que le paso? ─

─No quiso decírmelo…─

─Gracias Ten-Ten─ con frustración me deje caer en el silla. Tendría que aguantar una semana más. Observe mi móvil, no, no quería esperar, no me gustaba esperar, marqué el numero de Sakura.

─¿Si? Diga…─ Escuche su voz al otro lado de la bocina

─¿Porque no vas a venir? ─

─Oh doctor, emm, estoy ocupada─ En eso escuche las voces de un hombre y una mujer claramente. ─Hinata-chan vamos un poco más, Ahh…así esta bien─ escuche decir ─Ahh…Naruto-kun esto se…se siente muy bien─ se quejo la chica con una voz muy melosa.

─¿Qué carajos estas haciendo Sakura? ─ dije mas enojado.

─ Mira Sasuke, estoy en una cita…así que me interrumpes, nos veremos luego─ y colgó. Se había atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿Y como que una cita? ¿Qué putas estaba haciendo Sakura? Pensé totalmente exaltado. Era perturbante eschar los quejidos de esos dos ¿En que andaba metida Haruno? En definitiva…parecía ser que me estaba volviendo _paranoico_.

* * *

N/A: hOla..! baRrio.! hahaha no ma, gomen por no actualizar la semana pasada, peRo no tenia inspiración y esta semana, entRe a la escuela dE nuevo :) haha, azi que he andado medio ocupadita, pero tratare de no tardar demasiado, hahaha :). Pinche Itachi mujeriego, sasuke ahí todo caliente y la Hinata ahora zi tuvo webOz para declararse...¿Pero que estaban haciendo con naruto? hahaha hasta el próximo capi.

Comentario, sugerencia, chisme, critíca, rEclamO, mentada de madRe..! En reviews! hahaha dejen unO ezo alienta mucho a seguir.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fiC, me alegra muchO y me pone el dia de buenas hahaha :) como me gusta ver en mi correo los correos de hahaha :D. Sale se les quiere muchO y grax por seguiRlo.

SayonaRa..! Hei te amO...!


	8. Bipolar

_Bipolar: Es una psicosi-maniaco-depresiva, que se caracteriza por pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro abruptamente._

**

* * *

**

**Bipolar.**

**.**

Le colgué a mi doctor. Se escucho como intento gritarme pero corte la llamada y apague el celular, mis ojos se posaron en Hinata y me di cuenta que tenía un cuerpo escultural debajo de las gruesas telas que utilizaba para el colegio, y que Naruto, realmente había cumplido su propósito de año nuevo, que consistía en hacer ejercicio, porque su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado y se contraía remarcando más aquellos músculos.

─ Hinata-chan…tus piernas, muévelas más…─ le menciono Naruto y ella con un leve sonrojo obedeció las ordenes del amigo rubio, él me observo y sonrió con aquel entusiasmo que siempre le caracterizaba.

─ Sakura-chan, ven acompáñanos…─ su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, esa llamada del doctor Sasuke me había dejado un presentimiento que asaltaba mi mente. En definitiva Sasuke no se quedaría sentado.

X

X

X

Apreté los dientes mientras me echaba de nuevo a mi silla. Unas ganas insaciables por irla a buscar me asaltaron, y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de mi oficina, pare en seco. ¿A dónde la iría a buscar?

─Idiota…─ me dije, volví a mi silla y un suspiro de frustración salió de mis labios, obligue a mi mente a no pensar más en Sakura Haruno, y cuando al fin mi mente se desocupo de aquella cabellera extravagante y aquellos ojos que parecían dos joyas de las más extrañas del mundo; me di cuenta que tenia una larga jornada de trabajo, no todo era Sakura, así que tome el folder que estaba en el escritorio y apague el celular, además de decirle a mi secretaria que no quería llamadas.

Pacientes…pacientes y más pacientes. Quería volverme loco –literalmente- porque era irónico que yo lo hiciera. Leí los historiales de 8 pacientes toda la tarde, hice las notas sobre sus trastornos y como debían de ser tratados, puse en pequeñas notas al inicio del folder quienes estaban ser enviados al "Hospital" que en realidad era el manicomio, que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Alucinaciones, psicosis, esquizofrenia, violencia, parafilias y muchas más cosas que acechan a la mente humana y hacen trizas tus nervios, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ella conmigo. Eran ya alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde, justamente cuando el sol se oculta y las sombras aparecen, tenía ya la camisa medio desabrochada y estaba escribiendo unas dosis químicas de algunos pacientes para mandarlas a traer al hospital, cuando recordé que no había echo el informe mensual acerca del caso Orochimaru.

Tome el historial semanal y me di cuenta que tenia ¡4 semanas de retraso!, tome el bonche de papeles y comencé a leer mientras hacia las notas, al menos haría el informe esa noche y no tendría que preocuparme más al siguiente día, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

La primera semana, estuvo renegando como siempre, según los escritos mencionaba que él iba a ser eterno, que solo le dieran tiempo y un cuerpo al cual transferirse. En realidad este tipo era un peligro para la sociedad y el imaginar que quiso violar a mi paciente Haruno, he hizo que se me saltara aquella venita en las sienes.

Me tomo toda la noche acabar el informe, eran alrededor delas 11:30 p.m. cuando hube acabado, mi secretaria se había ido hacia horas y solo algunas personas andaban por los vestíbulos como almas en pena.

Los ojos me ardían y me sentía agotado cuando subí a mi auto, en eso otra preocupación más me asalto. ¿Itachi? ¿Qué habría echo Itachi? Llegue a mi departamento y lo que vi me estremeció por completo.

─¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ─ Pregunte enseguida al verlos abrazados.

─Oh, Sasuke-kun, te hemos estado esperando, desde hace dos horas, llamamos a tu móvil pero estaba apagado y llamamos a tu oficina pero nos dijeron que no estas disponible─

─ Lo siento, pero tuve mucho trabajo, ¿Qué paso? ─

─ Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu hermano, Sasuke, y no quiero incomodar a tus padres, pero es que su amante ha estado marcándome y me ha mandando un video─ En eso su voz se cortó. Eran Kisame y Shizuka que estaban fuera de mi departamento esperándome, ¿Acaso Itachi había salido?, esa fue mi suposición.

─ Un video sobre Itachi y Tayuya teniendo sexo─ respondió Kisame mientras la mujer lloraba de nuevo y se abrazaba a Kisame. El pensar que ella albergaba al hijo de mi hermano en su vientre me hizo sentir unas ganas de protegerla, ¿Cómo permitía Itachi esto? ¿Y esa zorra que se creía?

─¿Qué? ─ se escucho su voz casi gritando mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento.

─¿Itachi? ─ dijimos al unisonó los tres, Shizuka echo un paso hacia atrás y la respiración se le corto mientras lo miraba con algo de asco y desesperación.

─¿Qué te hizo Shizuka? ─ pregunto y salió por completo, se acerco a ella, y esta negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos azules y aquella cabellera negra se movía.

─ ¡Vamos dímelo Shizuka! ─ Estaba demasiado encabronado Itachi y ella no respondía entonces cuando estaba apunto de tomarla de la mano, Kisame lo aparto y se interpuso.

─ No, no la lastimes más Itachi─ Yo era expectante del conflicto que había, pero no había comprendido muy bien las palabras de Kisame, hasta que la vi bien y me di cuenta que tenia el pómulo derecho totalmente morado, pero su cabello y la distancia me impedían verlo bien.

─¿La golpeaste Itachi? ─ dije totalmente encabronado al saber que era lo mas lógico, Itachi me miro y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba borracho. No contestaba y solo se escuchaba el llanto de Shizuka, pero derrepente ella echo a correr, todos íbamos tras ella, pero alcanzo a cerrar el elevador antes que Kisame, un Itachi alcoholizado y yo la alcanzáramos.

X

X

X

─ Esto si que se siente bien…─ mencione y es que Naruto, nos había invitado a ir a estrenar su piscina en su patio trasero, el sol ardía y el agua si que era refrescante y conforme a Hinata…Naruto le estaba enseñando a nadar.

Tomábamos el sol como si de la playa se tratase, mientras Naruto tomaba fotografías excusando que estábamos muy lindas, mientras tanto Hinata y yo solo unas que otras veces nos mirábamos de reojo, pero era algo extraño, ya no sentía esas ganas de quererla para mi sola, el ver como ella miraba a Naruto con un brillo especial en la mirada mataba lentamente mis ilusiones y como él me miraba a mi las hacia trizas, pero también se hacía presente la voz de mi psiquiatra en mi oído.

─Vamos a un bar o a un café, de todos modos mañana no hay clases─ dijo Naruto saliendo del agua.

─Vale…vamos─ le tome la cita y los tres salimos. Estuvimos en un restaurant llamado "Ichiraku Ramen" que Naruto amaba, después de ahí salimos a cotillear los tres por la ciudad, y comimos un Helado como buenos amigos mientras tomábamos fotos. En ese preciso momento fue cuando me di cuenta que era mejor ser amigos que formar algo más.

Hinata y yo hablamos a nuestros respectivos padres y pedimos permiso para quedarnos a dormir en casa de Naruto, él mío acepto sin protestas y a Hinata le costo un poco más, pero a fin de cuentas la dejaron al igual que a mí. Ya era muy tarde, alrededor de las 12:00 de la noche, había unas que otras personas por las calles, unos negocios aun abiertos y casi nada de trafico.

Hinata llevaba una bonita falda y debajo unas medias grises y botines negros al igual que su chaqueta de cuero, Naruto iba con sus usuales jeans medios entallados, unos tenis y una sudadera naranja con negro y yo llevaba unos pantalones entubados, unos botines planos, un blusón blanco al igual que el de Hinata y una sudadera verde mientras me tapaba la cabeza con el gorro de la misma.

Ibamos hablando sobre lo bueno y sabroso que sabía el ramen de Ichiraku, cuando vimos a una mujer llorando que venia corriendo, pero luego paro en seco, se tomo la cabeza y apoyo su cuerpo en la pared mientras casi se caía.

─¿Esta bien señorita? ─ pregunto Naruto acercándosele para sostenerla. Ella ahogo un sollozo y asintió con la cabeza, realmente nunca había visto a una mujer así de guapa, tenia una larga cabellera negra, unos ojos tan azules que te daban la impresión de ser grises y que inspiraban una confianza al instante de encontrarte con ellos, además de unas facciones realmente finas, pero su pómulo derecho tenia un gran moretón, como si de un golpe le hubieran dado. Volteo como asegurándose de que no venia nadie y suspiro aliviada.

─¿Le podemos ayudar en algo? ─ Esta vez fue Hyuga quien habló.

─ Me vienen siguiendo dos amigos y…─ se quedo pensativa un momento y dijo apenas audiblemente. ─ Y mi ex pareja─ En ese momento su móvil sonó, ella miro el numero con algo de miedo contesto y escuchamos sin querer la conversación.

─¡no me molestes mas! ¡no regresare contigo! ¡Entiéndelo Uchiha! ─ y colgó apagando el celular. Me sobresalte al escuchar el apellido de mi Doctor. "Uchiha".

─ Lo siento chicos, pero es que, me he escapado y no tengo a donde ir, no traje ni mi cartera ni tarjetas de credito─

─¿Acaso no tienes hogar o algo así? ¿Eres de la mafia? ─ Pregunto tan ingenuo Naruto. Tal y como era, ella sonrió por primera vez y dijo.

─ Ellos saben donde esta mi antiguo departamento me encontrarían muy fácil…y no, no soy de la mafia, soy jefa de sección de policía ANBU─ Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, ella era la presunta jefa de la aclamada sección secreta del país.

─ Pues, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa…Me llamo Sakura Haruno, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga…─

─ Mucho gusto…Shizuka Kyriu─ Ella se recargó pensando un poco sobre mi propuesta.

─¿Dónde vives? ─

─En residenciales Shinobi's─

─Oh ya veo…muchas gracias Haruno, pero puede que vaya a buscar a una amiga, realmente en estos tiempos no se conocen chicos tan buenos como ustedes─

─ ¿Y porque escapas si eres una agente secreto? ¿La mafia te sigue? ¿Tu novio es de la mafia? ─

─ Naruto, no jodas con preguntas tan idiotas, eso suena de película─ le dí un sape regañándolo por preguntas tan absurdas, la chica sonrió y luego se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde estaba aquel moretón, pues le había dolido la expresión de reir.

─ Claro que no, lo mío suena de novela, lo que paso es que mi novio me engaño con otra mujer, de un bar llamado "Akatsuki", tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y me dio este golpe, ademas de que…─lo pensó un momento y sacando el aire contesto. ─Además de que estoy embarazada…no quiero ir a causar un escándalo con sus padres, es hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de los Black Devil's" ─

Una idea en mi mente me estremeció por completo y me obligo a preguntar, algo mas absurdo que Naruto.

─Disculpa…si no es indiscreción mi pregunta. ¿Sabe usted desde cuando su novio sale con la mujer de Akatsuki? ─

─ Sonara idiota, pero hoy, exactamente hoy cumple una semana de eso, me entere porque él me lo dijo… y tuvo el cinismo de decirme que besaba mejor que yo…─

─ ¿De casualidad su camioneta no es una negra último modelo? ─

─ Si lo es… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le conoces?─

Me estremecí al imaginar quien fuera su pareja. Sasuke, ¿Podría ser Sasuke Uchiha?, era hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, mi madre me había hablado de ellos, ¿Y si la mujer de Akatsuki era yo?, Sasuke y yo nos habíamos besado hacia una semana y había sido uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, ¿Acaso él tenia pareja? ¡Idiota! Nunca lo había pensado, nunca había cruzado por mi mente que él tuviera una vida fuera del consultorio, fuera de mis visitas con él, además ¡ella estaba embarazada! ¡Menudo infiel!, otra vez aquel odio hacia los hombres me invadió, ¿Cómo era posible que le hacia eso a una chica? La golpeaba sabiendo que esperaba un hijo suyo, en realdad los hombres eran una mierda, ¡una vil mierda!. Fue lo que pensé, mientras la chica de enfrente me miraba expectante con aquellos ojos insípidos.

─ Vamos dilo, ¿le conoces?─

─Ahh…no, no lo conozco, escuche un día hablar de él porque mi padre tiene buena relación con los Uchiha, y me conto sobre el coche─

─ Oh, ya veo…─ En ese momento, escuchamos como alguien venia corriendo, la chica se hizo para atrás intentando moverse asustada, y sin tiempo a voltear, pasaron empujándonos y tomaron a Shizuka de los brazos.

─Shizuka…¿Estas bien? ─ Era…Era… realmente eso no podía haber sucedido.

─ Sasuke…suéltame─ dijo ella mientras él la tomaba de forma agresiva, en eso otro hombre alto de tez paliducha llegaba a la escena. Me quede casi sin respirar cuando observe que era mi doctor el que tomaba a la mujer de los brazos y no la soltaba.

Ahora estaba en una _Bipolaridad _congestionada gracias a los besos de Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha ¿A quien de los dos quería realmente siendo tan opuestos?

X

X

X

No encontrábamos por ningún lado a Shizuka, era peligroso estar en altas horas de la noche, no me importaba que ella fuera policía, era la madre de mi sobrino, y si mi hermano no se hacia cargo de él yo lo haría, Kisame y yo corríamos por las calles mientras buscábamos la cabellera, de pronto la deivisamos hablando con tres jóvenes que eran dos muchachas y un joven, pase empujandolos cuando vi que ella intentaba correr de nuevo y la abrace para que no se escapara, mientras Kisame me alcanzaba.

─ Sasuke Suéltame…─

─Déjame hacerme cargo de ese niño…si él no…─ no acabe de decir la frase cuando menos me di cuenta, sentí como me dieron un puñetazo en la cara.

─ Suéltala Tenme…─ Alcance a ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que había sido el que me había dado el puñetazo, la vista se me nublo pero solo retrocedí.

─ ¡Hey tu…!─ Kisame le hizo una llave al chico rubio y yo escupí sangre. Mire a Shizuka que estaba sorprendida y alas otras dos chicas, una alta, de ojos perla y cabello negro y la otra…

─¿Sakura? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ─

Ella me miraba sosprendida y con odio en el mirar, nada como la ultima vez.

─ ¡Es usted un descarado! ─ Grito la chica de cabello negro mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura como para protegerla de mí.

─ Uchiha Tenme…Te daré una paliza por pegarle a tu novia…¡no vez que tendrá un hijo tuyo! ¡Baka! ─

─ Oye eso no es cierto…─ le dije mientras Kisame lo tenia bien agarrado. ─Ja…y te atreves a negarlo ¡idiota! ─

─ Hey Naruto-kun, él no es mi novio…es el hermano de mi novio─ dijo Shizuka tomándolo de los hombros mientras Kisame lo soltaba por una mirada de ella.

─ ¿A si? ─ dijeron Sakura y los otros dos.

─ Mi hermano Uchiha Itachi, él es su novio─ dije mientras miraba como Sakura suspiraba como si de alivio se tratase.

─ Ah, lo…lo siento viejo, no era mi intención, pero es que me lleno de cólera el saber que alguien golpea a la madre de sus hijos─

─ Igual yo quisiera golpear a mi hermano─

─ Ya…ya, dejémonos de este tipo de cosas, no es nuestro asunto, vámonos Naruto-kun─ dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba la mano al rubio y comenzaba a tratar de caminar.

─ Hey Haruno, es peligroso para ti andar a estas horas en la ciudad, los llevare hasta su casa─

─ Sakura-chan ¿Quién es este? ¿Cómo lo conoces? ─

─ Es mi doctor…─ le contesto de una manera fría, tal y como la había conocido. ─ Y usted doctor, no soy tan niña para que me vaya a dejar a mi casa…ademas─ y con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios dijo. ─Esta noche me quedare en casa de Naruto-kun─ y se colgó de su cuello, mientras él la tomaba de la cadera y no soltaba a la chica.

Recorde de inmeditamente la llamada de la mañana, eran ellos, ellos eran Naruto y Hinata…¿Sakura estaba con ellos?, los labios me ardieron al verlos partir y sentir esas ganas de preguntar que estaban haciendo cuando llame, pero no pude evitar la idea de que ese chico, a lo mejor haría realidad lo que yo quería con Sakura, y esa chica, la del cabello negro, ¿Ella era su amor platónico? Ella era de la que se había enamorado. Tuve tantas ganas de echarme a seguirlos y si fuera necesario espiarlos por el simple echo de quitarme la tortura mental que me atormentaba.

─ Lo siento…he causado un desastre─ dijo Shizuka.

─ Descuida, con que el bebe y tu estén bien, todo ira bien─ le dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro.

─ Gracias Kisame─

Esa noche cuando llegamos de nuevo a mi departamento mi Hermano ya no estaba, así que acordamos que Shizuka dormiría esa noche en casa de Kisame, la mía y su antiguo departamento eran puntos clave para Itachi.

─ Vaya que si te dio un buen golpe ese chico…─ dijo la mujer de mi hermano mientras ponía hielos en mi boca para bajar la hinchazón. Cuando vi la forma tan cariñosa en que lo hacia, no pude ni imaginarme como era que mi hermano se había atrevido a golpearla y engañarla con una mujer galante. Shizuka era guapa, pero no era mi tipo, simplemente no me producía otra cosa mas que un cariño al saber que iba a tener un sobrino con el cual jugar.

Kisame y Shizuka se fueron de madrugada. Dormí muy poco, otra vez atormentado por esos ideales, por los quejidos que había escuchado y la forma de ver en como esos tres se abrazaron al irse. Esa madrugada me propuse enseñarle lo que era un hombre de verdad a Sakura Haruno.

Excuse que estaba enfermo en el trabajo y no me presente hasta una semana después, cuando el moretón y los rastros de aquella noche habían desaparecido.

Para variar, fui tarde a mi trabajo, llegue a la 2:00 de la tarde de aquel miércoles, iba pensando en que haríamos con el asunto de mi hermano, una noche antes había ido a amenazar a Kisame, para que le dijera donde estaba "su mujer" .

No estaba mi secretaria, y pensé que se había tomado el día libre al ver que no llegaba. Entre a mi oficina que fungía también como consultorio.

─ Llega tarde a la consulta Doctor─ Escuche su voz y el corazón latió rápidamente. Era mi paciente de ojos verdes que me esperaba sentada en mi silla del otro lado del escritorio.

X

X

X

─ Vaya…veo que ahora si te da la gana asistir─ me dijo mientras me miraba como solo él sabia hacerlo y se quitaba el saco.

─ Pues, para su información, esta es la ultima cita que tengo con usted, he decicido dejar este tipo de cosas, es absurdo, yo ya me he dado cuenta lo que realmente quiero, y no necesito de alguien que me diga que tengo que hacer y como lo tengo que hacer…Al fin me he enamorado de la persona ideal, ella me quiere y yo la quiero…─ Vi como hizo una mueca de fastidio al escucharme.

─ ¿Ya comprobaste que la amas? ─ Otra vez con sus pruebas absurdas. Me levante de la silla y me puse frente al escritorio mientras me recargaba con las manos en él y subía los hombros.

─ No necesito comprobar, ya esta mas que dicho, las dos nos amamos y haremos el amor cuando nos siéntanos preparadas, no por solo comprobarlo─

─ ¿Aceptarías mi ultimo intento por "curarte"? ─ dijo mientras se levantaba y se paraba muy cerca de mi, no dije nada, él respiro serenamente a mi oído, como aquella noche…

─ Despues de esto…sabras si realmente quieres ser lesbiana…─ susurró de una manera que me hizo erizar la piel. No podía si quiera moverme, empezó de nuevo a besar mi cuello.

X

X

X

Hice un pequeño camino de saliva con mi lengua en su cuello, escuche como suspiro y volví besarla lentamente en los labios mientras mis manos se colaban por dentro de su playera gris. No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos, pero mi "amiguito" ya se estaba preparando. Sin importarme, la tome sensualmente de aquellas redondas carnes y la obligue a sentarse bien en el escritorio mientras yo estaba entre sus piernas, ella tomo mi cuello dejándose llevar entre suspiro y suspiro mientras yo delineaba su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera. Sonreí lentamente agradeciendo que ese caluroso día trajera una falta que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, así que mis manos comenzaron a vagar por sus muslos blancos.

.

Aquellas manos expertas me acariciaban, en ese momento no me importo lo que entre él y yo podría pasar, comenzó a subir mi playera y yo alce las manos mientras él sonreía al ver mi sostén, me sonroje, él me recorrió con la mirada, miro como es que estaba entre mis piernas, su quemante mirada me extinguía en deseo cuando sus ojos brillaron de deseo al ver mis pechos, puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco de nuevo lentamente para saborear mis labios. Su aroma era encantador, varonil y masculino el que entraba por mis narices y pedía por más.

Sin la experiencia de desnudar a un hombre, comencé a quitarle la blusa blanca que traía, fue a parar al piso mientras observaba un esculpido abdomen que me hizo querer besarlo, Sasuke respiraba serenamente, entonces sentí sus manos por debajo de la falda masajeando mi trasero por encima de la tela, y de pronto, me tomo entre sus brazos y obligó a que enredara mis piernas en su cadera, me levanto del escritorio y se dejo caer en el Diván donde yo muchas veces estuve recostada contándole mis pesares.

Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sentí su miembro por encima de las telas y me estremeció llenándome de miedo pero también de unas ganas inmensas por seguir restregándome contra el, mi doctor Uchiha siguió besándome el cuello mientras desabrochaba mi sostén y el contacto se hacia mas intimo, yo acariciaba aquel abdomen perfectamente marcado mientras inconscientemente baje mi mano mas allá y desabroche sus pantalones, se quejo un poco al sentir como baja su cremallera, pero él quito mi sostén y mis pechos estaban a su merced. Los miro embeleso y se saboreo, provocando que un calor me inundara por dentro y bajara hasta mi vientre.

Otra vez aquellos besos brujos por mi cuello, se encorvo para alcanzar perfectamente mis senos y sin pensarlo, tomo uno de aquellos botoncitos en su boca y con su lengua jugueteaba con él.

─Ahh…Sa…sasuke─ apenas y podía articular, lo tomaba del cabello y me arqueaba mientras el me tenia de la cadera y su boca jugueteaba con mis pechos. Otra vez busco mi boca para besarme y la encontró, pero sentí una de sus manos colarse por debajo de la falda, jugeteo un poco con las diminutas bragas que tenia, y sin permiso alguno, se adentro entre ellas tentaleando mi feminidad. Ahogue un gemido, y el comenzó pequeños movimientos circulares en aquel botoncito.

─ Estas húmeda Haruno…─ dijo a mi oído mientras mis caderas comenzaban a menearse en busca de más, aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo mientras el placer que sentía era casi excesivo.

─¿Te gusta?...Vamos…dime que te gusta─ y dicho esto mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras hacia sus movimientos mas lentos provocando que jadeara y me aferrara mas a él y a sus hombros.

─Ahh…doctor…si…si m…me gusta─ pude hablar y entonces sentí como sonrió plácidamente e hizo mas rápido sus movimientos, provocando que cerrara los ojos y la visión se me hiciera nublada, al sentir el placer explotar dentro de mi y mojar los dedos de Sasuke.

.

De pronto mientras sentía mis dedos mojados por su escancia escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta.

─ ¿Doctor Uchiha? ¿Ya llegó? ─ Era mi secretaria la que tocaba.

Me encontré con la mirada jade de Haruno que había pasado de la exitación y el placer al miedo y la decesperación en el mirar. Una escena de alta comedia femenina _bipolar._

* * *

n/a: hOla..! hahaha, no pues aqui actualizandO pinche fiC, hahaha, si que me ha costado este capitulO y no se ni porque, ademas de que esta mas largO -pero ya saben por que- hahaha y pues, la neta espero que les vaya gustandO el capi, hoy he cambiadO abruptamente de como sera el final, y de vida a este fic le calculO unos tres capitulOz más a lo muchO -aunque haber si no me asalta Otra idea loca- pero neta espeRo que les guste y hahaha cuando sasuke y sakura van en lo meRo wenO, tenian que interrumpir. Por cierto me gustaria saber que opinan sobre Itachi, me ha costado trabajo transformarlo de serio a golpeador, mujeriego y alcoholico. hahaha :D

ComentaRio, sugeRencia, cRítica, Chisme, chiste, mentada de madRe...en reviews!. Dejen, eso alienta mucho a seguir. :D. poR cieRto feliz 14 de febreRo. :) Les deceO lo mejor y los quieRo mucho, gracias por leerme y gracias a los que lo han seguidO y lo tienen en ff'z :)

sayonaRa..!


	9. Medicamento

_Medicamento: Sustancia o actividades, que se utilizan con fines curativos o preventivos de una enfermedad. _

* * *

**Medicamento.**

**.**

─ ¿Doctor Uchiha? ¿Ya llegó? ─ Se escuchó la voz de la secretaria del otro lado de la puerta.

Asustada y con pavor mire a Sasuke que me miraba tranquilo como si nada pasara, intente hablar pero él con la mirada me silencio.

─ Si Ten-Ten…no te preocupes, estoy muy ocupado, no quiero que me molesten ni que me pases ninguna llamada…─

─ Esta bien doctor…─ Intente quitarme de Sasuke, al fin los estragos de la cordura me estaban haciendo reaccionar, estaban provocando que callera a la dura realidad. ¡¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo yo con Sasuke entre mis piernas? Y peor aún, sus manos dentro de aquel intimo lugar.

─Sa…Sasuke…suéltame…por favor─ mencione muy despacio temiendo que alguien entrara así como así al consultorio y me viera en ropa interior y a horcajadas de mi psiquiatra. Y ese alguien era su secretaria de coletas y ojos chocolate.

─ Paranoica…tienes rasgos obsesivos y hasta esquizofrénicos, preocupada por el que dirán pero seguidora de tus ideales, a veces dogmatica y hasta bipolar, una personalidad con altibajos…la vida no es como tu la piensas Haruno…es como tu la haces…─ fue su diagnostico para luego besarme y volvió a susurrar a mi oído mientras esta vez acariciaba mis piernas lentamente.

─ Así que acepta mi "cura"… ─ Me encontraba en un estado de estupor, ¿Cómo era que Sasuke tenia el control sobre mi?, volví a besar sus labios mientras sentía mi cuerpo volver a arder ante las caricias poco decentes de mi psiquiatra.

Mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban, no pensaba en nada más, más que ese sentimiento y necesidad de querer tener algo entre mis piernas, por un segundo paso por mi mente, que realmente estaba siendo una puta, al estar así con él, pero era obvio que los dos lo deseábamos.

Mientras mordía levemente mi labio inferior, cuando tomó mi mano y la guió hasta la parte mas varonil de él, yo abrí los ojos y lo miré estupefacta por su petición sin palabras, se encontró con mis ojos y mi miedosa mano tomo levemente su miembro por encima de los bóxers, comencé a acariciarlo mientras él soltó un leve quejido que me incito a seguir con más fuerza. Sin descaro, metí mi mano por debajo de los bóxers y sentí aquella caliente dureza masculina, él echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le costaba trabajo respirar; sin prejuicios esta vez con mis manos comencé lo que era un sube y baja en él, observaba como el abdomen de Sasuke se contraía y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo.

─ N…No sigas…─ ordenó con su voz tremendamente sensual. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito hombre endemoniadamente sensual. Hice caso a su orden y él me quito las bragas y subió mi falda hasta mi cintura, ya no había tela alguna que nos impidiera.

Con una suavidad extrema, tomo de su compañero y comenzó a restregarlo lentamente entre aquellos labios tan sensibles y húmedos. Aún, muy dentro de mi cabeza, pensaba que todo esto no estaba bien, pero la boca de Sasuke y sus benditas manos me hacían desear lo contrario.

Se concentro en mi cuello dejando una marca mientras seguía restregándose lentamente. Se dirigió a mí oído con una voz ronca y totalmente seductora dijo.

─ Ya no puedo más…─ Así que lentamente comenzó a adentrarse, un dolor extraño comenzó a hacerse presente. ¿Era el dolor de la virginidad?, a Sasuke no le importó. Me tense por completo al sentirlo invadirme, enterré las uñas en sus hombros mientras el trataba de distraerme con ligeros besos. Acariciaba mis caderas lentamente y cuando estuvo por completo, los dos soltamos un suspiro que paro en el oído del contrario.

─Du…duele…─

─Shh…te gustará…─ me beso de nuevo, y comenzó a empujar levemente, en señal de que moviera mis caderas a mi gusto, lo tome de los hombros y me levante un poco, volví ha hacer que se adentrara pero ese dolor me estaba quitando el placer de unos momentos antes. Al ver Sasuke las muecas imparables que yo hacía, me tomo de las caderas y se acomodó perfectamente en el Diván para quedar recostado y yo sobre él, comenzó a empujar un poco, sin abandonarme del todo. Lentamente tras unos minutos de esos pequeños empujes, dejo que yo hiciera el trabajo. Puse mis manos en su abdomen mientras comenzaba a menear mis caderas circularmente, entre momentos comencé a sentir un placer electrificarte, que recorría mi espalda y sentía que el cuerpo me hormigueaba y un calor insoportable se refugiaba en mi vientre.

─ Vamos…disfruta de un hombre…Sa-ku-ra─ fue lo que dijo, para tomar mis pechos con sus dos manos y comenzar a masajearlos, podía ver su expresión de placer y escuchar aquellos jadeos cuando yo subía y bajaba ligeramente.

.

.

.

La tenía sobre mí, sus ojos verdes brillantes de deseo, su cuerpo escultural sobre mí, tal y como la había soñado aquella mañana. Comencé a masajear sus pechos mientras ella tomaba mas ritmo, un sensual vaivén de caderas, mis manos se dirigieron a sus caderas tomándola y presionándola mas contra mi, ella gemía muy lentamente mientras con sus movimientos circulares obligaba a entrar y salir.

─ Ahh…Sasuke…sasuke-kuun─ Y aquellos cortos cabellos rosas colgaban y unos pocos se adherían a su cuello que ya sudaba. Su rostro con aquel sonrojo, sus ojos verdes brillando por un deseo desconocido y sus labios hinchados por los míos, aquel cuerpo delgado se contraía al sentirme en lo más profundo de sí y por dentro ¡Ahh! Si que era una sensación encantadora, era estrecha, me apretaba en sus inconscientes contracciones y no me hacia abandonarla del todo. Era una escena que realmente me excitaba, de pronto aquel placer tuvo que comenzar a ser más rápido, Sakura comenzó un sube y baja apoyada solamente por sus rodillas mientras sus manos tomaban mis muñecas y las mías sus caderas.

De pronto mientras sentíamos las olas del placer recorrernos, aquel momento ya estaba muy cerca, Sakura se movía mucho más y yo hacía lo que podía moviendo mis caderas, cuando menos lo pensamos, Sakura se mordió el labio y se tenso por completo, yo cerré mis ojos y trate de ahogar el quejido que se resbalaba por mi garganta, ella sin embargo se mordió el labio y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el orgasmo llegaba para los dos.

.

.

.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí un placer excesivo en todo mi cuerpo, sentí su esencia explotar dentro de mi y recorrerme, él cerro sus ojos y apretando los dientes enterró las uñas en mi trasero como parte de la locura.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las imitaciones no tan intensas pero si placenteras de aquel momento, sobre Sasuke. De pronto, él se sentó aún conmigo sobre él y me abrazo como nunca. Se recargo en mis pechos y suspiro provocando que su resollar chocara contra mi piel sudada. Me obligue a salir lentamente pero seguí abrazando a Sasuke.

Cuando la respiración se normalizo y el estado de conciencia del juicio y la cordura se adueñaron de mí. Una idea común me asaltó. La culpa.

─ Sasuke…esto…estuvo mal─

─ ¿No te gustó? ─

Me sonroje y baje la mirada. Sasuke era el único hombre que había conocido y tenia el poder de hacer bajar la mirada y humillar la cabeza. Ahora entendía porque los psicólogos y psiquiatras tenían el poder de hacer lo que ellos quisieran contigo.

─Sí…si me gustó, solo que no esta bien…─ dije apenas audible mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a cambiarme de espaldas a él, aun sentada en la esquina del Diván. Él no contestó nada, yo ya tenia puesta la falda y mis bragas, estaba por ponerme mi sostén cuando sentí de nuevo la boca de Sasuke besar mi hombro. Me quede inmóvil de nuevo, parecía ser que a mi doctorcito le gustaba mucho ese tipo de practicas. Después, sentí sus piernas rodearme, y su cuerpo en mi espalda, Sasuke se había puesto detrás de mí, hizo mi cabello aun lado y volvió a besar con esos labios quemantes. Mordió mi oreja y sus manos viajaron a mis pechos, donde recibieron toda la atención.

Suspire de nuevo, y sentí como se formaba la sonrisa de Sasuke.

─Entonces…¿Cómo te sientes con mi cura…Haruno? ─ su voz sensual y ronca me estremecieron.

─ No lo sé…─

─¿Sientes culpa? ─ Con esa pregunta una nueva se formulo en mi cabeza y sin pensarlo la deje salir.

─ ¿Tuvimos sexo o hicimos el amor? ─ Sasuke paró su quehacer en mis pechos y los besos en mi nuca.

─ Ni yo mismo lo sé haruno, pero parece ser que para ser el principio fue sexo…no se si en un futuro requieras de mi _medicamento_─

Suspire cansada, mire el reloj y eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Tenia que irme. Aquella respuesta del doctor me había echo sentirme mal, ¿Por qué lo habíamos echo? Era solo atracción, seguro él se cansaría de mí y yo de él.

─Tengo que irme─. Y me levante, di un paso y me puse el sostén.

.

.

.

Mire a Sakura. Parecía como sacada de una revista para hombres, tenía la minifalda mal puesta, pues estaba más arriba, su espalda fina desnuda y aquellos tacones que la hacían ver más esbelta. Cuando había acabado de ponerse el sostén, tomo su playera del escritorio y aun dándome la espalda, como si quisiera provocarme de nuevo, estiro sus manos y esto hizo que las bragas que había quitado hacia minutos se asomaran un poco. En lo que ella se arreglaba yo me acabe de vestir igualmente, ese día después de aquella "consulta" no trabajaría. Al fin y alcabo, el trabajo era solamente para pasar el rato.

─ Te dejare en tu casa…─ Ella me miro de nuevo con aquellos ojos verdes, esta vez la confusión se albergaba. La culpa si que la hacia ver mal. Salimos del consultorio.

─Ten-ten…tendré que irme temprano, tengo un problema con mi hermano y no vendre hasta mañana, puedes retirarte.

─ Si doctor…─

Sakura se había adelantado. Los dos tomamos juntos el elevador, esta vez el silencio era sepulcral. Subimos a mi auto y con el ruido del tráfico de la tarde llegamos hasta su casa. Me estacione frente a la soberbia construcción.

─Gracias Sasuke…─ dijo para intentar bajar. Pero yo la tome del brazo y se quedo sentada.

─ Sakura…─ Dude un momento en decírselo, pero daba igual. No perdería una paciente así de…Enferma.

─ Sé mi novia…─

Ella me miro estupefacta. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras me miraba. Yo miraba hacia al frente. Era para muchos el hombre ideal, pero no era muy bueno en andar de novias.

─ Piénsalo y me lo dices la semana que viene…─ Me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta a ella. Tomo mi mano y cuando menos lo pensé, estaba volviendo a besarme, salvajemente, como si fuera el último beso que me daba. La tome más delicadamente de las caderas y volví ha hacerlo lento, su respiración entrecortada hizo que me nacieran las ganas de volverla a oír gemir mi nombre.

Mientras yo metía una de mis manos debajo de su blusa y la seguía besando, sonó su celular a lo que paro abruptamente el momento.

"_Diga…aaa…Hola Naruto-kun…acabo de llegar…,¡Ay! Si es cierto…no lo recordaba… si estaba arreglando unas cosas…si, sí, claro que voy… dentro de media hora los veo…bye_

Colgó y me miró como solo esos ojos verdes lo hacían.

─ Me iré de campamento con Hinata, Naruto, Neji y más compañeros de la escuela. No te veré en 3 semanas.

─ Pues entonces tendrás más tiempo para pensarlo…─

─ Sasuke…─ me observó dudando un poco y con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas ─El beso que te dí fue un sí─

Sonreí victorioso. Ya decía yo que esta chica no era para nada lesbiana, y mucho menos con mi _medicamento._

La tome de las caderas y la abrace, atrayéndola hacía a mí, puede sentir como me abrazo y suspiro.

Mi corazón latía rápido, esta vez no fue aquel sentimiento de querer hacerle el amor en ese preciso momento, fue algo más "Inoportuno" sentí como se revolvían en mi estomago y vientre calambres que producían un ligero nerviosismo.

¿Yo nervioso?... ¡imposible! Era un psiquiatra, alguien que controlaba y no era controlado, pero debía de admitir que Sakura, con aquella mirada jade y aquellos labios rosados movían todo mi mundo.

─Sasuke…gracias─ murmuró, alzó su rostro y deposito un leve beso en la comisura de mis labios. Se separo, suspiro y dijo:

─Debo de irme a preparar maletas…me voy de campamento─

.

.

.

Cuando estaba volteándome para abrir la reja de mi casa, se escuchó que alguien venía corriendo, voltee hacia la derecha. Sasuke estaba recargado en su coche esperando a que me metiera, los dos volteamos y vimos a Hinata corriendo hacía a mi.

─¡Sakura! ─ Grito unos metros antes de llegar a nosotros, y cuando llegó, me abrazó y me planto un beso demasiado salvaje, tanto que no pude reaccionar y lo primero que pensé fue en la persona que justamente estaba frente a nosotras. Cuando acabó de besarme y me soltó, la hyuga respiro profundamente e ignorando por completo la presencia de mi doctor se dispuso ha hablar.

─Sakura-chan…¡te amo!...¡te amo! ¡Y quiero que seas mi novia! ─ Me quede con los ojos abiertos, la mandibular se me fue al piso –literalmente- ¿Qué le había pasado? El atrevimiento de hyuga me tomo por sorpresa, no sabia que pensar, que decir, ¡que hacer! ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? La vi, estaba sonrojada, agitada y con boca roja, debido al rastro de mis labios.

─ Hinata-chan…yo…yo, no, es que…tu, yo…Ahh… ─ no supe realmente que decir. Ella me miraba suplicante, como si el estar con ella fuera de vida o muerte. Mire a Sasuke que tenia un dejo de sorpresa…pero lo que realmente expresaba su rostro era…enojo.

¿Acaso se había encelado?

Me miró por unos instantes, que me parecieron eternos.

─ Haz lo que creas correcto…─ dijo para luego subirse a su coche e irse. Su voz había sonado tan fría, tanto que me hizo estremecerme. Hinata me miraba igual que hace un momento. Ahora estaba en un grave aprieto. ¿Porqué putas el mismo día que lo hacia con Sasuke, que le decía que si a su propuesta de noviazgo…Hinata hyuga me pedía lo que un año anhele?

¡Mi vida era patética! Y apuesto que una estúpida novela se quedaba corta. ¡Carajo!¿Acaso funcionaria el _medicamento_ del psiquiatra Uchiha Sasuke?

X

X

X

Esa chica la había besado… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?. Me subí a mi coche y vi por el retrovisor la cara sorprendida de Sakura.

No sabia siquiera que pensar ¿Qué haría Sakura? ¿Habría funcionado la sesión de sexo que le di en mi consultorio? ¿Y si le decía que si a ella? ¿Y si en ese mismo campamento lo hacían?...tantas preguntas asaltaban mi mente…Ahora si sabia lo que era desgracia.

Cuando iba saliendo del residencial. Mi móvil sonó.

_¿Si?...Hola Itachi…¿Qué pasa?...¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo que se escapó?...No puede ser…¿Ella?...Voy para allá…_

Le di más al acelerador. No podía estar ocurriendo esto…¡Maldito día! Pensar que en la mañana ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desayunar, a medio día estaba haciéndole el amor a Sakura, y ahora por la tarde…enterarme que el maldito de Orochimaru había escapado y peor aún…Había secuestrado a Shizuka.

Iba manejando cuando, se me vino a la mente lo que Orochimaru quiso hacerle a Sakura. ¡No permitiría que le pasara nada ni a Sakura, ni a mi cuñada y mucho menos al niño que venia en camino!

* * *

N/A: hOla.! ¿Que onda barriO? No pues lo prometidO es deuda...he aquí el ansiadO capi que como buena Sasukusense.! compaRto hahaha :D No pz espeRo que les guste, paRece ser que este fiC se alaRga, ha habidO cambiOs en mi pinche coniencia lOca hahah :D y ze me ha ocurridO un finaL aun mas dRamaticO y azi todo lOco hahaha :D. Gracias a los reviews, que me llegarOn sobre el avisO, neta se los agradezcO de todo corazÓn y pues hablandO acá entRe nosotRos, pinche sasuke caliente...Sakura que casi no queria, hahaha, Hinata yo cReo se dRogó y poR eso la beso azi de cabrOn, luegO orochimaRu yo cReo duRmio a los cuidadoRes del manicOmio o vendiO a kabutO, Itachi y su vieja...pz que pedo? No que muy peleadOz hahaha. ¿Ya ven lo que un niñO puede haceR?...hahaha ay wei.

ComentariO, zugeRencia, cRítica, chisme, chiste...mentada de madRe.! En reviews.! Los reviews me alientan un buuen a seguiR esta histoRia. Y Pues capi dedicadO a mi nee-chan Melanny Haruno de Uchiha...que el luNez cumplee ya unos cuantOz ziglOz de existencia. Tqm meeL' Eres de mis mejoRes amigas :D.

¡Cuidense!. y Nos leemOz en el proximO capi. ¿Que pasará con Sakura? ¿Sasuke estara celoso? ¿Le dira que si a Hinata? ¿Se la llevara a un hOtel a enseñaRle lo que Sasuke le enseñO? ¿DescubriremOz zi OrochimaRu prostituyO a kabutO con los del manicOmio pa' salir? ¿Itachi veRa "LauRa en ameRica"? ¿Acaso la madRe de Kizamee es un Delfin? ¿Eso que? ¿Porque hagO tantas pendejas preguntas? ¿Quien me pasa la pinChe linea de tiempo de historia?...hahaha Lo veRemos en el proximO capi, azi que quedenzee en la estaciOn estupidiveRtida de Miss GirlyCardh! donde enTrevistaRemos a tObi, hablaRemos sobRe los efectOz secundaRios mentalees, que tienen las peRsonas al estaR aladO de zetzu... (ya sabemos porque esta así tObi- es teoria) y debatiRemos sobre lOz alimentOz conzumibles, engoRadoRes que kOnoha propoRciona a su poblaciOn ninja.!

Haha mis mamadas, pero buenO. ¡Cuidense! y les echO todo mi buen kaRma a mis leCtoRes...y a Nuestros heRmanOz de japOn.! Que pasan por terrible desgRacia.

SayonaRa..!


	10. Neurosis

_Neurosis: Conjunto de trastornos mentales que participan en mecanismos vinculados a la ansiedad, nerviosismo o histeria, llevando así a un estado que distorsiona a la mente de manera irracional. _

* * *

**Neurosis.**

**.**

─Hinata-san…yo, yo…─

─ Sakura-chan…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─ Me preguntó tan angustiada mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a anidarse en aquellos ojos perla que te hundían.

─¿Hacer que? ─ pregunté atónita ante toda la situación.

─ Te vi besándote con ese muchacho…¿Acaso no te importó? Pensé que si, que entre nosotras podía haber algo, el beso de aquel día me confundió…─ Me quede totalmente sorprendida.

─¿Nos viste? ─

─Si, yo venia caminando cuando vi como lo abrazaste y luego se besaron…¿Es tu novio? ─ preguntó al borde del llanto. No supe que contestarle. Ahora yo estaba con Sasuke, me había conmovido tanto la cara de Hinata, podría decir que sus ojos me decían todas las ganas que tenían de escuchar, que entre Sasuke y yo no había nada.

─ Hinata…yo…yo y él, somos…bueno, ehmm…nos dimos una oportunidad─ Como si mi mente hubiera escuchado el crujido de su corazón, me invadió una punzada en el pecho, cuando vi como quebró el llanto.

─Hinata-chan…estamos confundías, lo que paso fue…fue un error, un juego─

─ Sakura-chan…─ sollozó mi nombre y dijo ─¿Sabes porque Naruto y yo no estamos juntos? Me gusta mucho, siento muchas cosas por él…¿Pero sabes porque ya no estamos juntos?... ─

─No, solo supe que cortaron, pero no más…─ Me preocupo un poco el hecho que Hinata hubiera hablado con Naruto sobre sus sentimientos hacía a mí.

─ Fue porque…─ lo pensó un poco y bajó la mirada ─Porque un día, vi a Naruto y a Ino juntos…estaban en su coche…e Ino lo tocaba…fue antes de lo de tu padre─

Abrí los ojos estupefacta ¡Naruto se había atrevido! ¡Era un imbécil!

X

X

X

─¡carajo! ─ maldecía mientras me estacionaba frente a la estación de policía de Konoha. ¿Cómo putas se había escapado Orochimaru? Y peor aun ¿Cómo había encontrado a Shizuka? ¿Qué porque Shizuka? Muy fácil, los días que perseguían a Orochimaru, Shizuka estaba a cargo de la misión, y fue precisamente ella, quien le atrapó asaltando una farmacia para sus locos medicamentos. Así que era resentimiento, y proviniendo de Orochimaru, Shizuka estaba en graves problemas. La idea de que ese bastardo le hiciera algo a mi "cuñada" me hizo encabronar, pero fue la idea de que les pasara algo a ella y al bebe, lo que me hacia caer en la ansiedad.

Subí por el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de Itachi. Pase de largo por los escritorios y encontré la puerta.

_Comandante Uchiha Itachi_

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de tocar la puerta, entre rápidamente y lo que vi me estremeció. Itachi estaba sentado detrás de aquel escritorio, tenía una mirada realmente aterradora, pocas veces había visto así de enojado a mi hermano mayor.

─ Itachi…¿Qué paso exactamente? ─ le pregunté, él alzo la mirada y me hizo estremecer. Era como si volviéramos a las épocas de niños, donde el me reprendía por una travesura y su mirada me llenaba de un sentimiento de…miedo.

─ Ese maldito…habló aquí a la estación, me dijo que tenia secuestrada a Shizuka…escucha la grabación─

_¡Buenas Tardes Uchiha-sama! Permítame decirle que tengo el honor de contar con la presencia de su querida "esposa"… Esta aquí muy a gustó conmigo…¿Verdad Shizuka-san? _–Se escuchaba perfectamente la respiración y los sollozos de Shizuka- _ ¡Itachi-san!¡Sálvame! ¡Sálvanos!...¡Este maldito me tiene secuestrada!...¡Callate Puta!- _le gritó Orochimaru mientras se escuchó claramente un golpe hueco y el grito ahogado de Shizuka -_¡Ahh…!-_ Después de eso, Shizuka comenzó a toser; No quise imaginarme lo peor: Una patada en el vientre. _–Perdón por la interrupción, pero su hermosa esposa es un poco persistente, ¡tanto que me mordió cuando le quite la ropa! Jeje, Bien Uchiha-Sama…esta llamada es para que sepa, que su amada esta bajo mi "responsabilidad" y si la quieren viva tendrán que darme la libertad por "Sano" en el manicomio, le puede decir a su hermanito que se la otorgue y una suma de 100 mil dólares, si no están para hoy a las 12 de la noche en el mirador de Konoha…de por muerta a su mujer. ¡Que pase buena tarde comandante Uchiha Itachi! ¡Que yo la pasare excelente con su mujer!, por cierto debo de decirle que ¡tiene unos senos geniales!. _

En eso la grabación se cortó mientras Itachi apretaba los puños. ¡Pobre Shizuka!. Una impotencia me lleno de cólera. ¡ese maldito la estaba violando! No quise ni imaginarme la reacción de Itachi, el como se sentiría, si es que aun la amaba, y si no, tan solo por el echo del niño, que era inocente en todo este asunto.

─Por el dinero no hay que preocuparnos…lo sacaremos de nuestra cuenta…no es nada, sobre la libertad…ahora mismo voy al consultorio y la firmaremos─ dije tratando de calmarlo o mejor dicho de no hacer explotar, estaba tan serio como siempre, pero aquella mirada y aquel presentimiento al estar cerca de él eran excesivos.

─Sasuke…─ dijo mi nombre en un murmulló. ─Matare a ese hijo de puta…─

─Itachi…no hagas estupideces, anda, vamos a mi consultorio por la puta hoja, en lo que tu sacas el dinero─

─Tonto hermano menor…no sabes como me siento. Quiero matarlo─

─ Lo sé Itachi, lo sé, yo también quiero hacerlo…pero debemos pensar con la cabeza─ Eran las 6:30 pm, aun faltaba mucho paras 12. Yo subí a mi coche y el a su camioneta. Rápidamente entre al edificio donde yo trabajaba, he hice que mi secretaria hiciera la hoja de "libertad", se quedó estupefacta cuando escucho el nombre del libre.

─ Te lo contare después…ahora prosigue…"Del cual, el Doctor Uchiha Sasuke, da por constatado que el señor Orochimaru, NO padece de ninguna enfermedad mental, y que es totalmente apto para servir como miembro a la sociedad, ya que lo encuentra en perfecto estado en sus facultades mentales"

─Sasuke…ya esta el dinero─ Interrumpio Itachi mientras entraba. Pocas veces lo vi con esa combinación "poco usual" estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una playera negra muy poco holgada. Ahora veía porque mi hermano tenía a tantas tras él.

─ Es hora de esperar entonces…─ le dije mientras él me miraba.

─ No quiero esperar vámonos ya─ aunque estuviera pasando todo esto, se escuchaba tan tranquilo, nada de alteraciones en su voz. Ten ten, me dio la hoja, lo guarde en un folder y nos fuimos. En ese momento mientras íbamos hacia el ascensor, el móvil de mi hermano sonó, a los dos nos invadió un poco de ansiedad al dar por concebida la oportunidad de que fuera Orochimaru.

_-Diga… ¿Qué quieres Tayuya? No, ahorita no, estoy en un problema…no es de tu incumbencia…secuestraron a mi Esposa ¿Contenta?, me importa una mierda lo que vayas ha hacer, ¡Adios!-_

─ ¿Por qué carajos sigues manteniendo contacto con Tayuya?...Al menos respeta un poco, no tanto a Shizuka, a tu hijo─

─ No tiene porque importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer─ Fue lo que dijo mientras subíamos al elevador, este comentario me llenó de cólera aún más si era posible.

─ ¿Piensas en esa puta mientras sabes que a Shizuka en estos momentos la podría estar violando ese depravado? ─ No lo había visto todavía a los ojos, cuando me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me estampó contra la pared.

─¡Callate Idiota! ─ Me dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos realmente amenazantes, no tuve miedo en ese momento, porque la idea de que mi hermano aun se revolcara con esa mujer, mientras su esposa pasaba por las más ruines penas, me llenó de valor.

─ ¡Admítelo Itachi!, esto que estas haciendo, no es por ella, es por el niño, si por ti fuera, no irías personalmente a buscarla, mandarías a patrullas o demás policías─

─ Sasuke…¿No entiendes que te calles?...me importa un bledo Tayuya, ahorita la única que me importa es Shizuka, bien lo dijiste, si no me importara hubiera mandado a otras personas a buscarla, no es por el niño, es por los dos─ Su mirada había cambiado, ahora albergaba algo así como…desesperación.

─ Lo siento Itachi…pero, es que todo esto me tiene alterado, y luego la llamada de ella, digamos que no es buen momento─ Ya me había soltado, suspiro y apenas en un hilo de voz dijo.

─¿Y como crees que me siento yo?...la engañe Sasuke…ella, ella…─ hubo un momento, en el que me pregunte ¿Itachi lloraría? Pero no, no era tan expresivo como mi madre, era absolutamente igual de frio que mi padre─ Siempre pensé que ella estaría para mi, que nunca le pasaría nada…y que yo podría seguir con mis aventuras…pero veo que estar conmigo le hace daño, la prioridad ahorita es salvarla, después de eso, a lo mejor, nos separaremos, le hago mucho mal a ella─ Sus palabras habían sido sabias, a pesar de que no me pareciera que el niño se criara sin la figura monótona del padre, sabia muy bien que Shizuka seria una buena madre y comprendía bien el echo de saber que si Itachi no cambiaba y se quedaba con ella y el bebe, tal vez eso haría mas daño del previsto.

─ Creo que al fin lo entiendes…─ murmure mientras el bajaba la mirada al piso.

X

X

X

─¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué Naruto salió con Ino? ─ dije totalmente fuera de lugar, mientras la miraba directamente a aquellas orbes grandes y expresivas, faltas de color pero rica en emociones y expresiones.

─No tanto así…pero preferí que nos alejáramos, no quería salir muy lastimada después…porque debemos de admitir que Ino, cuando se lo propone se mete en los ojos de cualquier hombre─

─Hinata…yo no se que decirte…el muchacho con el que me viste…es efectivamente mi novio, de echo hoy me lo pidió, digamos que también estoy muy confundida en ese aspecto, pero hinata…no era para que me besaras frente a él─ le reproche sutilmente.

─ Lo siento Sakura-chan…─ dijo para luego abrazarme. Aun así, algo muy dentro de mis entrañas me hizo estremecerme un poco y de pronto ella preguntó.

─¿Iras al campamento? ─ dijo sutilmente a mi oído, provocando que su aliento chocara con mi oreja.

─Sí… ─ dije apenas audible al tener un colapso mental, donde me mareé y sentí como la sangre no dejaba de circular a mi cabeza.

─Oh vamos Sakura-chan… déjame demostrarte que lo mío es sincero, déjame demostrártelo en el campamento─ el corazón me palpito tan rápido que casi me desmayó ahí.

Tarde un poco en contestar debido a la evidente marea de emociones y pensamientos en mi mente. Debo de admitir que por un momento, por un segundo se me olvido por completo Sasuke Uchiha y sus besos y en ese mísero y bendito momento conteste:

─Esta bien… ─ murmuré. Observe su sonrisa encantada con la idea y lentamente se acercó de nuevo a mis labios, no pude moverme, su cuerpo pegado al mío, aquel aroma tan elegante y la calidez de sus labios tratando de invitarme a algo más. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los escondidos ecos de sensualidad que salían de la Hyuga. Otra vez la misma sensación inundo mis entrañas cuando metió su lengua a explorar lentamente y en ese momento tan jodido…cuando las bocas se separan en busca de oxigeno, me di cuenta de los males de Hyuga y es que, suspiro arrastrando el nombre de Naruto, momentáneamente, la empuje y eche un paso hacia atrás.

─Tranquila…─dijo mientras sutilmente con los dedos se tocaba los labios rojos por los míos. La mire un poco desconcertada mientras mi mente se reprochaba por tremenda estupidez. Me di cuenta que para Hinata, yo estaba siendo la sustitución de Naruto. Sentí como mi estomago se contrajo debido a no se que sentimiento, uno de enojo mezclado con alivio. Y en ese preciso instante, se me vino algo a la mente…una jugada que solo en aquella visita al bosque se podría hacer.

Suspire tratando de sacar todas las tensiones del día. ─Lo siento…no fue mi intención…¿Que tal si me ayudas? ─

─Claro…será un placer─ dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Y es que por dentro, algo en mi interior decía que le diera la oportunidad a Hinata.

Me ayudo a hacer mis maletas mientras yo aun pensaba en mi doctor. ¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿Habría regresado al consultorio?, en eso recordé lo de hacia horas y me asaltó el miedo: No nos habíamos protegido. Por suerte, tenia en mi cajón "La píldora de emergencia", sin que Hinata se diera cuenta la tomé y decidí que desde ese día llevaría un control sobre mi nueva vida sexual con Sasuke.

Me inundó unas ganas insaciables por saber que pensó el doctorcito al ver su medicamento irse por la coladera, porque estaba segura que eso había pensado él, al ver como Hinata me apretaba contra si, contra su voluptuoso cuerpo y sus labios carnosos.

Encendí el televisor para no hacer el silencio tan incomodo y me encontré con algo que me caló hasta lo más profundo del estomago en un calambre instantáneo.

_Corte Informativo: _

_Noticia de ultimo momento: Nos acabamos de enterar del secuestro de la comandante: Shizuka Kyriu. Hoy en la mañana mientras ella salía de su casa. Aún se desconoce quienes son los secuestradores, pero se presume que es una mujer y un hombre. Estaremos al tanto._

Me había quedado pasmada al ver la foto de la chica. Era ella, era la misma. Su foto en la pantalla, aquel cabello tan negro, sus facciones tan finas y femeninas, que más que comandante policial, parecía más una actriz o modelo sacada de revista, aquellos ojos grises y los labios un poco carnosos, una clara invitación para cualquier hombre.

¿Secuestrada? "¡Ay Dios mío!" fue lo que pensé al imaginarme tremenda pena. Y enseguida el lazo parental entre ella y Sasuke se hizo presente. Era su cuñada. Una pequeña histeria se hizo presente en mí, pero decidí tranquilizarme antes de que pasara a mayores.

─¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? ─ preguntó Hinata, que estaba sentada en mi cama observándome.

─Si…bueno, no…ah, no lo se─

─¿Qué tienes? ─

Un miedo me inundó. Una punzada extraña me recorría el estomago. ¿Por qué tenia este miedo tan a flor de piel?...Había leído en un libro sobre la disfunción de la mente con el cuerpo…algo llamado _Neurosis_…y supe en ese momento que a Sasuke le faltó diagnosticarme dicha enfermedad, porque sentí una opresión en el pecho, aquella punzada andante y la sangre quemante y hormigueante circulando por mis venas mientras trataba de ahogar un grito del más puro miedo. Un miedo que se sentía a la distancia pero que calaba en los huesos. Una ansiedad Infinita.

X

X

X

─¡joder!¡joder! ¿Quién putas dio aviso a la prensa? ¿He? ─ La voz grave de Itachi resonaba entre la estación de policías. Habíamos visto el corte informativo cuando acabábamos de llegar ala estación. Itachi había pedido discreción, si orochimaru había visto el corte, la vida de Shizuka corría aún más peligro.

Itachi se metió a su oficina totalmente enojado, se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiro fastidiado.

─Cálmate Itachi…a lo mejor ni ellos fueron, conocen lo delicado del asunto─

─No es por eso…en las noticias dijeron que un hombre y una mujer…yo solo hable con Orochimaru ¿Quién puede ser la otra? ─ En ese momento razone. Era cierto ¿Quién podía ser la otra…el cómplice?

─Ya sabes como son los noticieros, mienten por tener mas publico…mira son las 7:30 p.m, ¿Quieres un café o algo? ─ Todavía no constestaba cuando sonó de nuevo su móvil.

_Diga…¿Ahora que quieres?...Si, Si, esta bien, no hay problema…claro que no, solo me acompaña mi hermano, para que constates que es verdad, no habrá ningún policía ni nada por el estilo, solo nosotros dos…Esta bien, pero antes…déjame hablar con mi esposa por favor…¿Shizuka? ¿Mi amor estas bien?...no te preocupes, dentro de veinte minutos estarás a salvo, tranquilízate, voy para allá..Te amo._

Nunca había visto así de preocupado mi hermano, ni siquiera cuando mi padre hizo la locura de ponerlo como accionista de la empresa a los 18 para que no la perdiéramos. Ya bien decían que cuando las personas que quieres están en peligro…no importa lo demás.

─Sasuke…vámonos, ya nos quiere ver…antes de que las demás comandancias lo busquen, él escapará─

Lo más rápido que pudimos bajamos, nos subimos a su camioneta, yo llevaba el folder de su libertad y el portafolio donde estaba todo el dinero. Comenzó a manejar rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llegamos al mirador, ahí donde justamente estaban las estatuas de los "Gobernadores" de la ciudad.

Itachi se bajó con un aire desesperado. Yo iba tras él, cuando mire bien su espalda baja un poco de miedo me inundó.

Itachí traía una pistola. Se me atoro la saliva en la garganta cuando vi a Orochimaru esperando. Tenía una sonrisa sardónica en los labios y una mirada realmente lasciva.

─ Muy bien…los hermanitos Uchiha juntos…─

─¿Dónde esta Shizuka? ─ Preguntó rápidamente Itachi, mientras me quitaba las cosas.

─Uuy, veo que tienen mucha prisa…síganme─ dijo para comenzar a caminar, íbamos por la acera cuando quebró en un pequeño callejón donde apenas y cabíamos, tuvimos que pasar de lado, luego el callejón se hizo mas angosto y pestilente. Y es que estábamos en la abandonada bodega de una desaparecida empresa de alimentos. Llegamos frente a una puerta, cruzamos el negro umbral, los agujeros que el tiempo había echo en la sucia bodega, dejaban que un poco de luz eléctrica y lo ultimo que sobraba de la tarde se colaran.

─Pon las cosas en esa mesa…─ dijo Orochimaru a Itachi señalando con la mirada dicho objeto. Itachi obedeció y seguimos con la mirada al maniaco.

Y ahí estaba. Estaba Shizuka amarrada a la silla, con un trapo que abría su boca y la obligaba a callar. Su blusa desgarrada y se le notaba lo mal puesto del sostén negro, su cabello al igual enmarañado y el pantalón desabrochado dejando a la vista un poco las bragas al igual negras. Me dio tanto coraje. Ella nos miro con un brillo de esperanza cuando nos vio entrar.

Orochimaru fue hacia ella para desatarla, se puso detrás de ella, nosotros estábamos como a unos 10 metros y el muy desgraciado se atrevió a tomarla de los hombros y mirarnos fijamente.

─Perdoné si esta así de desarreglada…pero es que le acabo de poner la ropa a esta exquisitez de mujer─ y le dio un sutil beso en el hombro. Itachi rechinó los dientes y lentamente llevo su mano a su cadera, yo lo detuve.

─ No hagas una estupidez…─ le susurre y el suspiro. Orochimaru desató a Shizuka, ella rápidamente echo a correr hacia nosotros, y se abrazo de Itachi ahogando un gemido y rompiendo el llanto.

─Descuida mi amor…ya esta bien…todo esta bien─ dijo Itachi mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ella se hundía en su pecho llorando. Itachi la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, como queriendo quitarle el sabor de los de Orochimaru, una escena verdaderamente romantica, volvió a frotar su mentón contra la cabeza de ella cuando de pronto, como un robot la soltó y se quedo pasmado sobre si.

─¿Túuu…?...¿Qué putas haces aquí? ─ mire hacia donde los ojos de Itachi se recargaban y me encontré con una cabellera Rojiza, unas caderas voluptuosas y unos ojos marrones chocolate mirándonos fijamente desde otra esquina.

─ Cuidando a tu esposa cariño…¿Verdad que la dejaras y te iras conmigo? ─ Su voz arrastro las silabas.

El cuerpo de Itachi no reacciono a su mente, tomo el arma rápidamente y disparó, con Shizuka en los brazos. Dos balazos se escucharon, el llanto de Shizuka y lamentos. Parecía que Orochimaru nos había contagiado algo de su obsesión; Porque Itachi había disparado sin siquiera pensarlo victima de los nervios, ansiedad y nerviosismo, todo conjugado en la sola palabra de _Neurosis._

* * *

N/A: hOLa banda.! waaa mil, mil disculpaaz x no habeer actualizadO desde hace 2 semanaaz, pero es que pff, estuvee en examenes, me fue ahí mas o menos hahaha, pero bueno ya estamos de vacacionees y debo de deciiR que les publicaRe ya el otro fiC que tengo en mente.! Deverdad sieento el retrazO pero pues laa escuela me retenia. Graciias a toa la gentee bonita que ha segido este fiC. :D

ConfoRmee al capi, pinchee sakura caliente hahaha ahí quiere andaar con Hinata y para el proximo veremos a quien se echO itaChi al plato y quee pazaaRa en el campamento, adeemas de la reaacion exquizita dee nuestro doctoRzito.

zaaludOz a la banda y chidO que estamos de vaca.! aquii me tendraan actualizandO ahora zi. :D. Muchas grax por sus reviews. ¡Se les quiere!.

sayOnaRa.!


	11. Histeria

_Histeria: Enfermedad nerviosa caracterizada por la fuerte ansiedad y reacciones agudas, que puede provocar ataques compulsivos, parálisis y otros trastornos. Estado de alta excitación nerviosa. _

* * *

**Histeria.**

**.**

**U**n suspiro ahogado y la yerba quebrándose bajo nuestros pies, era lo que se escuchaba.

─Naruto…¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a media noche? ─ le pregunté mientras caminaba tras él. La luna alumbraba un poco el camino, con ayuda de las lámparas.

─Así es más emocionante─ Aclaró con su sonrisa optimista mientras nos miraba de reojo. Parecíamos idiotas caminando en medio del bosque, estábamos a unos 50 km de la ciudad, habíamos dejado encargadas las camionetas en una hacienda cercana al bosque y habíamos comenzado a caminar. Algo totalmente ilógico, íbamos a acampar "ala buena manera", así que caminando entre la maleza y con todo nuestro equipaje en las espaldas íbamos como peregrinos a media noche, hacia un calor infernal cuando salimos de la ciudad, Hinata y yo llevábamos short, pero cuando estábamos caminando, íbamos temblando de frio y la yerba y mosquitos nos picaban las piernas.

En una fila india, donde Naruto era el guía, ibamos Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru y los dos más jóvenes konohamaru y moegi, caminábamos mientras la luna alumbraba también el camino.

─Aquí acamparemos…─ dijo Naruto y era un plano lleno de pasto y rodeado por las montañas y unos cuantos arboles. ─Chicas ustedes descansen un poco, somos suficientes hombres para poner las tiendas de campaña─

Nos sentamos en un tronco viejo que había, mientras los hombres se apuraban a poner las tiendas de campaña.

─Shikamaru…¿Dónde esta la segunda tienda? ─

─¿Yo?...yo solo eche la primera, le dije a Kiba que guardara la segunda porque ya no cabia en mi maleta.

─Pues no esta─ dijo Kiba con algo de enojo.

─Ni loca dormiré con ustedes…─ dije mientras los miraba y es que habían cometido el error de no echar la segunda tienda, donde se suponía dormiríamos nosotras.

─Tendremos que dormir afuera chicos…las chicas necesitan su espacio─ dijo Naruto mientras nos miraba titiritando de frio a mi, Hinata y la pequeña moegi en medio de nosotras.

─Claro que no…no pienso dormir afuera con este frio tan perro─ dijo Shikamaru.

─Ok…chicos, nadie puede dormir afuera a esta temperatura, dormiremos todos adentro solo esta noche…mañana podemos ir Sakura-san y yo por la tienda faltante─ Dijo Hinata con aquella voz tan dulce que no había captado aun su plan de verme a solas en el camino con ella.

─Estoy deacuerdo con Hinata-san…─ murmuró Moegi.

Después de poner la tienda, hicimos una fogata para calentarnos un poco. La vida fuera de la ciudad no era tan cómoda, pero si tranquila y fresca. Estuvimos contando anécdotas de niños, de escuela, profesores, novios y hasta uno que otro tema medio indecente que hacia sonrojar a Moegi y Konohamaru. Alrededor de las 3:30 am, nos fuimos a dormir.

El primero en la fila para dormir fue Kiba, después le seguía Konohamaru, que no quiso dormir alado de naruto excusando que dormía muy mal, luego con mucha flojera Shikamaru y por ultimo Naruto. Una almohada fue la barrera y seguía yo, después Hinata y al ultimo la pequeña Moegi.

Antes de dormir, creo que todos tenemos la costumbre de pensar un poco, ya sea en lo que paso a lo largo del día, del futuro, de un problema o un sueño por cumplir. Mi mente como de costumbre era un buen revoltijo de ideas y de "problemas" que yo solita me inventaba y buscaba de igual manera.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con la pobre de Shizuka?...Nisiquiera le llamé a Sasuke para saber como estaba, y tampoco llamé para confirmarle que salía por prácticamente una semana, esperó que estén bien"…La noche en el bosque si que era fría, así que me acurruque más en las cobijas.

─Sakura-chan…¿Sigues despierta? ─ escuché el murmuró de Hinata.

─Si…─ conteste de igual manera para no despertar a los demás. A penas y podía verle la cara, pero la débil luz de lo que quedaba de la fogata y la luz de la luna que formaba espectros inanimados y sombras en la tienda me hacían que a forzadas mirada observara los ojos de Hyuga.

─¿Puedo dormir abrazada contigo? ─ Me quede unos segundos sin contestar, miré a Moegi que nos daba la espalda totalmente dormida.

─Si…─ entonces ella por debajo de las cobijas se acurruco a mi lado, y me echo el brazo por la cintura. Fue ahí, cuando ella estaba tan cerca de mis labios de nuevo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y acercarse lentamente, pero esta vez no selo permitiría.

─No Hinata…no me hagas esto más difícil ¿Quieres? ─ le dije lo más sutil, ella no dijo nada y se acurrucó junto conmigo. Como lo había dicho, esa sensación loca por estar con ella me la había quitado Sasuke con su presencia. Hinata paso dormida a mi lado prácticamente todo el tiempo, podía sentir su aliento en mi barbilla y sus brazos rodeándome, un calor un poco usual me invadió, metió una de sus piernas inconscientemente entre las mías al transcurso del sueño. Y lo que nos despertó fue algo que nos sorprendió como si de un flash se hubiera tratado.

─Oigan chicas…ya es hora de levantarse─ Abrí los ojos y me encontré levantado frente a nosotras a Naruto, mirándonos mientras había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos, y en su mano derecha tenia mi celular.

Todos los demás seguían dormidos, y nos sorprendió el hecho de que Naruto fuera el primero en levantarse.

─¿Qué hora es Naruto-kun? ─ preguntó Hinata alejándose de mí un poco.

─Las nueve de la mañana─ Y seguía con aquella sonrisa…estaba segura que había echo algo, o había imaginado algo.

X

X

X

Los sollozos de Shizuka era lo único que se escuchaba.

─¿¡Qué putas hiciste Itachi? ─ le grité asustado de ver el charco que se empezaba a formar en el piso. Shizuka lo soltó y se puso a mi altura detrás de él.

─¡Ah!...¡Carajo duele!...¡Ahhh!... ─gritaba el desgraciado de Orochimaru. Y es que Itachi le había dado dos balazos en la pierna derecha, dejándolo inmovilizado y tirado en el piso desangrándose. Y supe en ese momento, que Itachi no lo quiso matar, porque él tenia un tino perfecto, si lo hubiera querido matar, lo hubiera echo de un plomazo en la cabeza.

Tayuya estaba en la esquina con un gran barrote de acero en las manos, dispuesta a atacar después de escuchar el disparo y ver la escena.

─¡Si!...¡si! ¡Tayuya! Mi amor, me iré contigo…─ dijo Itachi a lo que escuché perfectamente como Shizuka dejo de respirar por un momento y abrió los ojos aún más. Yo hice lo mismo que ella ¿Itachi se había vuelto loco? ¿Asi de cruel era mi hermano?

─Pero la has salvado…─ dijo Tayuya que estaba temblando del miedo en aquella esquina con el metal en sus manos. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados negros, una blusa blanca con escote y unos botines rojos al igual que su cabello.

─Era mi deber…pero yo a la que en verdad amo es a ti…Tayuya querida…ella jamás se va a comparar contigo como mujer─¡Se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Realmente era cierto? ¿Quería a Tayuya? Un enojo gigantesco me invadió, una impotencia y más que nada el coraje que arrastraba desde situaciones anteriores hicieron que me fuera abalanzar a golpes contra Itachi, que estaba al menos a dos metros de nosotros, y di una larga zancada rápida, cuando sentí como la mano de Shizuka tomo mi brazo fuertemente deteniéndome. La mire a los ojos y la expresión que vi…sinceramente no tengo nombre para ella, demostraba un dolor infinito y el miedo aún, aquella visión me hizo parar en seco, vi que aun seguía con esos trapos desgarrados y le di mi chaqueta.

─Tayuya…escapemos…¡escapemos juntos lejos de todos ellos! ─ Tayuya sonrió plácidamente y fue corriendo al encuentro con Itachi, aventando el barrote. Hice que Shizuka retrocediera al igual que yo. Se abrazaron tan emotivamente mi hermano y esa mujer que las ganas de apalearlos a los dos renacieron con más fuerza, pero la mano de Shizuka apretando la mía me retenían.

Tayuya tomo del rostro a Itachi, se miraron como unos dignos amantes, y entonces frente a nosotros se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana claro, como si fueran a morir en ese preciso momento.

Si para mi aquella escena representaba un golpe, no quería conocer el daño psicológico que todo esto le había causado a la pobre mujer de mi lado. ¿Por qué Itachi debía de ser así?...ella era demasiado buena. Entonces voltee a mirarla, y sus lagrimas parecían goterones de un grifo, mantenía los labios apretados en una mueca de autentico dolor y la mirada gris fija en aquellos dos.

Se dejaron de besar por un momento y Tayuya giro los ojos chocolate para mirar a Shizuka con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios mientras se los relamía un poco y acariaba la espalda de Itachi y este la tenia de las caderas. Mientras se esuchaban los jadeos de orochimaru que estaba tirado en el piso tomando su pierna y tratándola de apretar.

─Vámonos Shizuka…─ le dije con la voz enronquecida debido al coraje que se albergaba en mi, ella como una autómata dio la vuelta y apenas hubimos dado un paso cuando se escuchó otro sonoro disparo que hizo que volteáramos enseguida.

─¡Ahhhh! ─ chilló lastimeramente provocando el eco de un alma adolorida.

─Eso te lo mereces por zorra asquerosa─ le grito Itachi. Mi cuñada y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, Tayuya sangraba de su hombro derecho manchando rápidamente aquella blusa.

Orochimaru aun se quejaba y Tayuya gritaba de dolor. Itachi sacó su celular y rápidamente marco un número de memoria.

_Comandante Uchiha Itachi…estoy en la antigua procesadora de alimentos en el mirador, mándame 4 refuerzos más y pide una ambulancia, tengo dos heridos de bala, en pierna y hombro. _

Colgó y nos miró, pero en especial a Shizuka.

─Lo siento…pero tenia que hacerlo─ Ella bajó la mirada, Itachi se acercó y limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares, pegó su frente con la de ella y mirando hacía abajo escuché claramente cuando le dijo.

─Te amo…─ y la trajo hacia sí para abrazarla fuertemente…─A los dos los amo─ Shizuka calmó su llanto con un suspiro y muy a lo lejos se escuchaba ya el sonido de las sirenas y ambulancia. Itachi la soltó y se quito el chaleco, la hizo que se lo pusiera sustituyendo mi chaqueta que realmente no cubría bien lo que en verdad queríamos que cubriera.

Y un miedo me inundó al verla con el chaleco de policía. Había sido como si cambiara totalmente, como si nunca hubiera existido en ella la mujer que hace un rato lloraba; hizo tronar sus huesos de un estirón y sonrió de una manera que me hizo erizar la piel.

Camino con paso firme hacia donde estaba el jadeante y casi inconsciente Orochimaru, hizo resonar los botines en el piso viejo y desvencijado de lo que había sido su reclusión.

─Hola cariño…─ dijo a Orochimaru que parecía una víbora arrastrándose entre la suciedad debido al dolor.

─Maldita…mil veces maldita tu y ese idiota policía─ balbuceó. Ella sonrió y su mano le dio palmaditas a donde estaba la herida provocando que Orochimaru se retorciera.

─Ay mi vida…¿No me digas que te duele?...hace un rato estabas tan vigoroso…─ Y como si fuera una regresión en su mente, las imágenes que se volvieron cicatrices psicológicas en ella aparecieron en sus recuerdos, provocando que esa sonrisa se borrara y frunciera el ceño y esas palmaditas se volvieron limpios puñetazos en la herida.

─¡Ahh!¡ Por favor….para por favor! ¡para! ─le gritaba. Yo mire a Itachi, mi reacción fue de perplejidad, un cambio radical…lo que verdaderamente hacia la venganza y el odio era dulcemente crueles.

─¿Parar?...pero si vamos comenzando lindura…─ dijo ella, levantándose suntuosa sobre él. Y ahí entendí todo…ella le estaba devolviendo las palabras.

─No…no, ¡duele!... ─ le imploro con la voz lastimera. ─¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ─ lanzó un grito salvaje aquel pobre desgraciado. Y al ver lo que Shizuka le hizo, me causo un asco y podía decir que hasta a mí me había dolido. Le había dado una fuerte patada en el miembro, provocando que se arqueara de dolor y que sus manos arrugadas y viejas trataran de aliviarlo, pero lo peor fue cuando Shizuka se apoyo con una mano en la pared y con el tacón de su botín un poco más arriba, en los testículos, ejerciera toda la fuerza que tenía en patadas limpias y después le remolió la carne con su tacón como si de un insecto se tratase aquella parte tan intima y sensible de un hombre.

Su sonrisa desquiciada y desencajada, además de la mirada de placer al ver sus actos, hicieron que Itachi echara a correr donde ella, y la quitara.

─Ya Shizuka…lo queremos vivo─

Orochimaru seguía gritando del más puro dolor. Shizuka se soltó de los brazos de Itachi y camino hacia Tayuya, ella que había mirado la anterior escena tan dantesca, se horrorizo al ver como Shizuka se agachaba para quedar a su altura, y es que Tayuya estaba sentada recargada en unas viejas cajas tratando de tapar el agujero y jadeando de dolor.

─¡no!...¡no me hagas daño! ¡porfavor! ─ Shizuka le sonrió tiernamente, se agacho para verla directa a los ojos, hizo un mechón de su cabello rojizo aun lado y la tomo de la mejilla, tan cerca como si la fuera a besar.

Yo miraba extrañado la escena…era una conducta deliciosa que me dieron ganas de estudiarla muchísimo. Shizuka realmente danzaba entre la locura y la cordura. Era una dulce _Histeria_ la que le había poseído, una ansiedad por venganza y ataques compulsivos al cuerpo de sus secuestradores.

Estuvo apunto de besarla, pero decidió que el beso sería en la frente, mientras puso su mano apoyándose sobre el hombro herido de Tayuya a lo que ella gimió de dolor.

─No te vuelvas a acercar a Itachi-san…si lo haces… te mato─ le dijo al oído mientras apretaba la herida. Se levanto y suspiro no sin antes echarle una mirada que calaba en el alma.

─ ¡Comandante ya estamos aquí!...¿Donde están los heridos? ─ entró rápidamente una mujer, era una delas de sección Anbu.

─Yugao…quiero que inspeccionen el área, necesito que me lleves a estos dos al hospital, no los dejen salir, están detenidos, cuando se recuperen, hablaré con ellos─

─¡Si!...Shizuka-senpai…ya vienen los de la ambulancia…espere un poco más─

─Descuida Uzuki, yo personalmente la llevare al hospital─ Dijo Itachi. Entraron los paramédicos por los heridos, Itachi y yo tomamos la maleta con el dinero y rompimos el acta, mientras entraban los demás policías.

─No le pasará nada malo al bebe…¿verdad? ─ preguntó siempre serio Itachi a su mujer que iba de copiloto y yo detrás, rumbo al hospital.

─Esperemos que no…soy fuerte, no dejare que le pase nada a nuestro bebe─ dijo más tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía un poco el ceño.

X

X

X

─ ¿Por qué tan temprano Naruto?...déjanos hasta las doce al menos─ rezongue mientras me acostaba de nuevo.

─Ustedes dos dijeron que iban a ir por la tienda faltante…es una hora de aquí a la hacienda donde la dejamos…cuando regresen será medio día, pero si se van más tarde, regresarán cuando este oscurecido…anda chicas, levántense ya─ Maldije la hora que Hinata había dicho que íbamos.

─Esta bien…sirve que desde allá le habló a Sasuke─ dije sin pensarlo, Naruto y Hinata me miraron extrañados.

─¿Quién es Sasuke? ─ preguntó Naruto agachándose para quedarse a mi altura y mirarme fijamente a los ojos con algo de cuestionamiento en los ojos.

─Ah…es mi…mi…─ ¿Cómo decirles que tenia un psicólogo…peor aun, ¡un psiquiatra! Y aún más jodida…¡mi novio! ─mi…─

─Novio…─contesto Hinata y salió de la tienda, la mire y luego volví a mirar a Naruto que no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

─¿Es verdad? ─ dijo Naruto medio asustado.

─Si, es verdad, Sasuke es mi novio, lo siento, pero es que desde ayer lo somos, no se los había podido decir─ Respondí algo nerviosa pero tratando de sonar lo más regia posible

─Descuida sakura-chan…se quien es Sasuke, mi padre hace negocios con el suyo, pero si llega a hacerte algo ese "doctorcito" se las vera con Naruto Uzumaki ¡deveras! ─

Sonreí y lo abrace. ─Gracias Naruto-kun─ él salió de la tienda y me cambie rápidamente, a unos pantalones ajustados, una blusa medio holgada y unas botas planas…esta vez la yerba tenia todas las de perder conmigo.

─Vamos Hina-chan…─ le dije, y emprendimos camino, con el mapa que Naruto nos había dado.

─Ni siquiera desayunamos…─ dijo ella mientras se tocaba el abdomen.

─No hay problema, desayunaremos más rico en la hacienda, descansamos un poco y regresamos─ Le dije, en lo que yo guardaba mi celular, recordando porque en la mañana lo tenía Naruto. Me había olvidado de preguntarle.

─Esta bien─ dijo vacilante y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo por la vereda tan llena de vida y fresca. Caminamos en silencio, ya que hablar mientras caminábamos en aquellos caminos de tierra seca, donde hasta el aire era caliente, le secaban a uno la boca.

Caminábamos y caminábamos sin parar, pensaba que estaba más cerca pero me di cuenta que la noche había distorsionado el tiempo ayer. Yo iba delante y Hinata tras de mí. Nos hicimos hora y media hasta que vimos a lo lejos, entre los arboles la hacienda donde habíamos dejado las camionetas.

─Al fin…─ dije y Hinata suspiro. Nos dejaron pasar y buscamos la tienda, no nos tomó ni 5 minutos encontrarla. Nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor mientras una señora muy amable nos traía una limonada.

─Se ven muy acaloradas chicas…─ dijo mientras ponía los vasos con aquel liquido verduzco y los hielos flotando haciendo un ruido exquisito que me secó por un segundo –si es que se podía más- mi boca gracias al antojo.

─Si que lo estamos…muchas gracias por la limonada─ Dije y tome un gran sorbo, sentí como la frialdad bajaba por mi estomago, Hinata hizo lo mismo y sin siquiera pedirlo la amable mujer nos trajo Dango y bolas de arroz con demás guisados.

El punto fue que estuvimos descanzando ahí alrededor de dos horas, acabamos de comer y tomar no se cuanta limonada…nos sentamos y ya nos había ensordecido el ruido de los grillos.

─Es hora de que nos vayamos…─ Dijo Hinata mirando su reloj y es que ya eran la una de la tarde.

─Si…─ pero antes de salir recordé la llamada que quería hacer. Saqué mi móvil y vi que afortunadamente si había señal ahí.

─Diga…─

─Hola Sasuke…me enteré de lo que le paso a tu cuñada…¿Cómo están las cosas? ─

─No del todo bien…¿Dónde estas? ─ se escuchaba tan frio y secó como siempre lo había sido.

─Ah, se me había olvidado hablar bien de eso contigo…estoy de campamento con unos cuantos amigos…estamos en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad─

─¿Dormiste con Hinata verdad? ─

─¿Qué?...¿Co…Como lo sabes? ─

─No te hagas la ilusa, tuviste el descaro y te haces la inocente…mira sabes que, es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no te diré nada, pero no quiero que me estés fastidiando estos días, disfruta de tus vacaciones, yo estoy en el hospital con Shizuka y mi hermano, ahorita mismo no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos de niña rebelde, hay cosas más importantes…Hablamos cuando llegues…Adiós─ Colgó y me quede atónita…¿Qué le había pasado?¿Como sabia que Hinata y yo habíamos dormido juntas?

─¿Nos vamos saku-chan? ─

─Ahh…sí, si vamonos─

Echamos a andar de nuevo con la tienda en mi mochila, no sin antes darle las gracias a la amable mujer. Esta vez el calor y el ruido ensordecedor de las cigarras me empezaron a irritar, llevábamos ya una hora caminando en un silencio sepulcral, yo iba pensando en las palabras de Sasuke ¿Qué había echo para que se enojara así…o para que me contestará así?.

─Saku-chan…descansemos un poco…me duelen ya los pies─ dijo Hinata mientras tomaba asiento en una roca, yo me senté a su lado. ─¿Pasa algo?... ─

─No…nada─ constaste de manera cortante.

─Sakura-chan…por favor, dame tan siquiera la oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente te amo, anoche no quisiste, y tu me lo prometiste cuando hicimos tus maletas…¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ─ Habló sacando todo su estrés y mirándome como reproche.

─Si lo recuerdo…pero no, no Hinata, anoche te dije que no quería las cosas más difíciles─ Trate de decirle sutilmente, aún pensando en la rabieta de Sasuke. Ella se levanto y se acercó otra vez con esa manera insinuante hacia a mí, me tomo del rostro y volvió rozar sus labios con los mios…yo nisiquiera reaccione, aún pensaba en él.

─Porfavor Sakura-chan…quiero hacer el amor contigo─ susurró lentamente, a lo que al fin, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

─¡No!...¡No Hinata Hyuga! ¡Yo amo a Sasuke!...¿piensas que con besar y poner ojitos bonitos caere?...Ya estoy harta de tus insinuaciones, ya estoy harta de que quieras sustituir a Naruto conmigo, yo no soy ese tipo de mujer…No hagas más daño a todo esto Hyuga…yo no puedo…no quiero hacerlo─

La había empujado y le había gritado a la cara, me habían dado ganas de acomodarle una cachetada, una infinita ansiedad por alejarla de mi… con esto ella se había quedado atónita. Hubo uno de esos silencios que sacan todos los sentimientos a relucir y el remordimiento me ganó.

─Lo siento Hyuga…pero entiéndeme…yo quiero ahora a Sasuke, él…él puede ayudarme…además dale otra oportunidad a Naruto, se que es un idiota pero se que te ha sido fiel, es un buen chico y te quiere y tu lo quieres─

─Lo que quieres es alejarme ¿verdad? ─

─¡Claro que no!, yo quiero que tu y Naruto sean felices…los dos se quieren ¿Para que hacerse un daño inútil?... ─

Se quedó callada y bajo la cabeza. ─Sakura-chan…gracias─ Dijo y emprendió de nuevo el paso, esta vez yo iba detrás de ella y me di cuenta…que hacia un rato me había puesto _Histerica_.

X

X

X

Cuando puso su pie en la acera se arqueó y gracias a Itachi no calló al piso.

─Con cuidado…─ le dijo el distante de mi Hermano. Ella se sobaba el vientre.

─¿Te duele? ─ le pregunté.

─Si…─ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño debido al dolor. Mire a Itachi y los nervios se hicieron presentes, la idea de que el bebe corriera peligro taladraba la mente de los tres.

Rápidamente entramos y le dieron una silla de ruedas, Itachi y yo solicitamos que Tsunade-sama, la mejor doctora del hospital la atendieran y gracias a que ella era la doctora de la familia rápidamente se hizo presente.

─Buenas noches chicos…─ nos saludo sin vernos y fue donde Shizuka, le toco el vientre y esta echo un pequeño gemido.

─Llévala rápidamente a mi consultorio y avisa que quiero a Shizune para la revisión─

─Si─ se llevarón a Shizuka rápidamente. Itachi y yo vimos cuando quebró hacia la derecha en el pasillo y nos miro temerosa antes de desaparecer.

─Tsunade-sama…esta en sus manos─

─Haré todo lo que pueda…─ dijo y partió con el mismo rumbo. Nosotros nos sentamos a esperar afuera del consultorio. Se veía tan lastimero el hospital, totalmente frio a pesar de que hubiera gente, era frio con sus pasillos prácticamente donde caminaban los cuerpos deambulantes de enfermos y heridos.

Vi a Itachi nervioso, al igual yo, estábamos hechos un manojo de nervios, me dio miedo el saber que Shizuka podría perder al bebe. Desde que nos habíamos enterado que estaba embarazada todo había sido un relajo y problemas, pero aun así eso no era excusa para no querer al bebe, al contrario, mis padres, en especial mi padre se habían alegrado tanto, pensaban que con esto Itachi sentaría cabeza.

─ ¿Quieres que vaya por un café? ─le dije, eran ya alrededor de la una de la mañana.

─Vamos…─ se levantó y compramos el café. Volvimos rápidamente ala espera frente al consultorio, ni porque nos quedábamos callados casi sin respirar escuchábamos algo. El frio de la noche en aquel pasillo se hizo presente, que nos erizo la piel.

Sentíamos que había pasado una eternidad, ya habíamos jugueteado con los vasos vacios del café, ya habíamos cotilleado y suspirado un buen, ya habíamos visto ala noche por la venta, y la luz de la luna en una batalla contra la eléctrica del pasillo; cuando salió por fin aquella voluptuosa y bella doctora.

─Tsunade-sama…¿Qué pasó? ─ Nos levantamos rápidamente y nos pusimos frente a ella, mi hermano había sido quien había preguntado, su mirada marrón no auguraba nada bueno, entonces un escalofrió me invadió al ver la forma tan lastimera en que nos miraba.

─Tengo malas noticias…Shizuka esta muy delicada…tiene varios golpes y moretones en el abdomen─ se quedo en silencio por un segundo en lo que tragaba saliva.

─Tiene gran posibilidad de que aborte, de echo es casi nulo que sobreviva el bebe…lo más probable es que lo aborte al transcurso de la noche…no podemos intervenir porque podemos causarle un gran daño a ella─

Itachi se llevó su mano al puente de su nariz y cerro los ojos masajeando aquella parte con la yema de sus dedos, tomo aire y lo contuvo dentro para sacarlo después en un gran suspiro. Yo sentí una opresión en el pecho invadirme ¿Por qué a ella?...¿Porque carajos a ella?, sentí una impotencia brutal prolongarse en mi cuerpo.

─Pero hay posibilidad de que no aborte al bebe ¿cierto? ─ le dije mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

─Muy pocas…es muy riesgoso, si sobrevive hasta al menos mañana por la noche, tendremos mucho cuidado con ella─

─Tsunade-sama…haga lo necesario, pero mi hijo no…no deje que muera─ dijo mi hermano, a pesar de sus palabras, aquella voz seguía siendo la seca de siempre.

Y supe por fin que mi hermano era fuerte contra aquel sentimiento de ansiedad, porque por dentro, a mí, me daban unas ganas insaciables de matar al hijo de puta de Orochimaru…el niño era inocente y no merecía morir gracias a un depravado como él…di un fuerte puñetazo mientras lanzaba un grito agudo, a la pared…me estaba volviendo _Histérico._

* * *

N/A: hOLa banda.! Ahh...neta que yo si no tengo madre, hahaha otra vez, mil disculpas x no acutalizar pero es que bien "inteligente"su escritora, el capi lo tenia ya desde el lunes -y ese dia lo subiria- pero con gran cerebro se fue a comer y segun ella guardo el capitulo en su memoria y borro el de la pc...y no habia guardado nada en su memoria. Haha, si me enoje y no decidi escribir hasta el jueves en la noche, pero pues x algo pasan las cosas, me gustó más este hoho. Bueno aun azi gracias por comprender :D Gracias x leeRme apesar de las deficiencias que he tenido como escritora.

Que poca lo de shizuka, es la maria magdalena del fic...la desahuseada hahaha :D. Hinata toda entrada con sakura, ¿Naruto que habra echo con su celular de Sakura? ¿Y sasuke porque estaba enojado con ella?...lo veremos en el siguiente capi.

Comentario,sugerencia, cRitica, reclamo, chizmee, chiste, mentada de madRe.! en reviews.! Me alientan mucho a seguiR... :D ya que estó que hago es para ustedes fanses del Sasusaku.! Uhhh! hahaha :D

SayonaRa.! ¡ Cuídense banda!


	12. Depresión

_Depresión: Estado psíquico que se caracteriza por una gran tristeza sin motivo aparente, decaimiento anímico y pérdida de interés por todo_

* * *

**Depresión.**

**.**

─¿**C**ómo carajos pretendes que Hinata regrese conmigo? ─ Su voz chillona y a veces perturbarte resonaba en mi cerebro y me hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

─Ash…¡Naruto!...¿Que no lo ves? Hyuga aún te quiere…y si te dejo fue porque te metiste con la arrastrada de Ino─

─¡Eso no es cierto! ¡deverás! ─ Me dijo con aquel entusiasmo, defendiendo su honor como chico bueno.

─Pues yo se otra cosa, y viniendo con chismes de Ino Yamanaka, es demasiado creíble─ Le refute mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

─Hinata me dijo un día sobre el carro, lo que pasó ese día, fue que me pidió que la llevara ha un consultorio médico y a cambio me hizo la tarea de psicología─

─ Puras estupideces contigo…esa no me la trago, Ino es demasiado arrastrada, y debemos de admitir, esta buena la perra, eres hombre, debiste de haber caído─

─ ¡Claro que no! ¡te lo juro!...yo solo quiero a Hinata, ¿Por qué no me creen? ─ Dijo con tal desesperación, pasándose la mano por sus rubios cabellos y mirando hacia el piso con una expresión de infinita impotencia.

─ Naruto…─ murmuré su nombre, y lo abrace. ─ Naruto, yo quiero que tu y Hinata estén juntos, yo se muy bien que ella aún te ama, vamos, intenta conquistarla, nada pierdes─ lo tenia abrazado contra mí, y es que, quería que todo esto acabará ya, quería ver a Sasuke y que Naruto estuviera con Hinata, para que al fin se aclarará todo este "problema", que a pesar de que sus protagonistas no se habían dado cuenta, yo era la más afectada y el punto clave entre todos los caminos llamados soluciones. Solo quería que todo fuera…"normal".

─ ¿Y como haré para acercarme a ella? ─ me preguntó al mismo tiempo que se alejaba y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

─Primero intenta hablar con ella a solas, convéncela de que entre tu y Yamanaka no hubo nada, no sé, dile lo mucho que la quieres…no intentes ensayar, di lo que te salga del corazón en ese momento, sabemos que es muy detallista y emotiva, seguro que te perdona─

─Gracias Sakura-chan─ y me mostró aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Salimos de la tienda y los chicos comenzaron a poner la que habíamos traído.

─ Haré unos sándwiches para los chicos… Sakura y Moegui ¿Me ayudan? ─ hablo Hinata

─Ahh…si claro─ respondí un poco fuera de lugar al ver su mirada sobre mí.

─Si…─ contesto Moegui que se alejaba de Konohamaru.

Comenzamos a prepararlos en silencio mientras los chicos ponían la segunda tienda de campaña, Naruto y Konohamaru peleaban y Shikamaru le rezongaba a Kiba.

Todos comimos, ya comenzaba a ponerse el sol. Ahora sabía porque mi ciudad era titular del nombre "La hoja escondida" ¿Quién iba a saber? Qué lejos de aquella metrópoli, donde solo importan los monopolios y el dinero que entra al banco, estaba aquel bosque, tan grande, tan verde, tan rebosante de vida y frescura. Era seguro, vendría más seguido a aquel lugar casi olvidado.

Estábamos platicando sobre que tal nos iba con calificaciones y sobre nuestros padres, cuando de pronto vi como Naruto se acercó a Hinata, no se que le dijo al oído y dijo:

─ Chicos…volvemos pronto no se preocupen…─ y echaron a andar tras esa yerba espesa y húmeda, haciendo resonar los pasas para luego desaparecer.

Nadie dijo nada, todo el mundo sabía que o había reconciliación o Hinata llegaba enojada, tomaba sus cosas y se iría a llorar a los brazos de su primo Neji.

El cielo se tiño de aquellos colores fuego característicos del verano, aquel naranja que se perdía entre el azul marino del cielo de estío.

X

X

X

Se escuchó el resonar de sus tacones por todo el pasillo. Tsunade, había dado la vuelta y se había ido por aquel pasillo tan solo y frio.

─ Itachi…vámonos, tenemos que descansar, no servirá de nada que nos quedemos aquí─ le dije después de calmarme un poco. Él seguía igual de "indiferente" pero no podía esconder el miedo de perder a su hijo, aquel miedo que se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos y las mínimas líneas de expresión que su entrecejo marcaba.

─ ¿Y si pasa algo al transcurso de la noche? ─

─ Ya sabes que no, no lo dirán hasta que den los nuevos informes, y esos son a las 7:00 a.m─

─Quiero ir a la estación, quiero ver a ese hijo de puta…─

─ Itachi cálmate…cálmate no servirá de nada, anda vamos, nos quedamos en mi departamento, descansamos un poco y regresamos, no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche o que vayamos a interrogarlos─

Suspiro hondamente, echó una última mirada lastimera a la puerta del consultorio donde estaba ella y comenzó a caminar.

A las afueras del hospital, prendió un cigarrillo, miró como suplicando al cielo o a la magnifica luna de mediados de Junio, cuando otra vez, aquel molesto sonido de su móvil nos interrumpió.

_¿Diga?...Ah, hola Mamá, si, esta bien, estamos bien, no te preocupes...En el hospital…¿El bebé?...amm, te voy a ser sincero madre, nos acaban de decir a Sasuke y a mí, que puede que lo pierda al transcurso de la noche, no hay que hacernos ilusiones madre, los maltratarón demasiado…no, no, me quedare en el departamento de Sasuke. Luego te llamo, adiós._

Sin decir nada más, subimos a la camioneta, esta vez me toco manejar a mí. Había silencio ¿Qué le podía decir? Maneje hasta el lujoso edificio donde vivía, pasamos y lo primero que hizo fue ir por un trago al minibar.

─ Itachi por favor, no empieces a tomar, no es un buen momento─ Se tomo el tequila de un solo trago, hizo un gesto debido al ardor y se fue a la habitación donde anteriormente se había quedado cuando peleaba con Shizuka.

─ Despiértame en la mañana…quiero ir a casa por ropa y a bañarme─ hablo dándome la espalda y caminando hacia la habitación.

─ Vale…─ conteste. Le había afectado bastante lo de hoy, ha decir verdad, le había afectado demasiado, por lo regular era él, el que madrugaba y daba ordenes. Entonces supe…que realmente estaba _deprimido_ por todo lo que había pasado.

Fui a mi habitación a dormir, estaba recostado, mirando el techo, precisamente aquella lámpara redonda y se me figuró la mirada de mi hermano ¿Había cambiado algo? Si, había cambiado bastante, después del suceso de Shizuka, nada volvería ha ser como antes.

Me volteé buscando acomodo y el apoyo de una almohada, cerré los ojos y suspire, entonces la mirada de mi hermano desapareció para darle paso a los bonitos ojos verde jade. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde podría estar mi "paciente" aquella chica rebelde?. El sueño comenzó a ganarme y lo deje con que mañana llamaría para saber donde estaba.

Tras dormir unas cuantas horas, la alarma comenzó a sonar. Las 6:00 a.m.

─Itachi…ya, levántate─ Toqué la puerta, y me fui a bañar mientras dejaba la cafetera lista. Cuando salí, allí estaba mi hermano, sentado en la barra tomando un café y tenia otro frente para mí. Lo observe a los ojos y me estremeció de nuevo aquella mirada, tan negra, sus ojos destilaban no se que sentimiento que me hizo erizar la piel.

─ Vámonos…─ Fuimos a su casa, la casa donde vivía con Shizuka, entramos y él se fue directo a la habitación principal para irse a bañar. Yo me tome la molestia de inspeccionar su casa, aún había una taza de té a medio tomar junto con un pan a la mitad. ¿Eso había sido el desayuno y la ultima comida de mi cuñada? Pensé que sí, en una pequeña repisa estaban fotos de Itachi y Shizuka juntos, pero había una en especial, estaba el vidrio estrellado pero en la fotografía estaban Itachi y Shizuka abrazados como si nada los pudiera separar, mi hermano con aquella media sonrisa y ella mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

¿Así era la vida de pareja? ─ fue lo que me pregunte al ver que cuando depositas tus sueños en una persona, puede que la vida misma se te vaya y desmorone de las manos. ¿Qué pasaría con Sakura y conmigo? ¿A caso solo se trataría de sexo? Ella misma lo había preguntado, ¿Qué pasaría?. Entonces cuando recordé que anoche me dormí pensando en ella, supe de inmediato que debía de ser algo serio, no quería pasar en una situación tan caótica como la de mi pobre hermano mayor.

Era bueno saber que le había quitado de la cabeza ese caprichito llamado Hinata, ahora el problema era competir contra ella por Haruno, me encabrone tanto cuando vi como la tomo desprevenida y la beso ¿y ella? Ella solo se quedo pasmada frente a mí. A veces era _deprimente_ ver que su medicamento o diagnostico muchas veces es el incorrecto.

X

X

X

Naruto y Hinata aún no llegaba, nosotros ya teníamos frio y hasta un poco de miedo, debido a las historias locas de hombres lobo que contaba Kiba Inuzuka. A mi el cansancio me comenzaba a pesar, ir y venir caminando hasta la hacienda y después ir a bañarme al rio, luego ayudar ha hacer la fogata. Ya tenia sueño. No me importó que dijeran los demás.

─Chicos, ya estoy algo cansada, yo me voy a dormir…hasta mañana─ me metí a la tienda y cuando comenzaba a desabrocharme los pantalones para sustituirlos por la pijama, escuche un alboroto haya afuera.

─ ¡Hinata porfavor espera! ─ Escuche a Naruto gritar y supe que no había reconciliación.

─¡No! ¡no! ¡no!, me voy, me voy─ dijo y se metió muy alterada a la tienda donde yo estaba.

─ ¿Qué paso Hyuga? ─ la tome de los hombros, me miró con dolor y me abrazó fuertemente mientras el llanto se desencadenaba.

En ese preciso momento, unas ganas insaciables por darle un buen puñetazo a Naruto nacieron dentro de mi ¿Qué le había dicho el muy inepto?

─ Hinata…─ se escuchó su voz en la entrada de la tienda, ella me abrazo de la cintura y Naruto nos miraba con una cara realmente seria, ¿Qué había pasado?... aquellas ganas por darle una paliza a Naruto se me fueron cuando observe aquellos ojos azules, destilar un brillo de enojo, de la más pura furia.

─ Nunca pensé que ustedes dos me traicionarían…─ nos miro y chasqueo la lengua ante el enojo. ─ En especial tu Haruno, te creía mi amiga…─ y salió de la tienda. Hinata ahora solo sollozaba en mi pecho.

─¿Qué le dijiste Hinata-chan? ─ pregunte temiendo la conversación que mi mente se figuraba, entre ella y Naruto.

─Sakura…─ pronuncio mi nombre con una voz tan lastimera, con su voz tierna y ala vez fingida, tratándome de convencer inútilmente con aquel tono meloso. ─ Le dije a Naruto…que tu y yo somos pareja…y que varias veces habíamos tenido sexo─

─¿¡Qué? ¿Pero…pero porque? ¡eso no es cierto! ─ me enoje como nunca. La empuje y ella siempre con esa posición de manos como si se estuviera defendiendo. Entonces gritó.

─ ¡Te amo Sakura! ─ el golpe de una bofetada fue mi contestación. Incluso la mano me había ardido, ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida, me miro como solo Dios sabe como y se echo a correr.

─ ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto eso Sakura? ─ preguntó Shikamaru que se había puesto serio, todos miraban desde afuera a sus espaldas, yo respiraba violentamente, y sentí las lágrimas anidadas en mis ojos, aquellas lágrimas de enojo.

─ ¡claro que no!...¡no es cierto! ¡nada de eso es cierto!... ─

─¿Entonces porque le pegaste? Si no hubiera sido cierto, no le hubieras pegado, eso quiere decir que entre tu y Hinata hubo algo…Hinata es una chica muy buena, ella no diría mentiras…─ hablaba fríamente Shikamaru Nara, me era castrante cuando hablaba de aquella forma tan fría y tan verídica a la vez. Parecía ser que tenían una muy mala percepción de lo que realmente era Hinata Hyuga.

─ ¡piensen lo que quieran! ¡yo me largo! ─ Estaba completamente enojada, lo que quería en ese maldito instante era largarme, irme, alejarme de todos ellos…quería, quería que él me abrazara, que él me ayudara a resolver este problema.

Así que tome mis cosas, mientras Shikamaru e Inuzuka trataban de detenerme.

─¿Cómo crees? ¡no te puedes ir a estas horas de la noche! ─ grito Konohamaru.

─¡No me importa yo me largo! ─ tome mi mochila, la eche en mi espalda y los quite de mi camino empujándolos. Comencé a caminar mientras lloraba de tanta impotencia junta ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?, ellos trataron de detenerme, pero entre la desesperación, eche a correr por aquella vereda fría, la tierra se desgajaba con mis pasos y podía escuchar los gritos de mis compañeros detrás de mí. Me escondí entre la yerba y me quede callada, tape mi boca para no respirar y los vi pasar con aquellas lámparas.

─¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!...¡espera! ─

─ ¡Chicos alto! ─ gritó Shikamaru que estaba a unos metros frente a mí. ─No se escuchan más pasos, debió de detenerse….tiene que estar cerca─ Maldecía aquella mente tan estratega…ahora sabía porque era tan adicto a los videojuegos de guerra.

Justamente ahí…maldecí la hora en que mi celular había agarrado señal. Porque comenzó a sonar y entonces fue cuando vi a Naruto llamándome, él también estaba allí en mi búsqueda y me sorprendí, las lámparas dieron luz al montón de yerba donde yo me escondía.

─ Sal ya Haruno, nada ganas haciendo este tipo de teatritos─

─¡no!, nada ganan jugando a perseguirme…¿Qué no ven que quiero irme? ─ les dije al mismo tiempo de cuando salía.

─ Si quieres irte tendrá que ser en la mañana, ahorita es muy peligroso para ti─ Dijo Shikamaru, pero entonces vi a Naruto acercándose a mí, tomo mi maleta y la echo en su hombro, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta al campamento. Me quede atónita ¿Por qué hacia eso? Yo pensé que me odiaba tras lo que le había dicho Hinata.

─¡Naruto! ¡todo lo que dijo Hinata no es cierto! ¡no es cierto!...yo, yo nunca he estado con ella, solo la veo como una amiga, ¡si! ¡si lo admito! Un tiempo atrás creí estar enamorada de ella, pero no es así, me he dado cuenta que no es así─

─ Descuiden chicos, yo la llevó ─ habló Uzumaqui a Shikamaru y los demás.

─Oye Naruto, tampoco digas estupideces, es muy tarde y peligroso andarse paseando por la madrugada en este pinche bosque─ reclamó Kiba mostrando aquellos colmillos.

─ Dije, que yo la llevaba…¿Entienden? ─ Esa fue la primera y única vez, que el tono de voz de Naruto, su mirada y la escultura de su cuerpo, realmente me dieron miedo y parecía ser que a los demás también.

─Vámonos…─ comenzó a caminar y yo como un robot le seguí sin decir nada, dejando a los demás atrás en un silencio sepulcral.

X

X

X

─¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ su voz tan varonil y sería nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos, estaba allí, con nosotros, con aquel porte al que aún a mi edad, le temía.

─ No nos han dicho nada al respecto…─ habló mi hermano con él mismo tono que él. ¿Y como no iba a ser? Era nuestro padre.

─ ¿No saben nada sobre él bebe? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Están bien? ─ Mi madre y sus preocupaciones.

─No hemos sabido nada de ellos, desde que anoche Tsunade-sama nos dio su diagnostico ─ volvió a responder él. Estábamos en la sala de espera, iban a dar ya las siete con diez, cuando una enfermera se nos acercó.

─¿Familiares de la señorita Shizuka Kyriu? ─

─Sí─ respondió mi hermano levantándose rápidamente.

─ Ha tenido una complicación la paciente…Tsunade-sama, ha mandado a esperar para que puedan verla hasta las nueve de la mañana─

─ ¿Pero están bien? ─ preguntó un poco alterado Itachi.

─ No puedo decir más señor…─ y se fue por donde vino. Observe como se sentó un poco desesperado, tener que esperar dos horas más ¿Qué le había pasado? Me pregunté.

─ Itachi…cálmate─ le dijo mi padre mirándolo fijamente ─ Tu y tus adicciones le provocaron esto a tu mujer y tu hijo…─ volvió a recalcarle mientras se sentaba aún lado de él.

─ Papá…no es momento para esto, no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros lo que haya echo ese maldito loco─ le dije a mi padre mientras él estaba en esa típica posición de cuando nos regañaban, sentado, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y con los ojos cerrados.

─ Tú, deberías de cuidar más tu "hospitalito", que mira que es fácil escaparse para los locos─ Me quede callado con las ganas de reclamarle, pero me habían inculcado que debía de quedarme callado, a últimas, él tenia razón.

─ Fugaku, no es momento para que los regañes, mucho menos aquí, cuando ella este bien, hablaremos de lo demás…─ le dijo mi madre. Ella fue la única persona a la que mi padre no era capaz de contestarle.

Esperamos dos horas más, justamente cuando eran las nueve de la mañana, sentí el vibrar de mi móvil. Lo saque pensando que era un mensaje del consultorio, pero cuando leí, era de mi paciente Haruno Sakura, y justamente era una Imagen, la observe bien, era ella, era ella en ropa interior abrazada muy "prometedoramente" con Hinata Hyuga, con esa chica que hundía su cabeza entre sus pechos. Las viseras se me revolvieron, sentí una punzada andante hasta las sienes ¿Qué putas era esto? ¿Acaso quería demostrarme que al fin había comprobado sus preferencias sexuales? ¡Esa maldita! ¡esa maldita estaba jugando conmigo!... metí el móvil de nuevo a mi bolsillo, ella lo que quería era jugar…pues bien, íbamos a jugar.

Al mismo tiempo que lo guardaba, la enfermera de dos horas antes llegó.

─Pueden pasar a verla…─ Itachi se levantó de un salto y con zancadas desesperadas fue el primero en seguir a la enfermera, le seguía yo, también quería verla, mi padre y mi madre se quedaron en la sala y dijeron que después de que la viéramos nosotros, ellos pasarían por su propia cuenta, para hablar de no se que cosas con ella.

La imagen de Haruno desapareció por unos cuantos segundos cuando vi a Shizuka. La sangre molida por los golpes del día anterior, se hizo presente en grandes hematomas, estaba allí recostada, con todos aquellos aparatos conectados, un ojo completamente cerrado debido a la hinchazón de un puñetazo y morado, más que morado casi negro, el labio partido, los brazos rasguñados y con marcas de los huesudos dedos, chupetones en su cuello y no quise saber que más.

Trato de sonreír cuando nos vio, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Itachi se acercó a ella, le tomo una mano y se sentó aún lado.

─¿Cómo estas? ─ preguntó muy calmado.

─ Un poco adolorida…pero bien─ contesto con la voz resquebrajada.

─ ¿Y el bebé?... ─ preguntó él, fue un momento de tensión.

─Descuida…él esta bien, es fuerte…ya paso lo más crítico…─ dijo tratando de sonreí. Mi hermano y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio, él la tomo del rostro, beso delicadamente sus labios y susurró como queriendo que solo ella lo escuchará.

─ Te amo…─ yo fui testigo de cómo bajó la mirada cuando dijo eso.

─ Itachi…después de todo esto, quiero hablar contigo, seriamente…sabes que yo también te amo, y te amo demasiado, pero…pero creo que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, nos hacemos mucho daño…─

Al fin la ruptura…─ me dije mentalmente.

X

X

X

Habíamos llegado alrededor de las 3:30 a.m. a la hacienda. Todo el camino fue silencioso, Naruto fue cargando mi mochila, llegamos a la hacienda con el claro de luna, excusó a la dueña que habíamos tenido un problema y él tomo su camioneta, me obligó a subir, yo no dije nada, no podía decir nada, ya que no sabia ni que era propio.

Comenzó a manejar culebreando en aquellos cerros, y a lo lejos se notaban las luces alborotadas y blanquecinas de la ciudad.

─ Naruto…lo siento…todo esto es mi culpa─

─Descuida Sakura-chan, te creo…te creo que todo es una mentira─ dijo esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, otorgando esa confianza que creí perdida. Llegamos a su casa, me extraño que no trajera ni sus cosas.

─ ¿Qué pasara con tus cosas menso? ─

─ Ya las traerán ellos…─ dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, como siempre sus padres nunca estaban, ahora estaban de viaje por Italia.

Esa noche con Naruto paso algo realmente extraño. Fuimos a su habitación, él se puso su pijama mientras yo también lo hacia con la mía, se acostó en aquella cama igual de grande que la mía y me invito a dormir con él, no me importó, ya que no lo veía como un hombre, me pareció más dormir con la protección de un Hermano mayor; me metí a las cobijas tibias, prendimos la tele y vimos una película de terror que había de programación.

─Si así de fácil fuera…─ dijo él. ─Así de fácil abandonar todo, irte…no quiero verla Sakura-chan, no quiero, no sabes como me dolió cuando dijo lo suyo…─ Apagó la tele y volteo a mirarme, yo también me volteé y estábamos muy cerca.

─ No se porque dice eso…te confieso Naruto, que, yo fui a psiquiatría por lo de Hyuga, y aprendí que realmente era solo un capricho, estaba muy mal…y digamos que mi doctor me enseño a ver cual era la realidad y cual no…─

─ ¿Realmente eres su novia? ─

─ Pues sí…si lo somos…estoy muy enamorada de él─ le dije mientras sonreía y luego capte mis palabras "muy enamorada"…esto en definitiva iba para serio con mi corazón.

─ Eso es bueno…─ dijo y sonrió, justamente ahí, imaginó que la sonrisa de Hinata se hizo presente en su mente, porque sus facciones reflejaron un pinchazo de dolor que enseguida desapareció. No me importó, me acerqué a él y lo abrace hasta quedarnos dormidos los dos, como si de pequeños hermanos asustados se tratase, y es que los pesares de amor traían espeluznantes horrores para la imaginación, tales como la soledad y la obsesión por ser feliz…el amor te acarreaba grandes pesares obsesivos, te hundía en aquel mar inanimado de emociones, donde la tristeza reinaba, era injusto saber que aquella persona que uno ama tanto, ni siquiera nos mira o nos ignora…es justamente ahí cuando uno cae en la horrorosa _depresión_.

* * *

N/A: ¡Una porra para la autoRa.! (entiendasele mentada de madre*) Hola barrio.! ahora sí, pff me pase de la raya.! mira que dos meses sin actualizar, no ya merece un chingo de mentadas de madre haha :B no puez, tantas cosas que contar, la escuela, rubricas, sin tiempo ¿otro fic? no se que carajos voy ha hacer,el chiste es que estoy de vacaciones! y estaré más aquí. Entre hoy o mañana subo el primer capitulo de "Stand by me" por hay si lo quieren leer, es un Sasusaku, que ese sí ya lo tengo escrito solo es cuestion de modificaRlo un poquitin.! Espero que no me hayan abandonado, aunque si es mi culpa todo esto, pero bueno.

Comentario, sugerencia, crítica, chisme, chiste, mentada de madRe.! en reviews.! :D ¡Waaa...almenos dejenme una mentada de madRe!

Hablando del fic: aclaro, Sakura no se acostó con naruto, bueno si pero literal, no hubo nada de nada Ok.! creo que esa es la única duda que pudo haber tenido, si tienen más en reviews.! :)

Loz quiero muCho.! ze cuidan ^^.

**●ω●**


	13. Locura

_Locura: Privación del buen uso de razón o del buen juicio._

* * *

**Locura.**

**.**

**I**tachi la miró fijamente mientras soltaba su mano. Shizuka lo observaba tratando de contener el llanto. Justamente, en ese preciso momento, entró alguien cargando un ramo grandísimo de rosas.

─¡Hola! ¡Hola…Shizuka-san! ─ Dejo las flores en una repisa y fue cuando nos miró secamente.

─Gracias…Kisame-san…─contesto ella, tratando de evadir el tema. La sonrisa de Kisame desapareció cuando observó la mirada de Itachi. Si las miradas matasen…el pobre de Hoshigaki, habría muerto mil y un veces ante los ojos de Itachi y aún más con tremendo detalle soberbio de rosas, todas ellas abiertas y olorosas…un olor a enamorado.

─Hola chicos…─ nos saludo y luego dirigió la mirada a la mujer de la cama.

Todos nos dimos cuenta de aquella mirada. Shizuka agradeció a Kisame sobre las rosas.

─No es nada, Shizuka-chan…y ¿Cómo estas?...¿Esta bien el bebe?... ─ Hablaba sin hacernos caso

─Sí, estoy bien, un poquito adolorida pero muy bien, y él bebe, esta en perfectas condiciones…es solo cuestión de tener cuidado y delicadeza con esto…─

─¡Que bien!... ─ dijo sonriente ─Mira lo que le he traído…─ y sacó de su bolsillo, una pequeña cajita transparente, donde venían unos zapatitos blancos muy chiquitos─

Kisame se los dio a Shizuka y ella sonrió, los vio y las lagrimas se anidaron en sus ojos, ante la idea y el recuerdo de casi perder a su bebé y ante el detalle y la delicadeza de este.

─ Vez lo que provocas…─ le recriminó Itachi que miraba toda la escena. Yo estaba atónito, toda la estación de policía le temía a mi hermano, un Itachi enojado era su peor faceta y Kisame estaba allí, llevándole un ramo de flores a su mujer golpeada.

Cuando las cosas se estaban tensando entre aquellas miradas, entraron mis padres casi como una salvación del cielo, entonces tuvimos que salir nosotros. Primero salió Itachi, yo iba detrás de él y por ultimo Kisame.

─¿Qué te pasa Kisame?...¿Cómo te atreves a venir así como así? ─ volteó violentamente Itachi para empujarle. Lo detuve y el hombre aquel se defendió.

─Me entere de lo que le paso a Shizuka, es mi amiga desde hace unos meses y me preocupe por ella…─

─Pues no vuelvas ha hacerlo nunca más, no me parecen esas actitudes tuyas con MI mujer…─ hizo énfasis en aquella palabra, que la reclamaba como suya.

─ ¿y qué le trajiste a TU mujer?... ─ Yo realmente, estaba un poco asustado, atareado, nervioso con la idea de que esos dos se pelearan en el pasillo del hospital.

─ Hey…Kisame, vele bajando, Shizuka es la novia de mi hermano, no creo que sea conveniente ni respetuoso esos "detallitos" con ella, si ella no te dice nada es porque es muy amable, pero recuerda que esta esperando un hijo de mi hermano, así que por favor respeta a la nueva familia de Itachi ─ Kisame me miraba con aquellos ojos tan característicos de él

─ Itachi vámonos…vendremos en la próxima visita... ─ tome del brazo a mi hermano y fuimos de nuevo a la sala para esperar a nuestros padres. Itachi estaba totalmente emputado…se le veía en su yugular que se marcaba tras esa sangre subiendo a su cabeza.

─Sasuke…─ menciono mi nombre unos segundos después. ─¿Qué hago?...¿Qué hago hermano?...no quiero perderla, no quiero perderme a mi hijo…no quiero que nadie más este con ella…se que le hago mal, pero yo sin ella…yo sin ella me volvería _loco_…─

Lo miré…o era su hijo o era ella o era su vida, o era todo, nunca, nunca en mis 25 años lo había visto así de desesperado. La vida si que era irónica, yo arreglando los problemas de otras familias…y los míos, los míos ni siquiera sabía que hacer, que decirle a mi hermano cuando su mujer quería separarse de él, que decirle a mi "novia" mientras ella se acostaba con otra chica, que carajos decirle a Kisame que se le notaba a leguas lo enamorado de mi cuñada…y por último, que excusa a mis padres y a los demás doctores sobre el descuido que tuve al salir Orochimaru.

No le dije nada, mire hacia otro lado y el veía hacia el piso. Aquella pareja madura y elegante salió del cuarto de Shizuka, eran nuestros padres.

─Itachi…quiero hablar contigo seriamente…─ dijo mi padre mirándolo mientras también mamá lo hacia. Itachi pareció no hacerles caso, tomo su móvil y llamó a quien sabe quién.

_Tú comandante, Uchiha Itachi, necesito que dejes al mando al viejo Danzou, tengo que estar con mi esposa estos días así que no iré a trabajar, hazme el favor de hacer mi hoja de incapacidad y entregársela. Me presentaré dentro de 5 días. Ajá, si, adiós. _

Nos miro a cada uno a los ojos. ─Bueno…pues vamos a casa allí hablaremos padre, yo regresaré en las visitas… ─

─Perdonen, pero yo tengo que ir al consultorio, seguro que habrá un desastre con todo esto…nos vemos─

Salí del hospital y subí a mi coche; No me importó el echo de que tanto tenia que hacer en el consultorio, no eso no me importaba. Lo que realmente me importaba era esa puta foto de Sakura con esa otra niña rica. Justamente la estaba observando en el celular, cuando sonó. Era mi secretaria que exigía mi presencia en el consultorio, pues estaba esperándome la policía para llevarme a ver el estado de orochimaru.

Maneje entre calles, siempre con la idea de que Sakura habría echo el amor con esa mujer. Mezclando la fantasía con la realidad, escuchando sus gemidos y en vez de decir mi nombre, escuchaba el de la susodicha… Con un poco de retraso fue que llegue al hospital.

Tuve que olvidarme de mi querida paciente. De esa imagen que tanto me retaba. Era ya pasado de medio día, estaba en la oficina del hospital, mi lugar de trabajo. Fue cuando sonó mi celular y efectivamente era ella, ¿Cómo putas se atrevía a marcarme? Era una descarada, eso me hizo que me enojará aún más. Todo este asunto, me tenía tan revuelta la cabeza, primero me mandaba esa imagen y ahora me marcaba. Totalmente descarada.

Pero en ese momento, fue cuando tuve que ir de nuevo al hospital, esta vez acompañado de los policías para ver como estaba Orochimaru. Obviamente no internamos a ese maniaco en el mismo hospital donde estaba mi cuñada. Entré paciente, callado, como siempre me comportaba con otros pacientes y allí estaba él, esa víbora rastrera y mal agradecida, con todos esos golpes hinchados en la cara, todos los que le había dado Shizuka antes de que llegará la policía por él.

Estaba mirando hacia la nada, con las manos entrelazadas, como si meditara un nuevo malévolo plan. Cuando estuve muy cerca de él, fue cuando reaccionó, me miró y sonrió tan desquiciado, que me proporciono un asco donde las vísceras se me revolvieron al pensar todas sus atrocidades.

Estuve tres horas, intentando sacarle palabra alguna. ¡tres malditas horas! Era demasiado tiempo. Fue un interrogatorio, hasta que gritando, con los ojos desorbitados de tanta locura, saliva escurriéndole de tanta ansiedad y retorciendo su cuerpo, así fue como al fin me confesó quien lo había ayudado a escapar de "mi clínica"…era una maldita _Locura_ la que él y yo compartíamos, él en sus alucinaciones sobre la inmortalidad, yo sobre mis alucinaciones sobre mi paciente…la pelirrosa.

No dormí en toda esa jodida noche, arreglando papeles, medicando con sumo cuidado los actos lucrecios de Orochimaru

En la mañana mi hermano me llamo pidiendo que fuera a cuidar a Shizuka por la mañana en lo que el hacia los tramites de su incapacidad, y no sé que más, suspiré fastidiado, tenía mucho trabajo, tantos papeles que revisar sobre pacientes, otra vez a medicar, y tenía que modificar la seguridad de mi "clínica". Tantas cosas que hacer, pero no me pude negar ante la petición de mi hermano.

X

X

X

Estaba ansioso habíamos esperado el concierto con tantas ansias, estaba esperando a que alguien me abriera la puerta para decirle a Naruto que Killer Bee nos esperaba en su concierto mañana por la noche

─Hola Iruka-san ¿Qué se te ofrece? ─ Dijo aquel hombre de cabello blanco, que venia en sandalias y con ropa informal. Era el famoso escritor y padrino de Naruto. Jiraiya-Senpai.

─Vine a buscar a Naruto─

─Él y Sakura aun están dormidos en su cuarto pero si quieres…─

─No, no esta bien así, lo veré a ver mas tarde─ Le interrumpí. Yo no puse objeción de que Naruto y Sakura durmieran juntos, ellos dos eran como hermanos.

Traté de pensar en algo que hacer para matar la tarde, pero me acordé de la noticia que circulaba en los periódicos "Secuestro y presunto intento de asesinato a la comandante y jefe de Anbu: Shizuka Kyriui" Ella era una vieja amiga de la escuela, se me ocurrió irla a visitar, ahora que estaba en el hospital, así tomaría mi tiempo libre y le llevaría unos tulipanes esos que tanto le gustaban. Así que sin más, me encamine al hospital.

X

X

X

Estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama, en pleno silencio mientras Shizuka comía y yo leía unos informes de algunos pacientes y me detuve en el de cierta chica peli rosa para ver su fotografía. Estaba de malas al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y luego en ese jodido hospital, con olor a medicina, unos ecos de los quejidos de algunos pacientes, el entra y sale de las enfermeras me ponía de malas.

─Lamento que tengas que venir a cuidarme─ dijo cuando ya había acabado.

─No te lamentes no tienes porque─ le dije mientras me acomodaba los lentes para mirarla. Estaba semi-sentada en la cama, con su cabello largo y negro a los lados, me estaba mirando con sus ojos azules, la hinchazón comenzaba a bajársele en el ojo y labio, los rasguños aún estaban al igual que los moretones, pero aún así me sonrió.

─Pues pareces muy molesto y fastidiado─ bajó la mirada.

─No es por ti es por mi trabajo─en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre caucásico.

─Hola Shizuka─ Le saludo con una sonrisa. Marcándosele esa cicatriz en la nariz.

─Iruka hola ¿Cómo estas? A pasado mucho desde que nos vimos─ dijo ella, con una voz más entusiasmada y un ligera sonrisa.

─Si bastante… toma esto es para ti─ dijo entregándole un tulipán.

─Gracias… oh déjame presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke el es Iruka Umino un viejo amigo─ dijo, entonces me levante.

─Mucho gusto─ le dije mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos.

─Un placer Sasuke…─ en ese momento sonó su celular ─Disculpa… _hey Killer Bee… a si fui esta mañana a buscarlo pero Jiraya-senpai me dijo que Naruto y Sakura aun estaban en su cuarto dormidos_─

¿Había escuchado eso? Naruto y Sakura, dormidos ¿En su cuarto? Por un momento creí que no era de "mi" Sakura de la que hablaba, pero cuando recordé el incidente de la persecución de Shizuka, recordé al tal Naruto, y entonces las cosas empezaron a encajar. Su padre era el gobernador de Konoha, y mi padre hacia negocios con él. Lo había visto una o dos veces…sentí una punzada bajar por mi abdomen. ¿Cómo que dormir con Sakura?...Se me vino a la cabeza, la vez que en una consulta ella me había dicho que Naruto se le había declarado, pero ella se había negado. ¿Por qué putas durmió con él?...Esto ya era demasiado, creía que iba a humillar y jugar con Uchiha Sasuke, pues ¡no!, iba a ponerle un alto a esa niñata en ese mismo instante.

Me disculpe con Shizuka y sali de ahí, dejando papeles de pacientes y hasta mi chaqueta. Estaba tan enojado, molesto y lleno de ira ciega, tome mi auto y conduje, conocía la residencia Uzumaki no era tan difícil encontrarla.

X

X

x

Eran las 11:00 a.m cuando desperté, él aún estaba allí dormido a mi lado sin saber nada de mis sentimientos, tome un baño, como mi ropa estaba humedecida y arrugada decidí tomar una playera de Naruto que cubría hasta mis muslos. Era de color blanca, limpia y seca, y no me importó que se transparentara solo un poco mi lencería negra.

Observe la calle desde la gran ventana. A dos cuadras estaba mi casa, no quería ni ir, seguramente solo estaría el mayordomo, mi madre en sus chismes en Londres y mi padre con sus negocios en Estados Unidos. Vi pasar a Ino caminando de la mano con un muchacho muy guapo, su cabello negro y una tez casi pálida. Esa Ino con su caminar exagerado, mostrando un escote pronunciado y una minifalda entalladísima. El asco regresó y decidí cerrar la ventana y bajar la cortina, para que él sol no le diera de lleno en la cara a Naruto, voltee y allí seguía acostado boca abajo, esta vez mirándome, sonrió.

─Eres hermosa Haruno…─ Me sonroje un poco. En eso mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Conteste

_¿Sasuke?...ah, Hola, estoy en casa de un amigo, regrese del campamento debido a un "problema"…¿Hinata? No, no fue por ella, No, ya te dije que no, estoy en casa de un amigo, Sí, sí pase aquí la noche, ¿Quéee? Pasar por mi, no, estas loco, tengo que cambiarme en mi casa, ¿Oye estas enojado?...¡hey! a mi no me hables así ¿Oíste Uchiha? Me viene valiendo un comino si no confías en mi, y si, si es un chico, ¡Dormi con un chico! ¿Contento?...,no, no, no quiero que vayas por mi, yo iré a tu consultorio…¿Quéeeeeee?...¿Cómo lo supiste?...¿Afuera?...¿Ya?..._

En eso tocaron desesperadamente el timbre. Miré a Naruto asustada.

─Es Sasuke…─ le dije. Un miedo inundó mi cuerpo, Naruto se levanto de un salto, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió antes de que su padrino pudiera hacerlo, mi sorpresa fue que al abrir se filtraron unos leves rayos de sol, una brisa templada de aire y un golpe directo a la cara de mi rubio amigo, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a el brillante sol vi como Sasuke tomo a Naruto de los hombros, lo saco y lo empujo contra la pared.

─Dobe─ Escuché la voz de Sasuke totalmente encabronada. Naruto sin contener su furia le regreso el golpe, sin saber cual era el motivo de tal pelea.

─No me toques Tenme-─el golpe de Naruto fue tan fuerte que el moreno termino sentado en el piso yo me acerque más lo que me dio oportunidad de observarme mejor, sus ojos se volvieron de un negro intenso, daban la impresión de querer matar a alguien y entonces entendí, él pensaba que yo había hecho el amor con Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera interceder Sasuke ya se había abalanzado contra el rubio.

─Si te le acercas de nuevo te mandare a que te pudras en un psiquiátrico─ le amenazó.

─No me asustas─ Le reto Naruto.

─¡Basta ya! ¡para Sasuke! ─ dije sin saber a quien defender, pero aun así dejo de golpear a Naruto para verme, con sus ojos me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

─¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica? ¡no solo te acuestas con un hombre si no también con una mujer!─sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi ¿De que estaba hablando?

─No le hables así-─dijo Naruto soltándole un golpe, Sasuke, él se lo regreso provocando que se le rompiera el labio, mi corazón se estrecho al ver a un amigo sufrir por mi y no tener idea de lo que pasaba, camine hasta estar cerca de ellos, el pavimento quemaba mis pies pero antes de poder tocar a alguno y antes de que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto me interpuse entre el puño y Naruto y paso lo peor, me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, uno que me dolió bastante.

Sasuke me miro estupefacto retrocedió sin poderlo creer, mientras yo probaba el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre, Naruto me sostuvo por detrás para evitar que callera, en ese momento Jiraya-sensei salió a ver que era lo que pasaba.

─Yo no me acosté con él─susurre apenas ─Es mi mejor amigo-─trate de explicar pero esto solo pareció encender más la ira de mi "novio".

─No mientas, si no me engañaste con Naruto, entonces fue con ella… vi la foto tuya y de Hinata─ dijo enojadísimo, mirando mi condición.

─¿¡De que hablas?¡ ─entonces sentí como los brazos de Naruto se tensaban alrededor mío y Sasuke tomaba su celular buscando algo.

─¡De esto…!─dijo aventando su celular, mire la imagen que se observaba en la pantalla y como si fuera una Epifanía comprendí todo, entendí porque Naruto tenia mi celular esa mañana, porque ese mismo día, Sasuke me había contestado tan molesto.

─Lo siento…─dijo el rubio espantado detrás de mi ─No lo hice intencional… ─dijo mirándome con sus ojos celestes llenos de sincera verdad, dejo de mirarme para encarar a el moreno.

─Ellas no hicieron nada tenme, Sakura te fue fiel hasta en sueños…─ vi como Sasuke se ponía pálido, ante la tenacidad de las palabras de Naruto. Sasuke conocía muy bien cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, y sabía muy bien que Naruto no lo actuaba. Era verdad.

─Eso no es cierto…─dijo sin emoción en la voz, me encogí en los brazos de Naruto buscando refugio a todo lo que estaba pasando, su maldito orgullo lo cegaba.

–Sakura- susurro el Uchiha, como pidiendo disculpas, pero Naruto ya se había levantado del piso conmigo y me llevaba a adentro de la casa, llegamos a la cocina donde tomo una prenda y puso un puño de hielos en el, lo puso delicadamente sobre mi hinchada mejilla y sangriento labio, escuche unos pasos detrás de mi y Naruto solo miro con furia. Estaba loca quería volverme _loca _con todo este asunto.

X

X

X

─No te atrevas a acercarte a ella…─

─No te incumbe a ti, ella es mi mujer─

─Vete Sasuke…─ dijo ello evitando mirarme

─Lo siento…te quiero Haruno …─

─No me interesa vete…─volteo su linda cara hacia mi y vi en ella mi puño marcado en su mejilla, su labio roto y sus ojos vidriosos conteniendo el llanto y dolor.

–Habrá alguien que me sepa amar─ dijo mirando hacia su amigo ─Si no puedes confiar en mi no tiene caso seguir contigo…─mi cuerpo se lleno de miedo mezclado con enojo ante la idea de perderla, entonces comprendí a Itachi, supe cual seria el mejor consejo… a pesar de toda esta "locura" en la que yo estaba. Sabía una cosa, algo que Itachi y yo haríamos…defender lo que queríamos…él a Shizuka y yo a mi _loca_ Sakura.

* * *

N/A: Hola banda.! perdón por tardar tanto pero es que tuve un periodo de sequedad, no tuve ninguna idea para este fic, y me entristecio un poco el tener solo 2 reviews en "Stand by me" que al menos a mi me gusto mucho, pero creo que a ustedes no. Aún así, acabaré primero este, y veremos que pasa por que ha habido un cambio y un grito por completo de planes. Pero bueno, espero que les guste.

Comentario, sugerencia, chisme, crítica, mentada de madre.! En reviews.

Sayonara.


	14. Narcisismo

_Narcisismo: Trastorno de la personalidad, en que el paciente sobreestima sus habilidades y tiene una necesidad excesiva de admiración y afirmación._

* * *

__**Narcisismo.**

─¡**S**asuke!...¡Dios...! ¿Qué te paso?...¿Quién te golpeo?... ─ La voz de Shizuka estaba angustiada al verme. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, justamente cuando los rayos del sol se colaban a sobre manera por la ventana. No dije nada…ni siquiera tenia ganas de hablar traía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y el labio reventado. Me deje caer en el sillón, donde anteriormente había estado trabajando y encontré mi chaqueta aún lado y los papeles completos, justamente como yo los estaba ordenando (que era alfabéticamente) pero todos los expedientes de pacientes ya estaban enlistados, ordenados, y separados por dosis de medicamento y tipo de medicamento con unos pequeños broches.

La mire y cuando me di cuenta estaba parada frente a mi, el sol le daba atrás y sus ojos ya solamente un poco amoratados me miraban. Aquel gris me absorbía por completo.

─¡Shizuka! ¡Recuéstate! No es bueno para ti estar levantada…─ le dije un poco alarmado mientras me levantaba.

─Descuida Sasuke-kun…Tsunade-sama me ha mandando a levantarme un poco. Pero no te preocupes por mi…ahora dime ¿Quién te golpeo?... ─ Me quede callado, miré mi trabajo ya acabado y cambié la conversación, no quería hablar de la estupidez que había echo. Independientemente del dolor físico, el recordar aquella escena de Sakura golpeada me estrujo el corazón y me sentí totalmente un pendejo.

─Gracias…de verdad muchas gracias por acabar mi trabajo…seguramente habría tenido que desvelarme para terminarlo ─

─No es nada, además te puse atención cuando los estabas enlistando y le entendí…no te preocupes…pero por el amor de Dios Sasuke dime quien te golpeo…Te saliste así como así, sin decir nada…si no quieres decirme a mi esta bien, pero Itachi llega dentro de hora y media…estoy segura que él si te "obligara" a decirle…─

No había pensado en eso…fue entonces cuando escuche como Shizuka presiono un botoncito de un aparato, y en menos de un minuto una enfermera estaba con ella.

─¿Pasa algo señorita Uchiha? …─ Ella abrió incluso más los ojos y se sobresalto al escuchar ala enfermera decirle así.

─¿Quéee?...¡No! ¡Soy Kiryuu…Shizuka Kiryuu…, no me vuelva a llamar así por favor…pero bueno, ya, ya…olvidaré el cometido…Quiero que revise y cure al joven que se encuentra conmigo…─ Yo sonreí un poco ante lo cómico que se había escuchado aquella mujer decir que no era una Uchiha, tal vez ella no, pero el bebe de su vientre sí. La enfermera me miro y asintió, saco de una vitrina analgésico que me dio a tomar, me puso una pequeña bandita en forma de triángulos en el labio después de limpiarlo y me dio una bolsa con hielo para mi pómulo.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón y ella con mucho cuidado aun lado. Tomo la bolsita de hielos y volvió a ponérmelos en el pómulo.

─Es la segunda vez que te ayudo a curarte…si sigues así, te arrestaré por alterar el orden público─ La miré y me sonrió.

─Me enteré de que mi novia había dormido con un chico y se había acostado con una de sus amigas…fui a la casa del chico, la encontré con una camisa de él puesta. Pensé que también se había acostado con él, ¡Me dio tanto coraje! Que me lancé a golpes contra él…pero por accidente le di un puñetazo a ella…─ le dije fríamente mientras la miraba. Ella cambió por completo aquella expresión de broma a una de algo parecido al enojo.

─Pero no era verdad…mi novia no se acostó ni con su amiga…y con el chico, es como su hermano…─

─Ay…los Uchiha solo causan problemas…─ dijo en un suspiro. Quitó la bolsa de hielos y acaricio mi mejilla. Sentí su tacto tan cálido que cerré mis ojos. Y de pronto sentí un tirón no muy fuerte, pero me abrazo contra su pecho provocando que me recargara sobre ella. Ella acariciaba mi cabello, podía sentir su respiración tranquila y el latir de su corazón. Era tan delicada aquella mujer…ese abrazo era como el de una amiga, una amiga de verdad, entonces sentí la necesidad de rodearla y acomodarme mejor, miré hacia el piso y vi unos moretones en sus pantorrillas.

─No quiero perderla…─ Había sonado igual, igual a mi hermano. Cansado de dudar de Sakura, cansado de tenerla tan presionada y yo tan alterado…

─No cometas el error de Itachi y mío…─ su voz había sonado tan lastimeramente que yo suspire─ lo que hiciste fue por impulso y muchas veces no sale bien, demuéstrale cuanto la quieres─ decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello─…si supieras… yo espere muchas noches despierta por tu hermano, ilusionada a que me trajera una rosa como cuando novios…pero llegaba oliendo a perfume rancio de mujer, con chupetones y marcas en el cuello y sus labios sabían a alcohol. Hace mucho que él dejo de demostrarme que me ama…no dejes que se pierda el romance con ella…si de verdad te importa, demuéstrale cuan importante es ella para ti…por más tercas y orgullosas que seamos las mujeres…un detalle siempre ablandará nuestro corazón. ─

Fue allí cuando lo entendí. Me levante y la vi a los ojos…¡Ironía! Se suponía que yo aquí era el psiquiatra. El que solucionaba fácilmente problemas de los demás. Y allí estaba yo, con mi cuñada como un niño chiquito al que se le pierde un juguete. ¡Yo pidiendo un consejo! Por esos detalles, sabía que Sakura realmente era importante, y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla. Me sentí un completo imbécil, humillado, destrozado del orgullo por una mujer ¡Y luego que tipo de mujer!...mi paciente, una niñata estúpida…una estúpida que logró ponerme como nunca. Yo sentía que había dejado de ser Uchiha Sasuke…¿Dónde estaba mi egolatría? Debía admitirlo, yo era muy _Narcisista…_me gustaba estar rodeado de halagos, de sentirme importante, de ser importante para los demás, para mi familia, mis pacientes, los desconocidos, la admiración y la fama eran exquisitos…

Comenzó a sonar mi móvil y era Itachi. Shizuka había ido a recostarse de nuevo en su cama. Itachi me pedía que fuera por él a la comandancia, debido a que ese día su camioneta no circulaba. Le dije a donde iba y ella asintió, tome mi chaqueta y mis papeles para llevarlos conmigo. Comencé a manejar por las calles mientras ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Estaba pensando en una y mil maneras de cómo recuperar a Sakura, siguiendo las actitudes que Shizuka me había descrito.

─¿Qué carajos te paso Sasuke?... ─ dijo mi hermano cuando ya estaba arriba de la camioneta. Sé quito el porta pistolas del hombro y lo puso en la guantera.

─No quiero hablar de eso…─ le dije, por que seguro que si Shizuka me había dicho de broma que me arrestaba, él arrestaba de verdad a Naruto cosa que me traería más problemas con Sakura.

─No Sasuke, dime que paso…─ En ese momento recordé lo bien que Shizuka había predicho a Itachi. Ella le conocía perfecto. Le conté brevemente la historia a lo que se tranquilizo más.

─¿Y cómo esta Shizuka?... ─ preguntó en voz baja. Yo ya iba manejando de regreso al hospital.

─Esta mejorando mucho, hoy Tsunade-sama la ha mandando a caminar y levantarse un poco. Están bien los dos…─

Estábamos a cinco minutos de llegar al hospital, cuando vi a un vendedor ambulante en la carretera vendiendo unos ramos de rosas. Me alcanzo en un semáforo…y yo compre uno.

─¿Le pedirás perdón a tu novia…?─ dijo mi hermano mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

─Gracias…─ le dije al joven que las vendía. Le pase las flores a Itachi.

─Yo no…llévaselas a Shizuka…demuéstrale cuan importante es ella para ti…─ Él me miro un poco extrañado mientras aventaba humo por la boca. ─Sé lo que te digo Itachi…hable con ella…en verdad, ustedes dos aún tienen oportunidad─ Paré la camioneta solo para que él se bajará…me miró con aquella media sonrisa.

─Pasaré la noche aquí…Gracias Hermano…─ me dijo antes de irse.

X

X

X

Vi como Sasuke se fue, escuche su coche arrancar violentamente y yo contenía la respiración mientras el frio de los hielos me calaba en el labio. Cuando el motor de su camioneta se escuchó muy lejos, solté el llanto ¿Por qué me hacia esto?...me recargue en Naruto mientras él me abrazaba.

─Es un tenme…─ susurró. Yo seguía llorando como una niña chiquita. Jiraiya solo nos miraba. Naruto me abrazo mientras yo gimoteaba por mi casi descontrolado llanto.

Me senté en su sala, ya era muy tarde. Eso de las 5 de la tarde…¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?...fue lo que me pregunté mientras Naruto curaba mi mejilla. Entonces esa tristeza se fue…se fue dándole paso a un coraje, quería venganza, de esas deliciosas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese estúpido?... ¿Cómo carajos había pasado todo esto? De un día para otro todo se iba a la mierda ¿Quién se creía ese hombrecito? ¡¿Quién putas se creía Uchiha Sasuke para hacerme este teatrito?!

Me levanté de un saltó, el dolor regreso a las zonas heridas de mi rostro pero no me importó. Fui a la habitación donde había dormido. Naruto iba detrás de mí, no me importó que me viera en ropa interior ¿Qué más daba?...me quite su camisa frente a él y me puse mi ropa, tomé mi mochila.

─Sakura…─ dijo mi nombre el rubio.

─Gracias Naruto-kun…pero debo de irme a mi casa…─le dije y salí.

─¡No espera! ¡Yo te acompaño! ¡No estas bien…!─ iba ya a salir de la casa cuando pare. Voltee a mirarlo.

─Naruto…por favor, estoy cansada y quiero estar sola ¿Vale?...muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Nos vemos luego─ Y le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo a mi casa. Otra vez con aquel llanto inundándome los ojos.

Como pude entre, estaba completamente sola. Entre a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama. Trate de tranquilizarme pero nada, apenas asimilaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Me maldije tanto, por haberme entregado a ese maldito hombre…a ese maldito hombre por el que sentía todo este revoltijo de sentimientos. ¿Por qué sentía todo esto por él? A pesar de la amistad que tenía con Naruto, me dolía admitir que cuando Naruto le acomodo ese buen puñetazo a Sasuke, mi corazón se encogió, me dieron tantas ganas de irlo a abrazar, pero ese pesar se fue cuando Uchiha se lo regresó. Entonces yo sentí prudente, el defender a Naruto y ponerme en medio de los fuegos cruzados.

¿Qué chingados pasaba con mi vida?...

Quería irme, salir de todo esto, alejarme y olvidarme de estos líos. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, mi madre, mi padre…hasta Ino…estaba en mi enmarañada mente. Ese doctorcito en vez de sacarme de mis problemas…me había hundido hasta el cuello.

¿Qué debo de hacer?...

Decidí olvidar todo esa noche, llene la tina de baño con agua tibia, metí mi reproductor con sus bocinas y me sumergí en el agua escuchando la voz de legendario cantante ingles.

_¡ayuda!...¡Ayuda!...cuando era joven, más joven que hoy no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Que alguien me ayude por favor…¡quien sea!..._

Era una de mis bandas favoritas. Y esa canción describía justamente mi situación caótica y desastrosamente imaginaria. Me puse a pensar con cabeza fría, ¿Cuál era realmente mi problema?...Muy fácil, Sasuke Uchiha. Él era todo mi problema, Hinata seguro pediría perdón al verme, con Naruto estaba bien y mis padres no estaban así que ese hombre era mi único pesar.

Me quede allí, el agua era ten relajante…y mi banda favorita sonando era realmente el paraíso. Cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi, fue a Sasuke, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente él? Entre tantos hombres, yo me debía de enamorar de él. Recapacite esa palabra "enamorar". Ahora lo sabía, si, lo admitía, estaba realmente enamorada, por eso cometía tanta locura pero ¿Y él?...me hundí aún más en el agua, hasta que llego debajo de mis labios. Esas ganas de llorar aún no se me quitaban…¿Por qué lloraba? Me sentía una estúpida haber tenido sexo con Uchiha Sasuke, había sido lo que justamente tanto criticaba. Una zorra…eso me sentía, y eso me hacía sentir él.

Me sentía en cierta forma humillada, había hecho tanta estupidez, por culpa de mis impulsos tontos…en algún momento de mi vida, por el hecho de tener dinero, de ser la señorita Haruno y de mi rebeldía adolescente, me habían dicho que era una persona muy _Narcisa_ porque actuaba como nadie, con esa necesidad de llamar la atención, envidiando en cierta y secreta medida los éxitos de otras personas. No quería que nadie más fuera tan imponente y exitoso como yo…pero no, yo no era así o al menos no en este momento. Esas eran puras patrañas.

Me tragué mis ansias de llorar y estuve allí un buen rato, hasta que sentí que me dormía en el agua ahora fría. La música ya había parado…el disco de 12 canciones había acabado ya. Salí del agua y me puse ropa limpia.

Me recosté en mi cama, ya eran las 8 de la noche…no sabía que hacer…a quien recurrir. Simplemente quería que alguien me abrazara fuertemente. Eso era todo, ya no quería ser la niña dura y rígida, simplemente quería que alguien me demostrará que realmente me quería.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos debido al sueño que me invadía. Estaba cansada, muy cansada de todo y todos. Quise creer que todo esto era un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño y que por la mañana despertaría y seguramente vería a mi madre y a mi padre desayunando en silencio como lo había sido los últimos años…pero las cosas aún estaban muy mal.

Me quede dormida sobre mis cobijas, y desperté por que mi celular comenzó a sonar, pero perdí la llamada ya que no lo encontraba, miré la pantalla y como si lo hubiera predicho era Hyuga la que me había llamado, seguramente quería mi perdón, eso pensé, y también pensé que se lo daría, no quería aguardar rencores con ella, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear y seguirme poniendo de digna…no con ella ni con Naruto pero sí con Sasuke. Sin embargo no contesté…

Eran las 10 de la mañana…había dormido demasiado, así que cuando iba a ducharme de nuevo debido a los calores de la noche, volvió a sonar mi celular.

-Diga…Hola Hyuga…¿Qué pasa?...¿Sobré que?...mira Hinata, lo de antenoche fue un error un arranque, a ti y a Naruto los quiero mucho, son como mis hermanos y perdóname a mi si te quise ver de otra manera, ahora sé que lo nuestro es una bonita amistad que no quiero que se acabe…¿Me entiendes?...¿Sasuke?...¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke?...¿Y que hablarón?...Ok…te veo dentro de media hora en tu casa, Bye.

Deprisa me bañe, me puse lo primero que encontré y me fui a casa de Hinata. Lo que me había dicho me había echo latir el corazón desbocadamente…Sasuke había ido a buscar a Hinata para hablar con ella.

X

X

X

Después de tanto pensarlo, al fin supe que realmente esa niña molesta de Hinata Hyuga, el problemita que me había hecho conocer a Sakura podría ayudarme. Lo nuestro tenía muchos obstáculos, que si Sakura era lesbiana o no, que si Hinata la quería o no, ¿Yo la quería? Claro, ya la había echo mía y yo no era hombre de estar con una mujer y otra al día siguiente, ya era un adulto como para mantener relaciones serias no relaciones de adolescentes hormonales. Así que si, Haruno Sakura me importaba y demasiado.

* * *

N/A: **¡Hola! **Mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo sin estar por estos lares, pero estoy de vuelta y dispuesta a terminar ésta historia. Lo siento muchísimo si me desaparecí por tantísimo tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas, me quedé sin ideas, pasé a la universidad. (Dato curioso: Estudio la Carrera de Derecho y no psicología o algo así por quién se lo preguntaba haha).

Sé qué éste capitulo no es muy interesante, pero puedo asegurar que los próximos los serán. Estoy retomando el hilo de la historia (tuve que leerla y comenzar a encajar todo) haha aún así espero que les guste y sobre todo les agradezco a quienes han estado pendiente, me han llegado Reviews pidiéndome la continuación xD Pues ya estoy aquí determinada a acabar con ésto, tengo muchas ganas de escribir ya "Stand by me" Un Sasusaku igual :) a lo mucho le do capítulos más de vida a este fic C: Así que les dejo la publicidad para que se pasen al otro si gustan :)

Comentarios, sugerencias, chismes, mentadas de madre (me las merezco después de todo este tiempo), críticas, chistes y hasta asesorías jurídicas (Ok no haha) en Reviews...se los agradecería mucho además de que me alientan mucho a terminar con ésto.

Gracias por leer. Cuídense mucho y un saludo y un beso a todos :)

- Tina D. Sandrine.


End file.
